Time
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! It was finally going to happen. It was finally time for Anko and Kakashi to be married. They'd gotten past all the obstacles that stood in their way - or had they? 12th in the Friends series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everybody! It's good to be back in the land of fanfiction again! I can't believe this is the 12th story in the series! Only one more and the series will end, but for now, are you ready to get Anko and Kakashi married? Are you ready for them to make their "Friends with Benefits" relationship permanent? I am. But first of all, let me tell you that the first third of this story is just plain old fun. I was a little self indulgent - please forgive me. As the story progresses, things change from the fun to the fantastic to the whoa. So let's get started shall we? I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. I only own the concept and storyline of my "Friends" series. So with that said, let's get on with it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was finally going to happen. All the plans were made. Everything was rented, booked, bought and paid for. It was almost time. Anko and Kakashi were finally going to get married.

After all they'd been through together, all the pain, and fear and happiness too – they were both finally ready. They often looked back to the time when they were just "friends with benefits," with fond and not so fond memories. But that was so long ago. Now, they were engaged to be married in eight days time.

Anko often busied herself around "their apartment," trying to get herself mentally prepared for the biggest step of her life. She would never be a "domestic goddess." No fucking way. Deadly kunoichi, especially those with a natural born mean streak, just couldn't do that.

She found that the more she occupied herself at home or at work, the less she thought about the upcoming wedding. Every time her mind did drift to it, she'd smile and get a day-dreamy look on her face. And she hated when that happened. It made her feel soft. To her, that "day-dreamy crap," was way too girly and reserved for people who did not assassinate people for a living.

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't the tiniest big nervous or worried about any of the upcoming nuptials. In fact, he was quite looking forward to the day he official made love to "his wife" for the first time. Oh, they'd had boatloads of sex as "friends with benefits," all the way up to and including being engaged to each other. But he often ran the thought, _I made love to my 'wife' last night,_ through his mind to try and see what it sounded like – and felt like. He liked it. It made him hum a lot. He smiled a lot as of late under his ever present mask. He was so confident that he actually went to Tsunade and let her know that he'd given up his apartment and moved in permanently with Anko. They were moving ahead and making everything final, and he couldn't have been more pleased.

Anko had recovered well from her latest round of injuries and so had Genma. Genma had wisely accepted the fact that Anko would NEVER love him – EVER. But Genma's problems didn't end with that acceptance. The problem of Kakashi wanting to kill him all the time did lessen, but that was not the only problem he faced. Shizune flat out dumped him when she found out that she was not the one he really loved. He felt terrible because of what he did to her. He did like her – he liked her quite a lot. He'd apologized and tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear what he had to say. So Genma went on a lot of missions in those weeks after Anko's transfusions in the hospital, and amazingly the mission backlog Kakashi had got less and less without him doing many of the missions himself.

Asuma and Kurenai were spending more and more time with Anko and Kakashi. The guys had always been friends, and so had the girls, and so it was quite natural that the couples be friendly too. Kurenai was almost fanatical about planning their wedding, and Asuma just went along for the ride. All in all, everything was going ahead as planned, and now, it was just a matter of time.

The sun burst through "their" bedroom window and the alarm clock woke up and sounded it's 'good morning' at the same time. Anko immediately turned face down, and put her head under her pillow. She moaned a little, then heard Kakashi take a deep breath and scratch some part of himself. He elbowed her in the ribs. "C'mon. Get up."

She absolutely refused. She just wanted to stay right there in her warm bed and sleep for another three or four hours. But Kakashi was relentless. He rolled sideways into her and said, "Wake up."

A negative sounding grunt answered him.

Kakashi was all for staying in bed all day. He loved to lie around and sleep, read his beloved dog-eared Icha Icha books, or have lots of sweaty mind-numbing sex with the woman he loved. But there was one important thing they had to do that day. They had to go pick up their wedding rings.

Two weeks prior, Kakashi and Anko had visited a ring store in "the wedding district," and chosen some simple brushed gold bands. They had gotten each other's names engraved on the inside so it was like a part of them was with the other when they were apart. They had an appointment with the jeweler to try them on – separately of course – and make sure they fit just right. Kakashi was all about taking care of this one final detail because then he knew that everything else was done. If they were satisfied with their rings, all the two of them had to do was get dressed and show up on the wedding day.

Kakashi pulled the covers off Anko who still lie there face down with her head under her pillow. He got up on his knees then straddled her backside, making sure certain "parts" of him were in contact with the crease in her behind. He leaned forward, and pushed his thumbs into either side of her spine and drove them upward toward her neck. He ground himself against her buttocks, leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Get up or else."

Anko knew exactly what that meant. She stayed absolutely still, waiting for her "or else."

Kakashi pinched his fingers into the sides of her neck and Anko let out a heavy sigh coupled with a low moan, but not quite the one he was used to.

She was enjoying her early morning massage, both from Kakashi's hands, and "other" parts of him. She decided that she'd happily stay right there all day if he keep up his current antics. But just as soon as he'd started, he stopped.

He got up off her and walked to the bedroom door. Anko whipped the pillow off her head, turned and yelled, "HEY! Why the hell did you stop? I was enjoying that!"

Kakashi smiled evilly, and said, "I know. And there's more where that came from. But oh look, you're up now. Come on. We have to get ready."

Anko had been fooled into getting up by a quick well placed massage. She fumed and thought _damn you Kakashi! Son of a bitch. Make me get up for NOTHING!_ Then she remembered why they had to get up and she settled down. "Alright already. I'll get up. We have to work afterward anyway. Can't be late for work."

Kakashi didn't mind being late for work at all. He never did, but Anko was subtly training him and he was getting closer to being there on time, all the time, much to everyone's shock. She'd basically told him, "If you want to walk to work with me, you leave with me. Or you can go in alone." Most of the time, he chose to walk in with her – on time.

After showering and having some breakfast, and after Anko filled her pockets with chocolate bars for "energy" later – to which Kakashi rolled his eyes – they were off to the ring store to see if the rings they'd chosen actually fit.

Kakashi walked quickly, humming. Anko on the other hand, lagged a bit. He turned to her and said, "We have an appointment you know. If you don't pick up the pace you're going to be late."

Anko didn't say anything to him, and the gap between her and Kakashi was growing as her walk continued to slow. Kakashi stopped walking and turned to her. He said, "What's going on?"

"I'm just nervous that's all."

"It's just rings Anko. It's not like your finger's going to catch on fire if you try it on."

She sighed and said, "I know, it's just that this is the last thing we have to do then everything's ready. I just need a moment to process this all." She stood there a moment and looked at him. He didn't say a word back, just looked back at her. She could see him smiling under his mask, because his eye gave him away. His demeanor warmed her heart and suddenly, she couldn't wait to try on her ring.

She walked up to him and said, "I processed. I'm ready. Let's go." Then as he turned, she slapped him on the ass and said, "Race ya!" She took off in a dead run for the ring store.

Kakashi grumbled and yelled, "You are SO getting spanked when we get back home!" Then he looked around at the few people who happened to be on the street. All of them had the strangest looks on their faces. Kakashi thought _I guess I shouldn't yell about handing out spankings so early in the morning._

Anko yelled after him, "You have to catch me first to spank me! COME ON!"

With a quick wave to the bystanders, Kakashi took off after his fiancé in an effort to catch her and give her a quick spanking before she got to the ring store.

Kurenai knocked on Asuma's door. She had an appointment with him before work as well. She was almost giddy as she stood there, bouncing on her toes waiting for him to open the door. He opened it quickly and said, "Is everything ready?"

She burst into his apartment and said, "Yes. I've got everything in place. How about you? Wow, the place looks great!" She looked around at Asuma's apartment noticing the "adjustments" he'd made to it.

"Thanks. Yeah, everything's all set. You're sure they have no clue?"

"None what so ever. They're going to shit. They're not going to see this coming at all!"

Asuma said, "Fantastic. But you know we are risking extreme wrath and possible death by trying to pull this off."

Kurenai looked at him and said, "I soooooo don't care. They'll thank us tomorrow for all the fun they had."

"You're right. Everything should be fine. I'm quite looking forward to it myself."

"Just don't enjoy yourself TOO much."

Asuma winked at her and said, "I'll be good. Just not too good."

"Me too. Have you written your note?"

"Yep. Got it right here."

Kurenai said, "I've got mine too. We'd better get going. We'll have one of the guys deliver the notes separately to them when we get to work. That way, they won't suspect anything."

"Perfect. You've got one devious mind there Miss Yuuhi."

Kurenai smiled and said, "Oh honey, you have no idea."

Asuma pulled her to him for a quick kiss that she returned enthusiastically. He said, "We could go in a little late today. You know, pretend we're Kakashi and 'get lost on the road to life' with a detour to my bedroom."

Kurenai looked up at her big ninja and said, "Oooh, I'd love that but I refuse to be compared to Kakashi in any way. Plus, we don't have time now. But if things go well tonight, I'll be one very happy girl, and YOU shall reap the benefits of that happiness."

Asuma let her go and said, "Can I get that in writing?"

"Come on," she pulled the big grinning ninja out the door and they hurried to get to the academy to put their plans into action.

* * *

**A/N: **And we're off! So, what could Asuma and Kurenai POSSIBLY be planning? Guesses? Feel free to try!

Next up: A sentimental time at the ring store, and the contents of the notes from Asuma and Kurenai. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So we're off and rolling. Now, what was in those notes? You'll soon find out. But first, let's go to the ring store for that one last thing that our lovely couple have to take care of before the wedding takes place. Ready? Enjoy!

* * *

Anko made it to the ring store before Kakashi could catch her. He secretly thought _when the hell did she get so fast? Or was she always that fast, and she always let me catch her before? Damn!_ Both ninjas breathed deeply as they entered the store. A clerk eyed them suspiciously because it's not every day that two out of breath ninjas burst into a jewelry store.

Kakashi put his hands on his knees and bent over breathing heavily. He put his hand up to the clerk, but Anko cut him off before he could speak. She said, "We have an appointment with the jeweler to try on some rings."

The clerk said, "One moment, she's in the back." The clerk disappeared and Anko and Kakashi attempted to catch their breath.

Kakashi laughed a bit and when he caught his breath he asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Anko turned to him, smiled broadly and said, "Yes."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead through his mask.

The clerk suddenly scurried into the room. "Ah yes! Kakashi and Anko. And right on time too!" Anko elbowed Kakashi for emphasis. "Please, come. Sit down. I have your rings right here.

Anko and Kakashi sat on two stools by a brightly lit counter. The clerk reached behind the counter and brought out two small ring boxes. She opened one, closed it again and handed it to Anko, then she handed the other to Kakashi. They looked at each other and Anko said, "On three?" Kakashi nodded. She said, "One, two, three." They both opened their boxes and looked at the symbols of eternal love that they'd wear for the rest of their lives. Kakashi smiled softly while Anko was almost moved to tears.

Kakashi said, "You first." Then he turned away.

Anko understood why. He didn't want to see the ring on her finger until he put it there. She carefully pulled the ring from its box and slipped it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. Just looking at it made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to leave it on, but now was not the time for that. So she slipped it off and quickly looked inside it, seeing the name _Kakashi_ inside the ring in scrolling script. It was beautiful and she loved it. She put the ring lovingly back in the box and closed the lid.

She said, "It's perfect. Fits just right. It's back in the box Kakashi, you can turn around now."

He did and the jeweler said, "It looked beautiful. Now, your turn Kakashi."

Anko smiled at him and turned away. Kakashi opened the box and looked at the ring inside. He removed his glove and laid it on the counter, so he could try the ring on for size. He exhaled loudly and pulled the ring from its case. He put the ring on his finger, not watching himself do it. He wanted to see Anko's hand doing it when the time came. When the ring was properly seated on his finger, he held his hand out in front of him and looked at it. Not too thick, not too bold, just the perfect symbol to remind him that someone truly loves him.

He made a fist and looked at the ring that way too. He liked the way it looked on his finger when he made a fist. He and Anko had enquired about the strength of the bands and had decided on 10k gold because it was stronger and wouldn't bend as easily. They were ninjas. They punched people, and they needed rings that could stand up to punishment.

Kakashi pulled the ring off his finger and looked inside seeing Anko's name. He felt as if he could fly at that moment. He put the ring back in the box and told the jeweler, "It's just right. You did an excellent job."

Anko turned to face the jeweler and agreed, "You really did. They are just what we wanted."

The jeweler smiled happily and said, "Then wear them forever. Good luck to both of you. Just please sign this paper saying that you have received your rings." Both ninjas signed their names on the paper and exchanged ring boxes which they quickly pocketed. Anko was to give Kakashi's ring to Kurenai to hold on the wedding day, and Kakashi planned on having Asuma hold on to Anko's. Then, with a quick wave, they left the jewelry store and began their trek to work, two very happy ninjas.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the academy. After checking the bulletin board to see if they had any assignments and finding that they both did – they parted ways to go off and complete their assigned tasks.

Anko had been assigned the task of updating the files on previous Konoha offenders. The offenders were those people who had once been loyal to the village, but had betrayed it and left. She was to update the status of those missing people from the stack of reports that Konoha surveillance and ANBU black ops missions had generated. It was time consuming, but it was something she'd done many times before and she didn't mind doing it. It kept her mind busy, and kept her from getting all day-dreamy.

As she pored over the reports, updating the fugitives' files, Izumo interrupted her. "Hey Anko. Kurenai asked me to give this to you." He handed her a small white envelope with her name on it.

"Did she say what it was?"

"Nope. Just handed it to me and asked that I get it to you. She said she had something she had to do, so she asked that I make sure you got this."

"Thanks 'Zumo."

"Any time. So you ready for the wedding?"

Anko looked at him and said, "Yeah. I really am."

"No offense Anko, but nobody ever thought you were the marrying type. But it sure doesn't seem to have changed you one bit. You're still the same you, but now you're you with Kakashi. Does that make sense?"

Anko nodded, "It makes perfect sense to me."

"Ok. Well, gotta go before Tsunade screams again. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

Izumo left and Anko turned the envelope over, slid her finger under the folded flap and ripped it open. She pulled out a small piece of paper that said,

"_Hey girl, stop by my place after work tonight. I have this gorgeous piece of jewelry that I just found again, and I wanted to know if you wanted to borrow it to wear to the wedding. Come over tonight and try it on and see if you like it. See you then!" -Kurenai_

Anko thought _jewelry? I like jewelry, but I hope it's not something too flashy or gaudy. I wonder what it is? Necklace? Bracelet? I guess I'll just have to stop by later and find out._

Anko went back to her task of sorting, and updating the files she had been assigned to work on.

Kakashi was assigned the task of interviewing new applicants who were requesting citizenship in the Hidden Leaf Village. The applicants were placed in temporary housing until their applications were approved and permanent housing could be set up for them. There were three that were applying for citizenship to the Leaf Village that day, and he was their first interviewer. Then they'd be passed on to Ibiki, as just a formality, and then to Tsunade herself. If all three approved them, they were granted temporary citizenship. If not, they were returned to the temporary housing where they could stay for one month, and then re-apply for citizenship.

The first interview went off without a hitch. Kakashi felt comfortable with his first interviewee, who answered every question right and seemed like a good fit for the Village. He approved the man, and gave him a paper with his signature on it. The applicant was to take it Ibiki in another room. As the man left, Kotetsu popped his head in the door, "Sorry to interrupt you man, but Asuma asked me to give you this." He handed Kakashi a white envelope with his name on it.

"Thanks. I'll look at it later."

"OK. I'll let him know I gave it to you if I see him around. He said he had stuff to do and wanted to make sure you got this."

"Good. Thank's again. Send in the next applicant when you go."

"Will do." Kotetsu left the room and sent in the next interviewee.

The second person Kakashi interviewed, he wasn't so sure of, so he told him not to be offended, but he wasn't quite sure he was a good fit for the village at the moment. He signed his paper and passed him on to Ibiki. The third interview, a young woman, also was not quite right, so again, Kakashi denied her, gave her a paper and sent her off to Ibiki.

When the interviews were done, Kakashi reached for the note from Asuma. He opened it and read,

_"Hey Dick-face. I need you to stop by tonight. Remember how I helped you move your couch? I need you to help me move a new TV. I got a big one and I need your help setting up the stand it's going to sit on. Come over after work and we'll get it done. If you're lucky, I'll pay you in ramen. –Asuma"_

Kakashi moaned a bit at the thought of having to do manual labor after work. He just wanted to go back home and finish giving Anko the massage he'd started on her earlier – preferably without clothes on. But Asuma did help him move his couch into Anko's apartment a while back, so he figured he'd go over there and get the job done, rather than have Asuma come get him while he and Anko were in the middle of 'something.'

Lunch time rolled around and Kakashi and Anko met for lunch like they did every day they were both not on missions. And this day was no exception. Anko walked into the lunch room eating a chocolate bar. Kakashi looked up and said, "Dessert before lunch?"

Anko chewed happily and said, "Life's too short."

"Too true. Hey, I have to go help Asshola move a TV in his apartment or some shit. He wants me over after work."

"You'd better stop home and change your clothes then. Your uniform is a little harder to bend and work in."

"Anko, I'm a ninja, I can bend and work in anything."

Anko smiled naughtily and said, "Or OUT of anything."

At that moment Kakashi wondered if the copy room was occupied because he wanted to take Anko in there, lock the door and "make some copies." But she interrupted his perverted little romp down memory lane when she said,

"It's good that you'll be helping him because Kurenai's got this piece of jewelry that she wants me to try on. Says I can borrow it for the wedding if I like it."

"That's nice of her. Did she say what it was?"

"No, but I'm going over after work to try it on. In fact, I'll go home with you and change into something more comfortable."

Kakashi said, "If you do that, we may both be late for our "appointments" with our friends."

Anko walked toward the food counter and said, "So? They can wait." Then she turned and walked away from him, putting a little extra wiggle in her step.

Kakashi thought _but can I??_

Kurenai met Asuma outside the academy at her former team's training grounds. As he approached, she practically ran to him. She said, "So, did you do it? Did it get delivered?"

"I had Kotetsu do it. He said he gave it to Kakashi between interviews."

"Fantastic! Izumo delivered mine to Anko too. She started asking questions, but Izumo played dumb. They're gonna be pissed. Oh man, are they gonna be pissed!"

Asuma said, "I just hope Kakashi doesn't whip out the sharingan and suck us all into some other dimension."

"If he attempts it, throw something heavy at him – like Genma."

"That's right, he'll be there too. We'll use him to plug up the dimensional hole if Kakashi gets pissed. I'm sure Kakashi won't feel too badly about that."

Kurenai said, "Genma's over Anko now, but I kinda feel bad for the guy. Shizune dumped him, but I can't blame her either. Nothing like feeling second best."

Asuma looked around then walked up to Kurenai. He said, "You're my number one."

Kurenai blushed and said, "I'd better be your ONLY one."

"Well you are."

"I know. Listen, we don't have much more time left. We need to get back to work – separately or they might think something's up."

"Not before this," Asuma wrapped his arms around Kurenai and kissed her slowly, making her want to melt into a puddle at his feet.

After their kiss ended she said, "If you keep that up, I'm canceling everything."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll want you all to myself."

Asuma chuckled, and said, "You've already got me all to yourself."

"Yes, but I want you alone and naked and all to myself."

"That can be arranged."

The two ninjas separated and returned to the academy via different directions so certain people wouldn't put two and two together.

After a flirty lunch, where Kakashi tried unsuccessfully to convince Anko to accompany him to the copy room to "make copies," they both went back to their assigned tasks. Soon the day was over and they made their way back home to change and go see their respective friends.

Anko threw on some comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite jacket. She was ready before Kakashi was, so she shouted, "Hey! I'm going. Meet you back here later?"

Kakashi was still wrestling with his clothes, and chose to wear his "Love Machine" shirt, because he didn't care if it got torn up or dirty. He said, "OK. Go ahead. See you when we get back here. Don't get too crazy trying on the jewelry."

"I won't. I've got all the jewelry I'll ever need." She spun the bracelet Kakashi had sent her that she wore always. She thought _this and my wedding ring and an occasional necklace, and I'm good._ "Bye!" she yelled as she walked out the door and headed toward Kurenai's.

Anko walked quickly to Kurenai's apartment. She bounded up the steps and knocked on the door. She paused and thought _did I just hear voices? Is there someone in there besides Kurenai?_ She didn't have another second to contemplate what she thought she heard because Kurenai whipped the door open, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her inside. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Kakashi left the apartment and wandered his way to Asuma's. He casually strolled up to the door and knocked, dreading the thought of having to do strenuous work. He thought _I'd much rather be home being strenuous with Anko, but I guess I have to help the big lug out. He should have just gotten Naruto's shadow clones to do it for him. Then nobody would have had to do anything. But I'm here now. Might as well get this over with._ He knocked again, a little louder this time and heard Asuma yell, "Come on in, door's open.'

Kakashi opened the door and said, "I hope this thing isn't too big, and this doesn't take too long, I've got plans later with An," then he looked at the room and his mind just stopped as he finished his sentence, "ko."

In two apartments in Konoha, large groups of people yelled, "SURPRISE!!" at two very dumbfounded ninjas.

* * *

**A/N:** He he heeee . . . did you guess what was going to happen? If you didn't and still can't figure it out, you'll know for sure in the next chapter.

Next up: You will see exactly what's going on in Asuma and Kurenai's respective apartments. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again everyone! Time to get rolling. There are parties afoot for two very surprised ninjas. So let's get started shall we? Let's see what kind of trouble they can get into. Oh, and we have new Icha Icha! Enjoy!

* * *

Anko stood and stared in disbelief. Kurenai still had her by the arm. All Anko could do was think, _Kurenai. Must kill Kurenai_.

Kurenai said quietly, "You want to kill me right now don't you?" All Anko could do was nod. In front of her were all her colleagues, friends, a few acquaintances, and her boss.

All she had wanted to do was go back home and spend a sweaty evening with Kakashi. Instead, it looked as if she wasn't going to go home for a very long time – if at all. She looked at Kurenai and said, "I take it there's no jewelry?"

"You guessed right! So, Anko, ready to start your bachelorette party?"

_OH FUCK! But what about Kakashi? _Anko thought as she mulled over the situation unfolding around her.

Kurenai said, "I know what you're thinking and you don't have to worry about Kakashi. Asuma's having a bachelor party for him as we speak."

Anko thought _so that's why he had to help Asuma tonight. Move a TV my ass. Fuckers._

Anko weighed her options and noted the expectant looks on the faces of all the ladies who were there to celebrate with her. She decided what she had to do and said, "Ladies, thank you all so much for attempting to throw me a bachelorette party," she paused and watched their once enthusiastic faces become less so, "but," their faces looked more disappointed by the second, "if we don't get this party started soon, I'm going home!"

An excited roar went up and the bachelorette party was officially ON.

Tsunade walked to the center of the room carrying a tray of sake shots. She said, "Let's start this party off right!" Everyone took a shot and Tsunade said, "To Anko! May she make it home some time before the wedding!"

Another roar went up and all the glasses were drained. Tsunade collected the cups and Kurenai announced, "Ladies! Time to head out to destination one!"

Anko said to no one, "What the fuck is destination one?"

Shizune walked by her and said, "You'll see." Anko was suddenly very nervous.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. Asuma put a beer in his hand and said, "Welcome to your bachelor party pal."

"You will pay Asshola, but actually I'm relieved," Kakashi said back to him.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I don't have to move your stupid TV now, do I?"

Asuma laughed and said, "No, no you don't." Then he announced, "Attention all members of the male race. And you Gai,"

"HEY!" Gai yelled.

"Are you ready for a night of complete debauchery?" Lots of affirmative hoots and "YEAH's" were heard.

Asuma continued, "Everybody grab a drink and we'll get this party started." More shouts of approval were sounded as the guys who didn't get drinks got them, and those who did have them, got more.

Asuma said, "First, Kakashi, who by the way, seems to have worn the appropriate attire for the evening's activities, come sit over here."

"What are you doing Asshola?"

"The first of many things you are going to thank me for tomorrow."

Kakashi grumbled, "I think I hate you."

"You won't for long." Asuma pushed Kakashi down in the middle of the couch facing the TV. All those who were present, the jonin, special instructors, chunin, a genin and a toad sage all found seats and prepared for the mayhem to begin.

Asuma picked up a remote and said, "Thanks to the generosity of our elderly resident perv,"

"That would be me," Jiraiya confirmed as he raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"Indeed. Kakashi, I'd like to present to you, the never before seen clips for the upcoming movie, "Icha Icha Serious Spanking Spectacular!"

Kakashi's eye glazed over and he felt weepy. He said, "One of my all time favorite books!" He almost drooled. He wanted to kiss Jiraiya, but the old perv might have enjoyed that, so instead he yelled, "I owe you one old man!"

"You owe me many junior perv," and everyone laughed and pointed fingers at Kakashi.

Naruto said, "Not Icha Icha!"

Chouji said, "What IS Icha Icha?"

About ten guys in the room said simultaneously, "PORN."

Chouji grinned widely while Naruto rolled his eyes.

Asuma said, "Ok now, settle down heathens. If I may just say a little someth,"

Kakashi said, "If you don't press play right now, you'll be on life support machines shortly."

"Ok, ok! Keep your pants on Nancy."

Kakashi said, "We talked about this before – I'm NOT showing you my ass."

Ibiki said, "You may want to before the night's over." Everyone burst out laughing.

Asuma said, "Now, without further adieu, I present clips from the upcoming feature film, Icha Icha Serious Spanking Spectacular!" He hit the play button on the DVD remote and all the men in the room went silent, leaned forward, and stared at the TV screen.

The screen lit up with some numbers that counted down from 4 to 1, then there was a fuzzy picture of a woman in head to toe leather. She was holding a paddle. Someone yelled, "Hey look it's Anko!" Laughter erupted in the once silent room. Someone else said, "I didn't know she had a second career!"

Kakashi laughed and said, "I'll make sure to tell her what you said." The insults though good natured stopped immediately.

On the screen, the woman walked up to a man who was chained up vertically, his arms and legs stretched out so he looked like an "X" with a head. He was completely naked and facing away from the camera. The woman continued to walk slowly toward the chained man. As soon as she reached him, she drew the paddle back, and as she swung the paddle – the screen went blank.

A huge chorus of "NO!!" filled the room. Complete chaos ensued as Asuma hit the play button over and over again, hoping the movie would come back on. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

Kakashi just sat there, finished his beer and thought _I've got a bad feeling about this._

The ladies walked like a large pack, laughing and talking on their way to "destination one." Anko still had no idea where they were going or what was in store for her. She thought _as long as someone gets me home, I don't care what we do. This should be fun! _

She looked around her at all the people who were there for her. Everyone had come out to celebrate with her, even Korekimi who looked stunning in a black tank top, well fitting jeans, a casual suede blazer and fuck-me pumps. Anko immediately got a totally different impression of her, as Korekimi laughed animatedly with Tsunade.

Suddenly, the group stopped. Kurenai came forward and said, "Ladies. Let's all try and behave ourselves tonight. We don't want to be completely crazy."

Of all people, Hinata piped up and said, "Yes! Yes we do!" Ino gave her a slight shove as everyone laughed.

Anko laughed too and said, "Where the fuck are we going? I'm thirsty! I want a drink!"

Kurenai said, "Hold your horses there honey. We aren't going anywhere, because we're already here." The group of girls parted and what looked like an old door stood before them. "Anko, come on over here."

Anko did as she was told and the girls filled in behind her. Sakura giggled a little with TenTen because they knew what waited behind the door.

Kurenai said, "Ready girls?"

"YEAH!!"

"Alright, let's do this!" She pushed the door open and flashing lights and music that couldn't be heard from the street burst out to greet them.

Anko's eyes almost popped out of her head as she walked into a room full of mostly women, where the men who were working there wore nothing but tight leather pants, no shirts, and bow ties. Anko stopped and said, "No. NO! You can't be serious!" But all the girls pushed her further into the room as Kurenai ran up to one of the shirtless studs working behind the bar. He nodded to her and spoke into a wireless headset he wore. Instantly three burly shirtless men surrounded the group of women and escorted them to a secluded area with a large round table.

One man in particular led Anko by the elbow and said to her above the music, "We've been expecting you."

Anko looked at him with shock and said, "I hope you don't expect too much, because you ain't gonna get it!" He smiled widely at her, showing her almost too perfect teeth. He said, "What would you ladies like to drink?" The drink orders went around the table, and the man left to put their order in. Shortly afterward, four similarly dressed men came with the drinks and put them on the table, along with a pitcher of light greenish looking liquid and many, many shot glasses.

Anko yelled at the man who put the pitcher down, "What's that?"

He said, "A gift for the special lady and her friends."

"Thanks. But what's it called?"

He smiled again and said, "Kamikaze. Enjoy." As soon as he left, Anko grabbed the pitcher and started filling the shot glasses.

Asuma couldn't get the DVD player to work, and finally he gave up in disgust. Kakashi was extremely disappointed, but Jiraiya promised to get him a working copy of the clips as a wedding present. That seemed to satisfy Kakashi.

Everyone had more to drink and the conversations began to lag a bit. Kakashi seriously considered going home. His surprise bachelor party was pretty boring. He looked around at his friends and thought _it was nice of these guys to get together for me, but what are we going to do? Where are the festivities?_ He decided not to be a party pooper but to stick around and drink more of Asuma's beer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kakashi looked at Asuma who bounced his eyebrows at him. All Kakashi could think was, _Oh shit. Not live entertainment!_ Asuma opened the door wide and said, "He's right over there!" and he pointed at Kakashi who had a look of horror on his masked face.

A girl in a long trench coat walked in very sexily and started pointing at Kakashi. She wore sunglasses and a fedora, but no one could see anything else. Kakashi tried desperately to get away because he didn't want to have a strange woman giving him a lap dance or sticking her "parts" in his face. If he were single, that was one thing, but since he was going to be married in about a week, this was definitely something he didn't want. He tried desperately to cover up the "Love Machine" on his shirt as she got closer to him by the second.

The girl whipped her fedora off with her right hand, threw it aside, and Genma caught it. She took her glasses off and whipped them to the left where they hit Shikamaru in the side of the head, causing him to mumble a slightly angry, "Troublesome," under his breath as he picked them up.

Then the girl unbuttoned her trench coat and began to take it off as she walked toward Kakashi. What he saw she was wearing – the very little it was – made his eye bulge – but luckily for him, nothing else did.

As she continued to slink toward him, taking off her coat, she got caught up in it and fell forward landing flat on her face. She didn't move for a second.

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't going to get mauled by some mostly naked woman after all. But then he thought _Jeez is she alright?_

Iruka stepped up and rolled the girl over. She was conscious, but had a considerable goose egg swelling on her forehead. He looked at her then said, "Ebisu, come over and help me."

Ebisu said, "Sure thing. Upsa-daisy!" He and Iruka helped lift the girl up and stand her on her feet. She was very unsteady on her sexy shoes. "We'd better take her in to the hospital and get her looked at."

The girl mumbled, "Hospiwhaa??"

Iruka said, "Let's take her now. We'll catch up with you guys later."

Asuma said, "Drop her off and get back with us. You both know the plan." Iruka and Ebisu grinned and nodded. They knew the plan alright. Kakashi's night was not over yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Parties! Kakashi's isn't going too well yet, but the girls seem to be having a good time. What kind of mayhem is on the way? And what's happening outside the parties in the mean time? You'll find out soon enough.

Next up: The ladies really let loose, while the guys try and revive Kakashi's party with a drinking game. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Woo-Hoo! Party! Yes, I was a bit self indulgent, but why not? I promise to unleash Hell later. Let's check on the progress of the parties shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

The ladies were loosening up quite a bit. The Kamikaze shots REALLY loosened them up. They all laughed and talked loudly, pointing out the good and bad parts of the seemingly perfect men who walked around shirtless. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights went out. Kurenai yelled, "YEAH!" She whistled through her teeth, while Anko just looked at her.

Anko said, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Kurenai said, "You'll see!"

Then without warning, rotating disco lights dropped from the ceiling and started spinning, throwing colored lights all around the room. The other women who where there started yelling and then a voice boomed, "Welcome everyone to ladies night at the Purple Pagoda! And now, by popular demand, we present to you, The Purple Pagoda Male Review!" The crowd went insane as five men ran out wearing gorgeous formal suits.

Anko looked at the men as they took their positions in the middle of the dance floor and said out loud, "DAMN!"

The song, "It's Raining Men," boomed out of the speakers as the five men on the dance floor began their routine. The entire room of ladies whipped out money, as the men sexily removed their outer suit jackets, and threw them backward. All five were wearing starched white dress shirts with silver sequined bow ties. They continued to dance around until all five stopped and stood in a straight line. All five grabbed the front pockets of their pants, and pulled them forward with a good jerk. The pants came off completely.

Anko yelled, "RIP AWAY PANTS! Oh my GOD I've got to get Kakashi some of those!" None of the ladies except Kurenai knew about Kakashi's obsession of ripping off Anko's underwear. Anko thought it might be nice to turn the tables once in a while.

The five men stood there in their starched white dress shirts, the bow ties, and no one could tell what was underneath because the shirt tails conveniently covered their "parts." Each one then walked slowly to a different part of the room, toward different groups of women who all went WILD as the men came closer to them. Each one of the men then slowly worked their bow tie off and tossed it to a lucky lady. But not the man that was at Anko's group. He took his bowtie off and casually draped it around Anko's neck. The whole table went insane.

Shizune jumped up and ran to the man who'd just give Anko his tie. She shouted something in his ear. He ran off suddenly, toward the locations of the other men. He said something to each of them, and then they all headed toward Anko.

Anko yelled, "What the hell did you do?"

Shizune laughed hard and said, "I told him you were getting married and this was your bachelorette party."

"OH FUCK!!"

Shizune doubled over, laughing hard.

Before Anko could turn around, she felt her chair moving. Then it was off the ground, with her in it! The five men had picked her AND her chair up and were moving her toward the dance floor. She screamed, "I'm kicking your ass when I get back to the table Shizune!" Shizune only laughed harder.

Kakashi drained his beer and thought _this is turning into a disaster. _Everyone around him was still reeling from the disappointment of no porn and no live entertainment. The evening was declining quickly. But luckily, Asuma had a couple ideas up his sleeve yet.

Asuma said, "Kiba, help me move this table."

Kiba put his drink down and said, "Ok. Where we moving it?"

"Middle of the room. Everyone else grab a chair." Asuma and Kiba set up a round card table in the middle of the living room, then said, "Everyone get a spot at the table."

Kakashi didn't move. He looked at what was happening and he feared for his life. It looked as if he was going to be sacrificed to some sort of bachelor party gods or something. Asuma noticed him not moving and said, "What's up with you? Get your ass over here."

"Again with my ass. NO! You look like you're setting up a sacrificial table!"

Asuma said, "Give the guy a few drinks and see how paranoid he gets? No idiot, we're doing this," he put a small rock glass that was a little bigger and wider than a shot glass in the middle of the table. Then he took out a coin from his pocket and bounced it on the table, causing it to clink into the side of the glass. He said, "Everybody get settled, it's 'quarters' time, Asuma style."

A few of the guys got expectant looks on their faces. Kakashi knew he was going to be the intended victim of probably everyone that sat at the table. He wished he was with Anko.

Anko and the girls were finishing up at "destination one." Fortunately, Shizune was still alive, even after the men had taken Anko to the center of the dance floor and proceeded to take their shirts off slowly while dancing around her. One even tried to get her to unbutton his shirt, but the scowl on her face told him that he was pushing his luck. After they all whipped their shirts off, the audience found out that their bowties weren't the only things with silver sequins on them. Their tiny little speedo-type undies had them too.

Anko made a mental note to get some of those underwear for Kakashi. She'd LOVE to see him strip down to silver sequined underwear, while he wore the bowtie that she intended on keeping. And those rip away parts – were a 'must have.'

After a few moments of pretty "close contact" with the mostly naked men, Anko decided she'd had enough of their gyrating. She got up, and tried to leave, to go back to the table. The girls tried to encourage her to stay up there, but she was done. The men tried to keep her there, but when she stopped and crossed her arms across her chest and growled, they all danced away from her, with only one brave soul dancing her back to the table full of girls.

They all greeted her with cheers, and handed her another drink. Anko sat down hard and laughed, she truly was having a great time. She wondered how Kakashi was doing.

Asuma ran through the rules of "quarters, Asuma style" very quickly. He said, "Ok, Izumo, you start. Bounce the coin in the glass of beer, and you get to choose who drinks what's in the glass and you take another turn. You miss, you drink, and the coin gets passed to the left. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded and a few people said, "yeah." Asuma handed the coin to Izumo and the game began.

Izumo started the game off by pouring the little glass in the middle of the table full of beer. Then he bounced the coin off the table and it landed in the dead center of the glass with a distinct "plink" and sank to the bottom. Every yelled, and Izumo immediately said, "Drink Kakashi."

"How did I know it was going to be me?" Asuma pounded him on the back almost making him spill the little glass he'd picked up. Kakashi tossed the beer down his throat, pushed the glass back to the center of the table where Izumo retrieved the coin. Kakashi grimaced and said, "This is SO unsanitary."

Asuma said, "With all the alcohol you're going to drink tonight, any germs will be killed. Even Genma's." Genma made an attempt to throw his beer at Asuma, but thought better of it. Asuma continued, "Don't be such a pansy!"

Kakashi debated whether he should argue the point or not, but then determined it was no use. Everyone was going to be pushing beer at him when they bounced that coin in the glass, so nobody else would probably even get to drink out of the glass. He sighed and said, "Continue." Izumo sat four people away from Kakashi. As Izumo bounced the coin in the glass two more times and sent the glass to Kakashi, Kakashi plotted his revenge.

On Izumo's 4th try, the coin missed and he was forced to drink the glass of beer himself. Kakashi chuckled and said, "Just you wait you bastard. Yours is coming."

All the guys around the table went, "oooh, scary!" as Kakashi thought _keep it up you fuckers, just keep it up._

Shino sat to Izumo's left and the coin was passed to him. He looked at Izumo like he had handed him a piece of shit instead of a coin. Izumo said, "Suck it up bug-boy and play the game."

Shino grumbled something unintelligible but the words, "blood sucking insects," were distinctly heard. He turned to look at the glass and bounced the coin, missing the glass completely. He happily drank the beer in the glass and handed the coin to his left to Genma.

Genma found that the key to Kakashi not attempting to kill him anymore lie in the fact that as long as he stayed away from Anko, he would live. Since Anko was nowhere around, Genma was quite relaxed. He said, "Get ready Kakashi. All those times you tried to kill me are coming back to you right now."

Kakashi chuckled low; enjoying this little challenge of Genma's and said, "Bring it on you fuck." The guys bellowed their approval of their word sparing.

Genma didn't even look at the glass. Instead, he looked Kakashi in the eye and bounced the coin right in the glass. He said, "I believe that glass is yours."

Kakashi glared back at him, took the glass, drank its contents and sent the glass back to the center of the table so Genma could retrieve the coin. Once he did, he bounced it right back in again once the glass was filled. This time, Genma just pointed to the glass and to Kakashi. Kakashi again drank and waited for his turn.

Genma was feeling pretty cocky. He'd loosened up a bit from the alcohol he was drinking, and he was outplaying Kakashi right then. In his cockiness, he put the coin on the bridge of his nose, rolled his ever present senbon to the left and let the coin roll down his nose, hit the table and plink into the glass of beer.

Gai yelled, "Your drinking game skills are truly amazing Genma!"

Rock Lee agreed, "Yeah! What Gai-sensei said!"

Genma leaned in and said, "Drink Hatake." He laughed at the positive attention he was getting from the guys in the room.

Kakashi on the other hand had had enough. He drank, and then put his hands under the table and as everyone was laughing, and the glass was being refilled. He ripped through some hand seals and created the perfect genjutsu for just this situation. He sat back and waited.

Genma was having the time of his life. His rival was being embarrassed and he was looking like the cool guy at the party. He said, "I'll take it easy on you Kakashi. Wouldn't want you going home too trashed tonight. So this last one will be yours then I'll pick on someone else."

Kakashi coolly said, "We'll see about that."

"Huh?" Genma said as he released the coin, that bounced and headed straight for its intended target that was not there.

Kakashi giggled as the coin bounced a second time, then landed in Naruto's lap. Kakashi quickly released the genjutsu. He'd made Genma and everyone else believe that the glass was in fact three inches closer to Genma than it actually was, thereby throwing him off.

Genma stared and said, "I could have sworn I had that. You got off easy Kakashi."

Kakashi thought _but you won't you fuck._

The glass was refilled and the coin was passed to the left, to Ibiki. Ibiki said, "I have no idea how the fuck to do this, but I'll give it a try." He bounced the coin and it went straight into the glass. He said, "Since you were such a bastard to Kakashi Genma, you can have this one."

Kakashi smiled and Genma said, "Whatever man. Pass it over." Genma drank the drink and put the glass back in the center to be refilled.

Ibiki's second attempt missed and he ended up draining the glass himself, picking up the coin and handing it to Kakashi.

Kakashi said, "Ok. Let's play." He pulled up his "casual headband" and exposed his sharingan.

Asuma said, "That's cheating Kakashi, you know you can't use that."

"I need to expose my left eye. It's a depth perception thing."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Kakashi said, "Fine," and re-affixed his headband over his sharingan eye. He said, "I won't need it anyway. Fill the glass."

Asuma quickly filled the glass and Kakashi said, "Ready Genma?"

"You're awfully confident for a guy who's had quite a bit to drink and is handicapped with only one eye."

Kakashi thought _once a fuck always a fuck._ He bounced the coin right into the glass. He said, "How's that for being handicapped? Drink up." Genma drained the glass and returned it back to the center of the table. What happened next made the party a little more interesting for a while.

Kakashi sank the coin in the glass twelve times in a row. Ten of those drinks went straight to Genma and Kakashi sent two to Izumo. As he sank the coin for the thirteenth time, he sent the drink to Asuma, who said, "You can probably keep this up all night. I think it's time for us to go out and find a little entertainment."

Kakashi said, "What have you got in mind now?"

"I think a visit to a 'Gentlemen's club,' would be good right about now."

Jiraiya stood up immediately, struck a pose pointing directly to the door and said loudly, "TO THE STRIPPERS!" The rest of the men, except Kakashi and Asuma got up and hurried like a stampede of horny men, right out the door after Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed heavily and said, "I appreciate the trouble you went to for me man. Thanks."

"It's not as awesome as I wanted it to be. Sorry about the lack of porn, or naked female parts to look at."

"Yeah, I was pretty disappointed about the porn not working, but the almost naked girl in the apartment? Nah."

Asuma and Kakashi walked out the door. As Asuma closed it behind himself, he said, "How about almost naked girls swinging from trapeze swings and pole dancing?"

Kakashi's mind ran through thousands of images in a second and said, "Why not?"

The two shinobi walked slowly, following the dust cloud that the group of rampaging men before them had kicked up. Kakashi just wanted to go get Anko and call it a night. A naughty night. He wondered where she was.

* * *

**A/N:** The girls are having a blast, and the guys? Not so much.

Next up: The girls head to 'destination two' while the guys attempt to go to a 'gentlemen's club.' See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Now, on to "destination two," for the ladies, while the guys TRY and have some fun. Let's get started right away then. Enjoy!

* * *

The ladies had moved on to "destination two," a piano bar that specialized in bachelorette parties. Again, the drinks were passed around, and the man playing the piano serenaded Anko with off color songs about her upcoming wedding and subsequent honeymoon activities. It was all done in good fun, and Anko laughed along with the other ladies as the man continued to entertain everyone.

The man took a break, and Anko said, "You guys. YOU GUYS! This is great. This is so fun! Oh my God, I'm having such a good time. THANK you all for taking me out!"

Shizune said, "Happy to! It's not every day that one of our own gets married. We need to celebrate and show you a good time before you 'settle down.'"

All the ladies made, "ooooooo" ing noises because each and every one of them knew that Anko would never settle down. She affirmed that as she said, "Me? Settle down? I'll settle down when I'm dead."

Tsunade said, "That's our Anko!"

Anko raised her glass and said, "You better believe it." She threw the drink down her throat as some "in between shows" music came on the speaker system. Anko immediately put her drink down on the table, and stood up, ran to the piano, tapped the microphone, and picked it up, flipping a little switch on the bottom of it. Then she jumped up on the piano, and sat cross legged as the girls in the party roared at her with laughter as she belted out the first verse of "I Will Survive," along with the music that was playing.

Kurenai and Sakura ran up and joined her, all singing loudly TOWARD the microphone. They linked arms and swayed back and forth, Anko still sitting on the piano. The ladies they left at their tabled applauded happily and sang along LOUDLY. When the song was over, Kurenai and Sakura pulled Anko off the piano, and both hugged her roughly. She managed somehow to turn off the microphone and get it approximately where she'd taken it from. Then Kurenai and Sakura dragged her back to the table, where the ladies greeted the three singing shinobi with exuberant cheers and salutes.

Ino said, "Anko, I had no idea you could sing!"

Anko said, "Neither did I. I just winged it. Wanged it. Wung it. Whatever, I just did it."

Ino said, "You did a pretty good job for wing-wang-wunging it."

Anko sat up proudly and said, "Well thank you, my dear Ino."

Kurenai said, "Ok, Anko, now that you've probably broken the piano from sitting on it,"

Anko yelled, "HEY!"

Kurenai continued, "And you've probably broken the man's microphone by shouting into it,"

"YOU HELPED!"

Kurenai cleared her voice and said, "Ladies, I think we should head on to the final destination, 'destination three.'"

Everyone yelled and clapped. They started to stand up, and Anko draped her arm over Kurenai's shoulders. She said, "Seriously, Kurenai. Seriously. This is the best fun I've had in a long time. You're a great friend, even though you sprung this on me with no warning, like a bitch. I would have dressed a little nicer had I known I was going out."

Kurenai said, "I just wanted to do something special for you. You're the only person close to me that I know who's getting married, and I wanted to help you do it right."

Anko gave Kurenai a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and said, "You're the best. When it's your turn to get married, I'm all over it."

Kurenai said, "Before you go planning a party for me, let's finish yours first huh?"

Anko said, "Absolutely!"

"To destination threeeee!" Kurenai shouted as she walked arm in arm with Anko out the door of the piano bar.

Anko said, "What exactly is destination three and where is it?"

Kurenai said, "You know better than to ask. I'm not telling. But you'll like it."

"Ok. I trust you. Just make sure of one thing."

Kurenai stopped walking, and looked at her friend and said, "Sure. What do you need?"

Anko said, "To get home in one piece without doing something stupid."

Kurenai laughed and said, "One of us will make sure you're home safe and sound. Why do you think I invited so many people? Someone will be semi-lucid before the night's over."

"I doubt it will be me."

"I'll make SURE it's not you."

Anko nodded and said, "Fair enough. To 'destination three!'"

The two lady shinobi followed "the pack" out into the night air in search of 'destination three.'

The male marauders were assembled outside a "Gentlemen's Club," appropriately named, "The Chartreuse Chanteuse." It looked quite French and fancy, with neon lights in the shapes of naked women blinking on and off in different positions. Asuma dragged Kakashi up to the door and said, "Gents! Behave yourselves inside here or we'll get thrown out. This is a respectable establishment."

Jiraiya said, "It certainly is. Step aside son, Daddy wants to go inside!" He practically drooled at the prospect of what was behind the doors.

Asuma turned to Kakashi and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have invited him, but he did promise the porn,"

Kakashi said, "That didn't work!"

Asuma said, "True. Either way, let's go guys!" An enthusiastic roar, complete with a few fist pumps in the air by various ninjas followed the men through the doors and into the Gentlemen's Club.

Exactly twelve seconds later, the entire group of men was bodily thrown out of the establishment. The reason? Jiraiya was with them.

Inside the door was a list of men who were banned from the establishment for one reason or another. Jiraiya's face was blown up, poster size, with a big red circle and a slash over it. Since everyone was there WITH him, they were all banned too. For life.

Asuma said, "I KNEW I shouldn't have invited him!"

Ibiki said, "How could you not have SAID anything to us about this place old man!"

Genma said, "Jeez! Now we're all labeled pervs!"

Gai said, "And only one other of us deserves that title."

All eyes went to Kakashi, who promptly bowed deeply. He said, "I'm sure I'll live up to that title." Jiraiya cowered as he continued to be brow beaten by his fellow leaf shinobi.

Iruka and Ebisu returned from taking the injured "live entertainment" to the hospital. They walked up to the grumbling crowd of men outside the club. Iruka said, "What the hell happened? What happened to the plan? Aren't we going in?"

Asuma said, "Is the girl ok?"

Iruka said, "Yeah, but they're keeping her for a few hours for observation. Now what happened?"

Shikamaru walked up and said, "HE," pointing to Jiraiya, "is what happened!"

Ebisu said, "HIM! You should have never invited him!"

Asuma said, "That's what I said!" Jiraiya continued to cower.

Gai, ever the youthful peace maker, stepped forward and said, "Gentlemen, and I use that term lightly, it seems as if our plans to observe the beautiful nubile ladies of Konoha in a state of undress have been thwarted. It must be that the cruel hand of fate is preventing us from seeing creamy lady-flesh today."

"I believe I saw a hip Gai-Sensei!" Lee bellowed at his former sensei.

Gai put his hand on his former student's shoulder and said, "Good for you Lee. Good for you." Both got teary eyed until Kakashi said,

"Gai, stop crying."

"I'm not Kakashi! You bastard," he sniffed loudly and wiped his left eye.

Asuma said, "Maybe Gai's got a point there."

Gai looked up and said, "I do?" His eyes were almost as wide as Lee's.

Asuma continued, "Maybe fate is interfering and doesn't want us to see naked females tonight."

Genma said, "So what do we do now? It's too early to end the party yet." Many of the men present agreed verbally and one very distinct, 'believe it,' was heard.

Asuma thought a second and said, "We'll go where there is strategically covered skin,"

Jiraiya interrupted with an excited look on his face, "Co-ed hot springs?" He batted his eyes hopefully at Asuma.

Asuma said, "No. Not another word out of you old man." Jiraiya's face fell. "We'll go to The Dancing Dragon."

All the men looked around at each other and nodded. Asuma said, "That is if our guest of honor agrees."

Kakashi knew The Dancing Dragon well. He'd gone there many times before and with Anko. It was the perfect pick up joint. Lots of good looking people hung around there to dance and ogle each other. After he and Anko went 'public' with their relationship, the two of them used to go there and watch other people try and pick up members of the opposite sex, as well as of the same sex. It was really quite amusing to him. But the place did have great atmosphere and even greater dance music. It was a roomy comfortable place that everyone who was anyone went to. Kakashi said, "Lead the way." He only wished Anko was with him this time because she liked to dance, but only after she'd had a few drinks in her.

Anko yelled, "Will someone at least give me a hint what 'destination three' is?"

Hinata and Tenten giggled, while Temari said, "Wanna go dancing Anko?"

Anko said, "Really? Dancing? Oh yeah I could really get my groove on now." Kurenai and about half the ladies present laughed hard at Anko's use of terms.

She said, "What? I WANNA DANCE!"

Sakura led the pack and said, "Let's go!"

They soon arrived outside the doors of a serious discotheque. They could feel the bass from the music within rumbling the pavement they stood on. Anko looked up at the sign and said, "YES! Let me in!" She only had one misgiving; she knew the place was a notorious pick up spot. She'd been hit on there before and she was a little leery of what, or who might be behind those doors, looking for love.

Tsunade said, "Step aside ladies. I'll lead the way."

Shizune blurted out, "Of course! Age before beauty!" She laughed hard, but as Tsunade turned slowly, her hand still on the door handle, everyone backed up a step in abject fear.

Shizune stopped laughing, but continued to smile at her mistress. Tsunade took a step toward her and raised her right hand, preparing to flick Shizune across the street. Sakura jumped between the two and said, "No fighting on party night!"

Shizune said, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I was just joking."

Tsunade said, "I'll forgive you this time, and blame your choice of words on the alcohol."

A heavy sigh left each one of the ladies, including Shizune. Tsunade said, "Alright girls, fall in!" The ladies all yelled, "WOO!" as Tsunade led them into the dance club.

As soon as they got inside, Kurenai disappeared. Shizune, Tsunade and Korekimi headed straight to the bar. Ino, Sakura and Temari went right to the dance floor. Hinata and Tenten grabbed Anko and dragged her to a table.

Tenten asked, "Anko, what would you like to drink?"

She said, "Some sweeeeeet sake right now would hit the spot."

Tenten said, "Coming right up! Come on Hinata!" The two girls scampered to the bar and Anko was left alone for the first time that night.

She looked around a little bleary-eyed at the activities taking place around her. She was having the best time ever! She thought _I wish Kakashi were here with me. Then everything would be perfect. Wherever he is, I hope he's having as much fun as I am._

She looked around again. There were some girls dancing, but most were at the bar. She turned and saw Tsunade and Korekimi laughing. Next to them Shizune was talking to two very good looking men. _Good for her – have a good time Shizune. Forget all about that fuck Genma._ She smiled to herself as Tenten and Hinata brought a tray with many drinks on it. They put down a bottle of sweet sake in front of her, and she thanked them profusely.

Hinata said, "Anko-san, wanna dance?"

Anko said, "In a minute. I'm not quite ready yet."

"Suit yourself!" Then she and Tenten joined some of the other girls on the floor.

Anko looked back and saw that another two men were now talking to Korekimi and Tsunade. She thought _this place never changes._ Slowly, she watched as men began to dance around the group of kunoichi on the dance floor. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back against her chair, feeling her back pop twice. _Now I'm ready_ she thought, but as she stood, someone grabbed her arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Now who would want to mess with an innebriated Anko when she's having such a good time? You'll find out next.

Next up: The girls continue to enjoy themselves, while the guys make it to The Dancing Dragon. But who's grabbed Anko's arm? And coming up next chapter - something that I think has never been done before in fanfiction - at least I've never seen it personally. Get ready Sara! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone! Who the hell grabbed Anko? You'll see right away. There's also going to be something really interesting that happens next, so pay attention. Also, make sure that you read the A/N at the bottom for your mission - if you choose to accept it. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko turned instinctively; ready to punch any man who DARED grab her arm straight in the mouth. As she swung her fist, she connected with nothing but air. As she looked at where her supposed target had disappeared from, she saw Kurenai standing up from a crouched position dragging another girl, a waitress with her.

Kurenai said to the waitress, "See why I told you to duck?"

Anko said, "Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you guys! I'm so sorry!" She shook hands with the waitress, who said,

"No problem! So you're Anko?"

"Yeah I am. And you are?"

"Sara. Your friend here asked me to make sure your glass is never empty."

Anko smiled widely and clapped her hands and said, "Excellent! Whoa, I love your shirt. What is that?"

Sara said, "Oh, I guess it's a winged dragon flying through clouds. Here, look at the back," she spun so Anko could see the back of her shirt.

Anko read, "Dragon Mistress of the Heavens. Is that what the shirt is?"

"Yeah, kind of, it's the name of the band playing downstairs tonight. They wanted me to advertise for them – so they gave me this shirt to wear."

Anko said, "I like it, I have to get me one of those, but not right now. For now, I dance! Woo!!" She spun away from the ladies and shimmied to the dance floor. Kurenai shook her head as she watched Anko spin away. Sara said,

"Is she always like that?"

Kurenai said, "Just when she's drinking. Make sure her glass isn't empty, ok?"

Sara said, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Kurenai nodded and said, "Just make sure her glass stays full."

"Ok," Sara said as she took stock of the drinks at the table, deciding which one was Anko's.

On the dance floor, the younger girls saw Anko coming and reached out for her and pulled her into the center of their group. Anko was having the time of her life as she danced amongst her friends, peers and acquaintances. The only thought that invaded her fun was an occasional thought of Kakashi, and her hope that he was having a good time.

The men arrived outside The Dancing Dragon. Asuma immediately asked, "Alright old perv, are you banned from this place too?"

Jiraiya said, "That was only a month long ban. I'm allowed back in now."

"You'd better be. Come on gents, let's go in and see what trouble we can get into."

Kakashi sighed and said, "I'm not bailing anyone's ass out of jail tonight."

Asuma said, "There you go with the ass thing. Shut up and get inside."

The band of male shinobi threw open the doors of The Dancing Dragon and stepped inside en masse. The group looked all around, and as far as the eye could see, there were dancing beautiful people. Men were well dressed, making Kakashi quite self conscious of his "Love Machine," attire. The women, oh the women. What they wore, what _little _they wore in some cases, worked well for all of them, and all the men took note.

As they stood at the entrance looking up, Kotetsu said, "Hey, I see Shizune at the bar. She's there with Tsunade and Korekimi!" All eyes went to the bar, where Shizune was still getting quite a bit of attention from two very good looking men, as were the 5th Hokage and Konoha's most prominent psychiatrist.

Genma looked around the rest of the group of men and thought, _Shizune? She's here? What's she doing here? I thought she'd be out with the girls tonight._ He looked to where Shizune stood and saw her laughing happily. She had a big genuine smile on her face, as the two men who were in front of her held her attention. _She looks fantastic. Just look at her face. _And in that instant, Genma felt a pang in his stomach. It was a mixture of jealousy and sadness for what he'd lost, more like who he's lost, and what he might have had. He realized at that moment what a really big mistake he'd made in ruining what he had with her. And he regretted what he'd done wholeheartedly.

He thought _I lost her because of Anko. And where did it get me? Nowhere. Wow did I screw up. Just because I wanted Anko. Hey. Anko's here too. And there's the other girls! _He pointed and yelled – "Hey you guys, the girls are here too!" He pointed to the direction where the pack of girls was dancing rhythmically on the dance floor.

Kakashi said, "They're here? Where?"

Asuma pointed to the dance floor and that's when Kakashi saw her. There was his Anko completely engrossed in dancing with her fellow kunoichi. He could tell she was having a great time, and he really didn't want to disturb her, but all he could thing was _there's my soon to be wife, with not a care in the world. I'm glad she's having so much fun because my night pretty much sucked so far. _Being the closet voyeur he was, he would have been quite content to stand there and look at her all night, but a tug on his sleeve from Naruto snapped his attention back to the band of scoundrels he was currently out with.

The men pushed some square tables together so they could all sit down as a group. That was the plan at first anyway. Everyone was pretty much free to do what they wanted, but seeing as Kakashi's so called "bachelor party" was pretty much a bust, they all felt obligated to hang out with him for a little while longer at least.

Genma sat down amongst the other shinobi and kept glancing over at Shizune and her current 'suitors.' He really had no right to feel anything at all because of what he did to her, but still, somewhere deep inside him, he missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her company. He missed their long talks and flirty teasing. Sure he missed the sex, but he found that he missed being with her more than the sex, which amazed him.

Shizune must have felt that someone was looking at her because moments after Genma looked her way; she turned and made eye contact with him. At first she was stunned; shocked that he was even there. And he was looking directly at her. _What's he doing here? Oh, God, the whole lot of them is here. I'll have to let the others know. But why is he looking at me? We're so over, even though I wish we weren't. But I can't make him love me if he won't._ She sighed internally and turned her attention back to the two men in front of her.

In the meantime, Sara went to the table of Konoha's finest male ninjas to take their drink orders. She'd put down a napkin and yell over the music, "What can I bring you?" Then she'd write down the drink order and a brief description of the person on the pad she carried with her. She started with Ibiki, who ordered a pink squirrel. She jotted down, 'pink squirrel,' and 'creepy,' next to it. Next was Chouji. She wrote down, 'draft beer,' and 'swirly cheeks.' Next was Kakashi, which she wrote down, 'sake,' and 'one-eye.' This went on until she got to Genma.

Genma was still slightly distracted by Shizune when Sara stepped up beside him and attempted to yell over the crowd to take his drink order. She put his napkin on the table in front of him but it skittered right off the table and landed on the floor by Genma's foot. Sara yelled, "Oh sorry, let me get that." She squatted down to pick up the napkin.

At the same time, Genma bent over and said, "No, that's ok, I'll get it."

Sara got there first and came up quickly, not quite seeing how close Genma was to her as she stood. As she did, her elbow connected with his nose, and she felt a sickening snap that at first she thought was her elbow. But when she felt no real pain, she turned back to look at Genma, and that's when she realized she'd accidentally, more than likely, broken the poor guy's nose with her elbow.

Shizune saw the whole thing happen. She said to her companions, "I'm sorry! I have to go. Thanks for the drink!" Both men were a little shocked at how suddenly Shizune left, but they didn't follow her where she went, which was straight to Genma.

She thought to herself, _this is stupid. Why am I trying to help him? He hurt me badly. He broke my heart. Why should I help him? Because first of all it's my job, and second of all. . ._ as she reached him and squatted down to see how bad his nose was, he locked eyes with hers and she knew the second reason why she wanted to help him. She still loved him. She mentally cursed herself for the way she felt about the man who broke her heart, but she couldn't help herself. Love is what it is.

Sara felt terrible. She ran to get a towel from the bar to stop Genma's spouting nose from spraying blood all over the table. The guys at the table with him couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kakashi just chuckled a little under his breath, but because of the loud music, nobody would have heard him had he laughed out loud. The other guys showed concern for a few moments, but when Shizune took the bar towel from Sara and held it to Genma's nose, they knew he'd be fine. When Shizune helped Genma stand up, and led him out of the bar, they knew he'd be much more than fine.

Tsunade and Korekimi had seen Shizune run away from the bar and saw who she had gone to help. They also took note that the rest of the heathens were with him. Tsunade said, "We'd better let the rest of the girls know that the men are here. It's getting late anyway. They won't ruin our night."

Korekimi said, "I don't know. Maybe they should keep to themselves. It might not be a good idea to mix parties." But as they watched, Tenten ran off the dance floor right past them. Korekimi said, "Too late," as they watched her drag a very reluctant Neji from his chair and practically carry him to the dance floor.

As soon as the rest of the girls saw that Neji was there, they figured that the rest of the men couldn't be far behind. Tenten pointed, "They're over there!!" The group of girls went after the seated male shinobi. All of them except Anko and Kurenai, who had joined Anko on the dance floor earlier. The two continued to dance and feel the music, completely enjoying themselves until they felt a little too much space around them. Kurenai looked around and realized that there were less of the girl pack on the floor. In fact only Tenten was there and she was dancing with someone Kurenai couldn't quite see. It was just her and Anko left out of the group there, and Anko was still blissfully dancing to the loud dance music completely carefree.

Kurenai yelled, "HEY! Anko! Where'd everybody go?"

Anko looked at her and said, "WHAT?!"

"Where's the girls?"

Anko hadn't noticed that they'd even gone. She looked around and saw the pack of them around what looked to be a table full of men. She shouted back to Kurenai, "Looks like they found some fresh meat!"

Kurenai said, "Good for them! That'll keep them busy tonight!" They continued to dance and enjoy themselves, secure in the fact that they knew where their younger counterparts were.

* * *

**A/N:** TADA! Genma's got a broken nose thanks to Sara, who is fellow fanfic-er Dragon Mistress Of The Heavens! No kidding! She'd always wanted to break Genma's nose, so I wrote her in so she could! Now, that brings me to your mission, should you choose to accept it. The next story will be the "Friends Series" finale - if YOU would like to be written into it, please read my profile, and you will see how you can participate!

Next up: Dance fest, one very HOT lemon, and the story starts to change to the dramatic. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Just a little more fun, and a bit of "naughty" before things start to turn dramatic. Yes, it's true, LEMON WARNING! Let's get started right away. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi saw it coming. He saw the onslaught of kunoichi before they consumed the table, and all the men at it. The ladies went around the table, selecting and grabbing different male shinobi by the arm and practically retching them out of their seats, hauling them to the dance floor with them. Kakashi marveled at how forward the ladies became after they had a few drinks in them. They weren't blatantly sexual or anything, but even the young Hyuuga heiress was tugging at Naruto's arm, trying to get him to go with her to the dance floor. It seems that the alcohol she'd ingested completely chased away her shyness.

Ino walked up to Chouji and grabbed him by the arm. He tried to shy away from her, but when she crossed her arms in front of her, put a serious pout on her face, and stomped her foot once, he stood up and followed behind her as she led him to the dance floor.

Sakura walked up to the table and said, "OK, Kotetsu, Izumo, I know you're both dating the sister scientists, so you're safe with me tonight. Come on – time to dance." Both Kotetsu and Izumo shrugged to each other and followed the pink haired medical specialist.

Hinata continued to struggle with Naruto. He whined, "But Hinata, I don't dance well!"

Hinata said, "Naruto, if you don't dance with me, I won't have anyone to dance with!" Truth be told she didn't want to dance with anyone else BUT him.

Iruka spoke up and said, "I'll dance with you Hinata if Naruto won't."

Hinata looked completely disappointed. Naruto noticed. He said, "Not necessary Iruka-sensei. Come on Hinata. One dance won't hurt. Just don't laugh at me!" Hinata positively beamed as she led him to the dance floor.

Temari simply walked up to Shikamaru, pointed at him, then pointed to the dance floor. She turned and walked away from him. He sighed, stood up silently and followed her shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor, avoiding the other shinobi's eyes and laughs.

Asuma scooted a chair closer to Kakashi. He said, "I see our ladies don't know we're here yet, or they'd be running over here to get us."

Kakashi said, "Are you kidding? They're having the time of their lives up there. I'm happy just watching Anko enjoy herself so much."

"Sorry your party was a bust man. We tried."

Kakashi said, "I know you did. I do appreciate it. But in the future, do one thing for me."

"Yeah?"

"Don't invite Jiraiya."

Asuma laughed and said, "Where is that old perv anyway?" They both looked around and spied him talking to a young buxom girl in a mini dress. Seconds later, the girl not only threw her drink in Jiraiya's face, but she slapped his face to go along with it. He rubbed his face looking around and saw that Asuma and Kakashi had seen what happened. He knew they witnessed everything because Asuma was smiling and waving at Jiraiya, and as far as Jiraiya could tell, Kakashi was smiling too, because he too was waving. He quickly flipped them both off and headed toward Tsunade. She saw him approaching, and quickly balled up her fist. He wisely kept on walking.

Anko saw Temari, Sakura, and Hinata all back on the dance floor. Then she saw Naruto? With Hinata? She saw Shikamaru dancing with Temari. She grabbed Kurenai by the shoulder and yelled, "HEY! What are those guys doing here? I figured they'd be with Kakashi at Asuma's!"

Kurenai saw the guys on the dance floor and said, "They're supposed to be there! That must mean," both ladies started looking over heads, and around gyrating bodies, trying to see if their men were there too. Unfortunately for them, the dance floor was packed with bodies, and they'd have to leave it to see past it.

Asuma stood up and said, "I'm going to go find Kurenai. I saw her somewhere out there in the middle of all those bodies. I better let her know I'm here."

"You're so whipped."

Asuma smiled back at Kakashi and said, "Yes. Yes I am. You ok here? Wanna come up?"

Kakashi poured some sake in his cup and said, "Nah. I'm just going to stay here for a little bit. Watch my lady up there enjoying herself."

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in a bit."

Kakashi tossed back the sake, right through his mask, and gave Asuma a slight wave. He watched Asuma fight his way to the packed dance floor before he was swallowed by it.

Kakashi looked toward the dance floor and couldn't see Anko anymore. There were just too many people there. He looked around and all the men who had come to the party with him were either dancing with the girls, talking amongst themselves, or chatting up girls. He was quite content for a few minutes, then he looked at his watch. _This is fine, but I think I want to leave. I'll let Anko know, if I can find her._ He stood up and tried to get closer to the dance floor just to let Anko know that he was there, but he didn't intend to stay much longer.

Anko was getting tired. She was thirsty and sweaty and she had to pee. Suddenly Asuma burst into the crowd of people right next to her and she watched as Kurenai's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Kurenai flung her arms around Asuma's neck and kissed him deeply right there on the dance floor. She saw Asuma put his hands on her waist and pull her against the front of him. Their kissing stopped and they looked at each other smiling, still holding each other. Anko thought _I'm glad they're not so private anymore. It's good to see them both happy with each other. _It was good that her friend was there with her boyfriend, and Anko wondered where hers was. She had to pee anyway, so she thought she'd look for him. She tapped Kurenai on the shoulder and mouthed the words, 'I have to pee,' and pointed toward the bar. Kurenai nodded, not once taking her arms from around Asuma's neck.

Anko bounced around people trying to find a way to get off the dance floor. She tried to pass Ino, but Ino grabbed her and spun her, slightly disorienting her. She re-oriented herself, spun away from Ino and continued her journey through the sea of people that almost threatened to drown her. As she fought her way through the people, she finally caught sight of the last of the people dancing on the edge of the dance floor. She pushed herself through those last few and smacked into someone's chest. She stood still, and then began to smile. She knew the scent coming off the skin of the person she'd run into, and verified her suspicion by looking at the shirt he wore. "Love Machine." She smiled up as she felt arms encircle her. She smiled into the face of her fiancé.

Kakashi said, "Well hello there."

Anko smiled and then said loudly, "I have to pee!"

"Jeez, you're romantic."

Anko got a saucy look on her face and said, "Come with me."

Kakashi said, "To the bathroom?"

Anko said, "Why not?"

Kakashi thought _my God I love this woman._ He smiled under his mask as she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

They waved to their comrades as they went down a dark hallway that held led the way to many restrooms.

Korekimi and Tsunade watched Anko lead Kakashi down the dark hallway. Korekimi looked at Tsunade and pointed toward the retreating shinobi. Tsunade just nodded her head – they both knew the engaged couple were looking for a little private time. Tsunade knew it because she saw that 'certain look' on Anko's face as she passed. She remembered back to when she had that 'certain look' quite often herself. A smile crept across her face as she fondly remembered sneaking off with Dan for some private time.

Anko giggled, quite inebriated as she pulled Kakashi further into the hall. She said, "Shh! Wait right here." Kakashi nodded as she peeked into one of the women's restrooms. The club had many of them, because it was always a busy place. And where there were many people, there had to be many facilities to accommodate them.

She quickly came out and said, "Occupied." Then she passed the next two restrooms and went to the one at the furthest end of the hall. She walked inside and looked around. Then she opened the door, reached out, grabbed Kakashi by his "Love Machine," and pulled him into the women's restroom with her.

Kakashi didn't get a moment to argue, not that he would have. The force with which Anko pulled him through the door, then pushed him back up against it told him that she meant business. He thought quickly, _this reminds me of Icha Icha Restroom Rendezvous! Yes!_

Anko growled at Kakashi as she stared at him intently. She was feeling quite frisky and wanted him immediately. She wouldn't wait, and she intended to take what she wanted from him. He didn't mind in the least. As she growled at him, low in her throat, Kakashi tore his mask down, lunged forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. Anko reciprocated, and drove her fingers up into his hair, gripping it tightly as she tried to push more of her tongue into his mouth. She felt Kakashi's hands moving on her body, his left arm wrapped around her back, and dove immediately to her ass that he squeezed tightly, pulling her against his already ready erection. He grunted at the contact that caused his penis to throb angrily, demanding release. Anko felt Kakashi's right hand then race straight up her shirt, and grip her left breast in his hand roughly. She broke their kiss and threw her head back exhaling, "YES," as she ground her pubis against his tortured erection.

Kakashi's mind was blank except for one thought – immediate release. He let go of Anko and pushed her back a step, yet she grabbed his neck again, and pulled his face forward toward her for another deep kiss. He fumbled quickly with her jeans, undoing the button and zipper and pushing them down the best he could. All the while, Anko continued to kiss him, until suddenly, she reached for his pants and felt his penis through his pants. Kakashi gasped at the feel of her hand stroking him through his clothes, which made him push and tug at her pants more urgently.

The instant that he pushed her jeans to her knees, he proceeded to grab the front of her underwear and tear them from her. Anko let out a small grunt into his mouth, as she continued to kiss him. Suddenly he pushed her away from him forcefully. Anko stared at him slightly confused. But that didn't last long. Kakashi grabbed her by the hips and walked around behind her. He gave her ass a single stinging slap one second, and bent her at the waist the next. Anko put her elbows on her knees and arched her lower back so she could get into the position Kakashi wanted her in.

The milliseconds before their carnal copulating were sheer torture for both of them. But the moment Kakashi thrust himself into Anko without warning; both shinobi knew the true meaning of bliss. Anko was covered in goose bumps from head to toe as the only man she'd ever loved slammed into her from behind. Kakashi just looked down at what he was doing and knew he wouldn't last but mere moments more.

Anko began to make a very familiar noise – one that only Kakashi could drive out of her. She moaned low, sounding similar to the growl she'd faced Kakashi with earlier. Because of the sudden entry and rapid thrusting Anko was driven moments later to a screaming orgasm. She silently thanked any god she could think of for the invention of the loud music that effectively muffled her delighted vocalizing.

Kakashi hearing the sound coming from Anko, took one last look at her ass and immediately erupted in his own gasping orgasm. He held his breath as well as her hips, and gritted his teeth as he pushed himself into her as far as he possibly could. Anko could feel the warm wetness inside her, and the wonderful slippery feeling as Kakashi finished his final smaller thrusts.

Anko almost collapsed to the floor when Kakashi withdrew from her. She panted hard. Kakashi too was almost breathless. Just seconds later, she felt a familiar hand on her bare backside. She turned her head to look back at Kakashi who looked at her with what she could only describe as adoration in his eye. His eye was close to smiling, close to sparkling, half lidded as always, and warm. He walked closer to her, never breaking eye contact with her. She began to stand up without saying a word, staring into his face, so grateful that she'd found the one true love of her life. He turned her slowly to face him, her jeans still around her knees, then he drew her forward to him, in a slow loving kiss.

Anko wanted to melt. She loved their hard fast lovemaking, but when Kakashi kissed her slowly, she could barely stand it. It always caused her to get chills, and turn every single nerve ending in her body to fire. But even worse, was when Kakashi kissed her and wrapped his arms around her slowly, like he was doing right then. He loved to hold her tightly and practically squeeze the breath out of her as he kissed her deeply. It was such a turn on to Anko, that it was almost more than she could stand.

When Kakashi finally lessened his grip on the woman he loved, and their sensual kiss ended, Anko took a huge breath and looked up dreamily at the man in front of her. _Only he can make me feel this way. No one else can, no one else ever could._ So she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I love you Hatake Kakashi, but,"

Kakashi's blissful look turned to concern as he said, "But what?"

Anko stepped out of his grasp, and began waddling to a bathroom stall. She said over her shoulder, "I told you I had to pee." She continued to waddle to the stall where she answered nature's call.

Kakashi started re-arranging himself thinking _what a woman. _He washed his hands and then quickly hunted for Anko's discarded underwear while he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom stall. After finding them and tucking them in his pocket to add to his collection, he felt something wet on his chest. He looked down and found five very distinct holes in his "Love Machine" shirt. He poked his fingers through each one of them, one time withdrawing a small amount of blood on his finger. He said, "Awwww!"

Anko flushed the toilet and said, "What? What is it?" She opened the door with concern written all over her face.

"Look!" He showed her the holes.

Anko got a sheepish/apologetic look on her face, then raised her right hand, putting each of her fingers into one of the holes. It was a perfect match. She said, "Sorry."

He said, "I'll forgive you if you give me another kiss."

She stepped aside of him and washed her hands. Then she stood on her toes and kissed his nose and said, "There. I'm forgiven right?"

"That was kind of a tiny kiss."

Anko walked toward the door and said, "I'll kiss something else later if you're a good boy."

"You know just what to say don't you?"

Anko nodded and said, "Wanna head back to the party?"

"Sure. I could stay for a while longer. Let's see who we can get to buy us drinks now."

"Deal." The two shinobi then left the women's rest room, or as they now referred to it as the women's "wrestling room," and returned to their party. None of their friends, colleagues or acquaintances except for Tsunade and Korekimi, had any idea of what had happened in the women's "wrestling room." And none of the entire party of shinobi had any idea of what was quietly happening in some temporary housing inside the village.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun DUN!! Just a tad more fun, then it's time to enter the dramatic. Did you like the hot lemon? I rather did.

Next up: The next morning. And what's happening at the temporary housing? You'll see. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi everyone, welcome back! We are now finished with the bachelor and bachelorette parties, but the side effects of said parties are still lingering with our beloved shinobi. After a little fun here, the story will start to change to a more dramatic one. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning, just about every shinobi in Konoha had one hell of a headache. Almost all were close to dehydration, had major sensitivity to light, and all could have sworn that their tongues had grown fur during the night. Somehow, Anko and Kakashi made it home, though they had no idea how. Kakashi woke and immediately shielded his eye. He still had his clothes on, and his mask. The sun that was beaming through the bedroom window pierced his eye like an ice pick. He covered it quickly then rolled to the side to see Anko with her arm already over her eyes, mouth open with a small trail of drool coming from the side of her mouth closest to him. He laughed quietly but quickly grabbed his forehead because laughing right then hurt - a lot. He groaned slightly and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, only to have them land on something warm, and somewhat, orange?

Through his fogged hung-over vision he strained to make out what on earth his feet were on. Then it moved. He rubbed his eye and wondered what the fuck Naruto was doing on his bedroom floor. Naruto was sleeping soundly on his side, with Kakashi's feet on his ribs.

Kakashi said, "Oi," and gave Naruto a shove. Naruto grunted slightly, then made a noise that sounded distinctly like, "snozzzzzz."

Kakashi said a little louder, "Naruto, get up," and again he held his forehead, wishing someone would release the pressure that had built up inside his dehydrated brain.

"Whu, uh, hey. HEY!" Naruto yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Kakashi's hands went immediately to his ears to drown out the offending noise. As he did so, he saw something whiz by and then saw Naruto take a pillow to the back of the head. Naruto had awoken Anko.

Kakashi lay back down and thought _Nice knowing you Naruto; you just woke up Mama Grizzly._ He held his head and giggled slightly as he watched Anko throw the covers off herself angrily, stand up immediately and stomp around the bed to where Naruto was still half sitting, half lying on the floor.

Anko thought _fucking fucker. Fucking wake me up, fuck! Wrong fucking move you fucker!_ She reached down and grabbed Naruto by the collar and thrust her face into his. She scowled at him and said very menacingly, "you do NOT yell in my house for ANY reason. I don't care if you're getting your fucking balls cut off, you DO NOT YELL. AM I UNDER-STOOD!"

Naruto almost wet his pants. He started to shake and his eyes got huge as Anko bared her teeth at him. Anko shook him once violently and growled, "ANSWER ME! AM I UNDER-STOOD!"

Naruto nodded tiny little fast nods and squeaked out, "Yes Anko-sensei!! Please don't kill me!! Kakashi-sensei – help!!"

Kakashi said, "You're on your own Naruto. If I try and save you I might get wounded and I don't feel like getting hurt today. I hurt enough already." He stifled another painful giggle.

Anko let go of Naruto and took a step back. She took a big breath and said, "Ok, why are you here anyway?"

Naruto looked at her and sat up, scooting away from her as far as he could. He said, "You don't remember?"

Anko said, "I just asked you a question. Answer it!"

"Yes ma'am! Uh, last night when the party was winding down, the both of you were pretty out of it, and Asuma-sensei wanted to make sure you got home safely, so they asked me to get you here."

Kakashi said, "You carried us both?"

Naruto said, "No. My shadow clones did. Please don't kill me!"

Anko said, "I'll let you live – this time. What would you like for breakfast?"

Naruto said, "Got any instant ramen?" Anko shot him a, "don't test me," look. So he said, "Anything will be fine, thank you," as he cowered a bit until she turned and left the room.

Kakashi said, "You're lucky she only threw a pillow at you. It could have been the alarm clock. Normally, anyone who wakes her dies."

Naruto said, "What about you? I'm sure you have to wake her at times."

Kakashi got up and stretched. He said, "I do have to wake her. But she won't kill me. She loves me."

Naruto said, "Ah."

Kakashi said, "Come on. Time to get moving. I need aspirin and about a gallon of water. How's your head?"

"Fine why?"

Kakashi thought _ah yes, the nine-tailed fox's chakra heals him before he even gets a hang over. I wonder if the fox gets drunk when Naruto drinks. Hmmm . . . _Kakashi said, "No reason. Thanks for getting us home. I appreciate it."

Naruto stood up slowly and said, "Not a problem Kakashi-sensei. Now, LET'S EAT!"

Anko's head appeared in the door and said, "Did I just hear more YELLING?"

"Uh, no ma'am. Ha, ha, ha. No. Maybe I should just go."

Anko said, "You're staying, but not for long. Get your ass out here and eat. Then you can go."

"Yes, Anko-sensei." Kakashi slapped Naruto on the back and laughed, still holding his head as he walked him out to the kitchen via a quick detour to the bathroom for many aspirin.

Meanwhile, Asuma slept with his face buried in the back of Kurenai's hair. When Kurenai woke up, she could feel warm breath on the back of her head and neck. She smiled to herself, then felt her head remind her what she did the night before. She moaned a little and rubbed her forehead, which made Asuma stir. Then she felt a large strong arm around her waist as the big ninja completely spooned his front against her back.

Asuma said, "Morning," into her hair.

"Morning. Can you breathe like that?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not. My head's killing me."

"Oh yeah. Mine's about to implode too." He held her tighter against him.

She said, "Last night was the best time."

Asuma answered, "It really was fun. We did well."

Kurenai said, "We're the best friends those two ever had. They must absolutely love us." They snuggled in bed together quietly, happily knowing that their friends would be eternally grateful to them for showing them such a good time.

Kakashi and Anko sat at the kitchen table with food untouched in front of them. Both their heads throbbed, and their stomachs a little "off." Naruto ate happily, complimenting Anko on her choice of frozen toaster waffles with chocolate syrup. He wasn't a huge fan of sweets, but he knew better than to say the wrong thing now. Naruto said, "It sure was nice of Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei to throw you guys surprise parties last night wasn't it?" Then he shoved a large piece of chocolate covered waffle in his smiling face.

Kakashi looked at Anko. Anko looked at Kakashi. Both had looks of pain on their faces. In unison they said, "I hate them both." Then they both looked at Naruto, and went back to not eating their breakfasts.

Toward the center of the village, in a temporary housing facility, a man put on a small back pack. It didn't have much in it other than some food, some water in bottles and his citizenship paperwork. He walked out of the temporary housing with a wave to the other people who lived there. He walked through town until he came to the gates of Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo were stationed there, pulling guard duty at a semi-early hour. Both of them weren't feeling quite up to it, but they dared not cross their boss, who might flick them as far as the Land of Birds. Soon they notice a man with a pack approaching and Izumo said, "Hey. Where you off to today?"

The man turned to him and said, "I thought I'd go for a hike in the woods today. It's a nice day and the fresh air will do me good."

Kotetsu totally disagreed with the man. It was TOO sunny, and the air was so fresh it was nauseating him. He said to the man, "That's fine, hope you enjoy yourself. Wait, you're not a citizen are you?"

The man said, "No, but I will be one soon. Just thought I'd go out and get the lay of the land around here."

Kotetsu said, "When do you plan on returning?"

"I plan to be back before sundown if all goes well."

Izumo said, "Here take this." He handed the man a small scroll. He said, "If you get lost and it starts to get dark, just open this scroll, and you'll be summoned back to this spot."

"I thank you kindly. Now, I must be off. Have a pleasant day."

Kotetsu wanted to gag. The man was entirely too sweet on a day where he just wanted to be left alone to nurse his hangover. So he just waved him off and then put his head down on his arms.

The man began to whistle as he headed down the road and into the foliage outside the Konoha gates. He smiled to himself while inside his head, he couldn't stop laughing evilly.

Naruto was quickly ejected from Kakashi and Anko's apartment with yet another reminder to NOT yell around either of them the rest of the day. He ran off, getting ready to head into the academy, as Anko and Kakashi also had to do.

Anko looked at Kakashi as she got dressed and said, "WHY! Why, do we have to go in today after last night? Whyyyyyyyyyy??" She flopped backward on the bed, her arms flung out to the sides of her.

Kakashi still had quite a headache, but as he dressed, he said, "Because we're scheduled to go in today. Plus, it's only five days till the wedding and I think Tsunade is trying to squeeze every bit of work out of us that she can."

"That bitch."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

Anko covered her eyes, "I won't, but MAN, she was there last night! She had quite a few drinks herself! She's got to feel like shit today too."

"And you know how she is when she feels shitty."

Anko sat up and shuddered. She said, "I need more aspirin."

Kakashi reached his hand out and pulled Anko off the bed. "Come on, I need some too."

They walked toward the bathroom in search of pain relief. Anko said after she popped two aspirin into her mouth and chased them with some water, "I'm telling you this much, I'm killing Kurenai the moment I see her for making me feel like shit."

Kakashi took some aspirin and said, "But did you have fun last night?"

Anko nodded. Then she said, "You know that headache you have coupled with that queasy feeling?"

"Yeah?"

Anko turned to leave the bathroom. She said over her shoulder, "Asuma did that for you."

Kakashi hadn't thought of it that way. His well meaning friend had given him one ripper of a headache, as well as intestinal distress. He thought _if he feels even one ounce better than I do, I AM killing him. But if he feels as bad as I do – I'll let him live for now._

The two shinobi gathered their things and walked slowly into work, supporting each other as they went, stopping often to deal with a few leftover dry heaves that presented themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **That's what they get for drinking themselves into oblivion! But they'll live.

Next up: Anko and Kakashi make plans for their evening activities that they hope to engage in if and when they feel better. And who is the man who left the village? That's coming up next. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Ready to meet "the man with the pack?" Also, Anko has a "word" with Asuma here soon. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The man with the pack traveled for what seemed like hours. He was happily humming on the outside, while his thoughts raced inside his brain. He knew he hadn't been followed, but there was no use letting anyone else he might stumble upon think he was anything more than a happy traveler out for a day hike.

After probably another half an hour, when he was sure he wasn't followed, he took to the trees and traveled rapidly far from the village of Konoha.

He traveled quickly, occasionally feeling for chakra, and glancing only with his eyes right and left. As the sun crested in the sky, he came upon his destination. He dropped from the trees and pulled a hidden doorway open in the ground that had been hidden by a genjutsu. A waft of musty smelling air assaulted his nostrils as the door opened more. He cautiously stepped inside with one last look around him, and let the door drop closed above him, triggering the genjutsu to conceal it once again.

Shuffling footsteps greeted him moments later. A ghostly white face looked out of the semi-darkness. It said, "I thought you were back. I could feel you coming a mile away."

The man just glared at the ghostly face and walked by him, bristling with hate. He let his eyes follow the white faced man's eyes until he walked past him and continued on into the darkness. The ghostly man fell into step behind the man with the pack and both walked down and deeper into the quiet underground cavern.

The ghostly faced man asked, "Did you get anything?"

The man with the pack said, "Don't talk to me. I don't answer to you."

The ghostly man desperately wanted to kill the man with the pack who dared oppose him. But it was true, this man did not answer to him. And he wouldn't be all that easy to kill if he did have the opportunity anyway. So he let his anger subside as he walked the rest of the way in silence.

Soon they came to a room that was dimly lit with torches. The rock-like walls underground were shiny from moisture that clung to them like a glaze on fine china. The musty smell that permeated the air was almost unnoticeable after a certain point, as if the brain cancelled it out, or made the nose familiar with it. Either way, the two men who walked into the room didn't smell it anymore.

A voice rumbled low and said, "So, you've returned. Were you successful?"

The man with the pack stepped forward and said, "More than you could imagine."

"Were you accepted as a new citizen of Konoha?"

"I was."

"Let me see the paper."

The man with the pack slid it off his shoulders and opened it. He pulled out the citizenship acceptance paper and said as he handed it over, "You won't believe who signed it."

The ghostly man tried to read who signed the paper before it was handed over, but he didn't see it in time. As the other man read it, his eyes dilated with disbelief. Then a slow sinister smile slipped across his face and he let out a few low laughs. He said, "You're sure he was the real thing?"

"Saw him with my own eyes. He interviewed me. It was him alright."

The man laughed again and said, "I'll have to take your word for it. You would know after all."

The ghostly man said, "If I may ask, who signed the paper?"

The man who held it said, "A ghost. Or at least someone I thought to be a ghost. But no, it seems that Hatake Kakashi is very much alive."

The ghostly man couldn't believe it. It was rumored that Kakashi was dead – killed in an explosion. But apparently, his signature showed that he was still alive and well and working in Konoha.

The man who held the paper said, "I have a new assignment for you."

The man retrieved the citizenship paper from his companion and put it back in his pack. "What is it?"

"I want you to continue what you're doing. Find the weak spots in Konoha. Map out routines of its elite. Gather all the information you can as was planned, but there's one more thing you must do."

"And that is?"

The sinister man sat forward and said, "Find out if Hatake Kakashi's fiancé is alive."

"His fiancé? I didn't know he was getting married."

"He is. Well, he was, before an explosion supposedly killed them both. But since he's alive, that means his fiancé might still be alive too. I need you to find out if she's still alive."

"Who is his fiancé?"

"His fiancé," he paused, "is Mitarashi Anko."

"Really? That would be an interesting match up. I'll find out if she's still alive and report back to you tomorrow."

"Excellent. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"If she is still alive, find out when the wedding will be. I think I know a few people besides myself who might like to attend."

The ghostly man smiled and nodded.

The man put his pack back over his shoulders and turned to leave without another word. He was stopped before he could go by the ghostly man. "Don't forget to put up your façade again. You dropped the jutsu when you came down here."

Again, the man with the pack scowled at the ghostly one and said, "You should know by now, I'm not an amateur." As he finished his sentence a pulse of chakra, or more likely, raw anger erupted from the man with the pack. It was so strong and violent and darkly rooted that it caused the ghostly man to step back slightly. This satisfied the man with the pack, so he turned and left without another word.

Anko and Kakashi spent their morning at work doing much of the same work they did the day before – only with much less enthusiasm, and pretty big hangovers. Anko went through the files updating them, catching small cat naps between entries. Kakashi was again in charge of interviewing new prospective citizens as well as researching their backgrounds.

When lunchtime arrived, so did Anko's appetite. Her stomach growled loudly as she fantasized about sweet dumplings and bonbons. _Bonbon,_ she thought, _I wonder if Kakashi wants to play that little game again any time soon? _She remembered fondly the time she tied Kakashi to her brand new headboard and proceeded to do naughty things to him. 'Bonbon' had been their "safe-word," in case things got a little out of hand.

She smiled to herself as she relived the spicy sexual memories in her head, until a particularly loud stomach rumble broke her concentration.

Anko walked into the lunch room where many other shinobi as well as students had gathered. She saw a couple of faces she didn't recognize amongst the tables, but it didn't concern her much. What did concern her was her ever gnawing stomach.

She picked up a tray and proceeded through the food line, the smell of food making her hunger turn almost desperate. She couldn't help herself and ate one of the sweet dumplings she'd chosen as she stood in line getting the rest of her food. She fully intended to pay for it; she just couldn't wait any longer. She'd ended up giving her breakfast to Naruto at the apartment, before she ejected him. For the first time in about as long as she could remember, she'd gone to work without eating any breakfast. Her stomach just wasn't ready to eat anything solid after the volume of liquid calories she'd ingested the night before.

As she paid for her lunch – including the dumpling she'd eaten, she turned to find somewhere to sit. Asuma was sitting at a table by himself. Anko thought _just the guy. I've got a few things to tell him. And where the hell is Kurenai? I haven't seen her all day! She's been hiding from me all morning._ She walked over to Asuma who looked like he'd eaten half his lunch and abruptly stopped. He had his head down on his fist and he hadn't seen her coming.

Anko lifted her tray a few inches higher than where she originally held it and let it drop on the table in front of Asuma. The unholy racket the tray made when it clattered on the table was heard throughout the entire lunchroom. Asuma almost came out of his skin, "What the hell Anko? Did you have to do that?"

She smiled evilly and said, "Just a little payback for our little surprises last night."

"Thanks so much – my heads still throbbing."

"Mine's not much better. Where the hell is Kurenai?"

"Tsunade gave her the day off as a reward for the parties. Our Hokage had quite a good time last night and so did Kurenai."

"That bitch."

Asuma looked at her and said, "Which one?"

"Take your pick."

Asuma said, "We'll survive today – somehow," as he rubbed his temples.

"Not if Kakashi finds you. His head hurts more than mine does. And I made sure to remind him that his head hurts basically because of you."

Asuma stared Anko right in the eye and said, "You're evil."

Anko popped another sweet dumpling in her mouth and said around it, "So I've been told. But don't worry, I'll hold him back. We both want you alive so we can do the same for you two when it's your turn to get married."

"That'll be the day."

"What? Don't you want to marry Kurenai some day?"

Asuma said, "I'd marry her today if she'd say yes."

Anko thought that was sweet. Asuma truly cared for Kurenai deeply. But she knew that Kurenai was a very private person. She confided her personal life to Anko bit by bit, but still, she never volunteered much. Anko knew that Kurenai loved Asuma, and she'd just come around to letting him even touch her in public, but she was still resistant to many outward signs of affection in front of people. That's just who she was, and Anko knew that.

Anko said, "Your day will come. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. She's a good woman. I can't see myself with anyone else."

Anko said, "I know how that feels. When you find the right one, no one else fits into the picture. It'll happen."

Asuma looked up and said, "Well, well. Look who's here." He waved and said, "Over here Dick-face!"

Anko turned and saw Kakashi flip off Asuma.

Kakashi sauntered over to where the two were sitting and protectively put his hand on Anko's shoulder as he stood there. She loved when he did simple things like that. To her, he was screaming to the world, "she belongs to me," and she loved that feeling, because she knew in her heart that he belonged to her as well.

Kakashi said, "Asshola. I hope your head hurts as much as mine does."

Asuma said, "I assure you, it does. Have a seat."

Kakashi sat next to Anko. She said, "Hi. Did the aspirin help much?"

"Not a lot, but it took the edge off. You're brave to eat now. Your stomach ok?"

"It woke up about an hour ago demanding food. I'm trying to give it a little here and there so I don't get queasy. See Asuma? That's what you should have done instead of plowing into lunch like you meant it."

Asuma said, "I see. So that's how it's done. A little at a time. Ugh. I think I need to go. Kakashi want the rest of this?"

Kakashi looked at the half eaten food on Asuma's plate and his stomach turned over. He said, "Uh, no thanks man. Not quite ready myself yet."

Asuma stood up and said, "Suit yourself. See you guys later." With a wave, he left the table.

Kakashi turned to Anko and said, "So my little dumpling. Do you have any plans tonight?"

Anko took another bite of her lunch and said, "Nothing at all. I feel like having a lazy night in with my fiancé. You?"

"Yes. I think I might as well have a lazy night in with my fiancé as well. That is, if she's available."

Anko scooted a little closer and said, "She is," and she gave him a quick peck on the lips through his mask.

Kakashi said, "Good. Then, maybe we can make some plans to stay in. Anything in particular you'd like to do tonight?"

Anko said, "Well, as a matter of fact, I just thought of some bonbons a little earlier and was wondering if you'd be interested in possibly playing a little game tonight,"

Kakashi's eye got wide as he remembered in full detail what the word "bonbon" was used for. He said, "Yes, I do think we need to discuss the particulars of that little game."

The two engaged shinobi sat at the lunch table, Anko munching slowly on her lunch, while both discussed the implements of pleasure that would be included in that night's 'little game.'

* * *

**A/N: **And the descent into hell slowly begins. Pay attention, it's going to start to jump from the perfect to the horrible soon.

Next up: We learn the man with the pack's name as he asks Kakashi a question. But Kakashi feels like something's not quite right with this guy. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Now, let's get to know the man with the pack a little more. Wanna find out his name? You shall in this chapter. Sorry for the embarrassingly short length of this chapter, but this is where the chapter broke. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The man with the pack took out the scroll that Izumo had given him. He said, "I'll get back fastest if I use this." He opened the scroll and immediately, he was transported physically back to the spot where Izumo had given him the scroll. As he poofed into existence, Izumo picked his head up off the table he and Kotetsu were still sitting at. Kotetsu seemed to be sleeping with his head on one arm.

Izumo said, "Oh, it's you. Get lost then?"

The man with the pack said, "I think I accidentally made a wrong turn out there. Plus, I'd eaten the food I'd packed already and was starting to get hungry again. I'll have to remember to pack more food next time. Good thing you gave me this scroll. Much appreciated."

Izumo said, "You're welcome. If you plan on going out hiking again, make sure you stop here and get another one just in case."

The man pointed to Izumo and said, "I'll do that, thanks. Now, I need to find some food. Be seeing you."

"Yeah," Izumo grunted at him, and put his hand in his chin. Neither he nor Kotetsu felt any better than they had that morning.

The man with the pack stopped at the temporary housing unit. He wasn't hungry at all. He just wanted to drop his pack off with the citizenship paper inside it. He thought to himself, _I think I just lost that paper. I'll have to go request another one._ He smiled to himself as he walked out the door of the housing unit, and straight to the Konoha academy.

As soon as he entered the doors, he inquired where he may find Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi never had a routine, he was always hard to pinpoint. But he had adopted a sort of routine ever since he'd been dating, and become engaged to Anko. So the first person the man asked told him that Kakashi was most likely in the lunch room. The man thanked the informer and inquired where the lunchroom was – even though he knew exactly where it was. He didn't want to arouse suspicions. He was directed, and again he thanked his informer. He thought _this is too easy. This place has let its guard down. Letting a total stranger wander the halls, or at least someone they THINK is a total stranger. _He smirked and went to the lunchroom, hoping to hear word, or find out if Mitarashi Anko was alive.

He got his answer soon enough.

He stood in the doorway of the lunchroom and immediately saw Kakashi's hair. He walked directly to him. He giggled inside as he saw Anko sitting next to Kakashi. He thought _she is alive. This is good news. The boss is going to be very happy about this._ He made himself seem timid as he walked up to Kakashi and Anko. He stood in front of them a moment, bowed and said, "Pardon me sir, but I asked where you were. I apologize for interrupting your lunch."

Kakashi looked up. Anko looked at the man. Kakashi said, "I wasn't eating. What can I do for you?"

The man said, "You interviewed me yesterday and accepted me for citizenship into Konoha."

Kakashi said, "That's right. I remember. You're, Yukio right?"

"That's right sir, Haichu Yukio."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Actually there is. I have misplaced my citizenship paper and I was wondering if I may have one reissued to me. I have to give it to the housing committee so they can move me into permanent housing."

Kakashi said, "I can do that. Do you remember the room where I interviewed you?"

"I do."

"Go there. I'll be right with you."

"I thank you sir." The man bowed slightly again, and turned to go.

Kakashi stared at the man as he left. _Who, _he thought as he watched the man walk away. He continued to stare, almost trying to look INTO the man as he walked away because there was something about him that didn't quite bother Kakashi, but rather stirred something up inside him. It was almost like a familiarity, or a memory, but not quite. There was something there that he couldn't pinpoint.

Anko tugged his sleeve and said, "Earth to Kakashi! Hey. Aren't you going to take care of that Yukio guy?"

Kakashi said, "Yeah," as he looked back to where the man had left the lunch room.

Anko got concerned. She said, "What is it? Is there something going on with that guy?"

Kakashi finally looked at her and said, "Yeah. I have a feeling I know him, but I can't figure out from where."

Anko said, "But he's a new citizen. Maybe you saw him on one of your missions or something?"

Kakashi looked at the door again, but the man was long gone. He said, "Yeah. Maybe that's it," while in his mind he thought _No. That's not it at all. _

Yukio walked to the room where he was previous interviewed by Kakashi and went inside. He sat quietly waiting, thinking about how he was going to tell the boss what he'd seen. He didn't have to wait long for Kakashi entered the room about a minute later. He could feel Kakashi's eye on the back of his head as the jonin walked around to the other side of the desk – looking at him the whole time.

Kakashi sat down and looked at the man. Yukio said, "Is there something wrong?"

Kakashi said, "No. You just seem, never mind."

Yukio asked, "What? Do I seem familiar to you?" He thought _I should, but I'm not about to make it easy for you. Good luck seeing through this jutsu._

Kakashi replied, "No," while he thought _yes._

Yukio said, "Oh well, someone of your stature and experience must have traveled far and wide. I'm sure you've probably seen me somewhere before."

Kakashi said, "That must be it," while he thought _how does he know about my experience? Hmmmm . . ._ "Ok, let me get you another paper." He reached into a desk drawer and drew out another paper and wrote his acceptance as well as his signature on it. He said, "Now try not to misplace this one."

Yukio stood and said, "Don't worry, I won't. I'll take it to the housing authorities right away. Thank you again sir," he stood, bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Kakashi still didn't like the man. He had no problem with granting him his ok when it came to his citizenship the first time, but now, there was something vaguely familiar about him but it seemed it was just out of reach. He just couldn't figure it out. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the man just in case.

As Yukio began to exit the building, he passed the bulletin board that was on the wall just inside the main doorway of the academy. He stopped momentarily to note what was posted there. He thought to himself, _it would have been much easier had I just looked at this and seen Anko's name here under the assigned tasks. I'll remember that next time – even though there won't BE a next time. What's this?_ He looked five days ahead and saw the big letters, "NO MISSIONS," and smaller, "All shinobi who wish to will be relieved of their missions on this day to attend the wedding of Anko and Kakashi at 3:00PM. Missions will resume the following day."

He left the academy and proceeded back to his temporary housing assignment. He smiled inwardly the whole way. He thought _Kakashi. I had no idea you and Anko were an item. But getting married, and in only five days? Oh, that's good news. Such good news._ He played with his thoughts almost giddily in his head. He contemplated going to see the boss right then and there, but he didn't want to risk walking past Izumo and the semi-conscious Kotetsu again. It may arouse suspicion. He could leave by another way – there were many other ways a person could leave Konoha, just as there were many ways a person could enter Konoha. But an unfamiliar face, would arouse suspicion if they left by one of the other known methods of egress. So he decided to quietly busy himself in his temporary housing with making notes of all the things he'd observed in his two days in Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: **I smell trouble! And you will too soon.

Next up: "Coitus Interruptus," and Yukio leaves to deliver his observations. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hi again all! Our dear couple just wants to go home, rehydrate, and play the "bonbon" game. BUT! There's a little twist to their evening that they didn't see coming. Also, here's where the "educational" part of the fic starts. Time to learn a little about Japanese wedding customs! Enjoy!

* * *

Anko and Kakashi, as well as many of the other shinobi made it through the day – barely. When it was finally time for everyone to go, everyone was happy to leave. Just about everyone planned to go home, drink copious amounts of water and go to bed. But Kakashi had other plans for his Anko.

Anko leaned heavily on Kakashi as they walked to their apartment. Kakashi said, "Tired?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Exhausted." He paused momentarily then said, "But there is one thing,"

She looked at him and said, "And that is?"

Kakashi smirked and said, "You mentioned something about a game and bonbon, and,"

Anko grinned evilly at the only man she'd ever loved. She said, "how about we eat some dinner and then see where the night leads us?"

Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him and said, "Deal." They walked home both thinking about how many times they were going to make the other scream 'bonbon.'

They got home, ate a small dinner, and snuggled up on the couch shortly there after. Kakashi leaned into Anko and said, "Hmmm. I'm feeling much better now that I've eaten."

Anko purred at him as he kissed her neck, "Ahuh. Me tooooo, GOD that's good." She ran her hands up his back, pulling him closer to her. "Oh, right there, that's the spot." But she didn't have to tell Kakashi that. He knew all about the spot just under Anko's ear that when nibbled or sucked on, set her on fire.

Anko could feel the heat building in her tired body. Kakashi always knew just what to do to make her crazy. She again, probably had to thank his obsession with the whole Icha Icha series for giving him some of the most incredible, and sometimes unusual ideas to try on, and with her. She leaned back into the couch, letting him put more of his weight on her. She could feel something hard against her thigh, and she was tempted to ask him, 'is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?' but she didn't. She knew what he had in his pocket, and she was going to have a little meeting with it very soon.

Kakashi was still a little queasy from the previous evening's activities, but that wasn't about to stop him from having mind blowing sexual escapades with the woman he loved. He started kissing her harder; sucking on the "spot" she reacted to most. He knew he was leaving marks on her, but she didn't fight it, and he loved to do it. To him they were another sign that she was branded as his. He especially loved it when she was sporting a good sized "love bite" and had to work with Genma. He always made sure to tell her to be sure that Genma saw it.

Things were starting to hit that frenzied pace that both shinobi loved. They were both reaching the point where clothes were about to start flying, when someone knocked on the door.

Anko started to growl low in her throat. Not the kind of growl that Kakashi loved, but the kind that meant, "This better be good or people are going to die." Kakashi just whimpered slightly as he picked himself up off Anko. He got up and went to the door, "adjusting himself" as he went. Anko sat up as Kakashi answered the door.

Kurenai burst into the room, "HEY! Oh, hey Kakashi. HEY! Girl, that was some party last night. I hope you enjoyed yourself." She bounced in the room and headed straight for the couch that Anko was sitting on, wide eyed. Then Kurenai, the ever observant one, noticed the dark red hickey, that just happened to be slightly wet looking, on Anko's neck. She said, "Oh fuck. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Both other shinobi said curtly, "YES!"

Kurenai said, "You can do that any time. Right now, we have things to go over."

Anko said, "Wait just one minute there sister. You throw me a party and get me all drunk and hung over – which I wanted to kill you for – and now you bust into our place and interrupt our fun? What the fuck?"

Kurenai said, "Anko, do you realize it's only five days until the wedding?"

Anko hadn't realized that. Sure she knew in the back of her head that it was getting closer to the wedding, but five days? FIVE days? She said, "That's not too many days."

Kurenai said, "I KNOW! That's why I'm here!" She whipped out a small notebook that Anko didn't even see her come in with, and said, "I've compiled the whole list that we need to go over. I know everything should be done by now, so let's just make sure. Then I PROMISE I'll leave you two alone, OK?"

Kakashi said, "Only if you promise." He walked over and sat on what used to be Anko's couch – across from the ladies.

Kurenai went down the list of things they needed to make sure they had for the wedding. As she announced each one, either Anko or Kakashi or both said, "Check," and she moved on to the next item. When she got to the bottom of her list, everything had been checked off, including all the reception preparations, cakes, sake casks, Kurenai's tomesode kimono – which usually a sister of the bride would wear – and Asuma's formal wear. Kurenai and Asuma were to be some of the witnesses and go betweens during the ceremony.

Finally she said, "The Shinto shrine is booked and will be decorated the day before. The priest is all set and has the proper spellings of both your names. I think we've got it all."

Anko said, "Sure sounds like it."

Kurenai said loudly, "Anko, Kakashi, this wedding is a GO!"

Kakashi sat there silently smiling. Anko said, "What are you grinning about?"

He got up and walked over to her. He put a kiss on top of her head and said, "I can't wait." Then he walked into the kitchen, leaving Anko and Kurenai both with little hearts floating around their heads.

During all the happy planning, and final confirmations that were going on, all was not quiet outside the apartment. In fact, various places in Konoha were being put on a list. The list was entitled, "Easiest places to penetrate the Hidden Leaf Village and cause the most destruction." One of those places happened to be a garden behind a traditional Shinto shrine.

Eventually, Kurenai left and Anko and Kakashi attempted to pick up where they'd left off. Unfortunately for them, their bodies needed sleep more than sex by then. They climbed into bed together and Kakashi wrapped Anko tightly in his arms. She sighed into his chest, savoring the smell of his skin. She drifted off to sleep quickly, lulled to sleep by Kakashi's warm breath across the top of her head.

Morning came and so did the rain. A certain man in a temporary housing facility again loaded a small pack with inconspicuous things, as well as the list he'd compiled. He had important news to report and he wanted to hurry in the rain to give the boss the news. He donned some simple rain gear and his pack and left the temporary housing facility.

As he approached the main gates of Konoha, he noticed a new pair of shinobi where Izumo and Kotetsu were the day before. One of them hailed him, "Going for a walk in the rain are you?"

Yukio said, "I like walking in the rain," while in fact, he did not.

"At least it's not cold rain."

The other shinobi said, "And it's not windy."

Yukio agreed, "It's a good day to view the foliage as nature cleans it. By the way, Izumo gave me a small transportation scroll yesterday that unfortunately I did have to use to return. May I get another from you – in case the rain picks up?"

One of the guards reached behind the table he was sitting at and produced a small scroll identical to the one he had received the day before. "Here you go. Don't be out too long – you'll get waterlogged."

"My rain gear should keep me semi-dry. I must be off. Thank you for the scroll."

"Don't mention it," the shinobi told him as he turned to leave.

As Yukio walked out the gates he thought _if they only knew, they'd have reinforcements ready to defend the village. But they'll know soon enough, and by then, it'll be too late._ He smiled to himself again as he put some distance between himself and the Hidden Leaf Village. Once again, when he was satisfied that he had not been followed, he took to the trees and traveled at top speed to where his news would be very much appreciated.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you feel it? It's slowly building, like a pot of cold water put on the stove to boil. He he hee!!

Next up: Yukio delivers his news, and a new weapon - or distraction - is mentioned. Then we do a little jump ahead as Kakashi and Anko wake up and begin to prepare on their wedding day. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Yukio is about to deliver his news, and you'll learn the identity of the people he reports to. It's also time for a little time jump, so we can get the wedding started. Enjoy!

* * *

Yukio again came to the genjutsu protected door on the forest floor. He opened it and stepped down into. After closing it behind him, he walked the dank pathway to the chamber in where the boss awaited him. He walked by himself, until he came to the doorway. Once inside, he noticed that the ghostly man was standing next to the boss. Yukio said, "Didn't come to greet me when I got here eh, Kimimaro? I was so disappointed."

Kimimaro said, "I didn't feel like wasting my time."

"Is that so?" Yukio's anger started to build, making the air in the room feel heavier.

The man who was seated said, "Enough. Do you have some information for me?"

"I do." He reached into his pack and passed the list over to the seated man.

The man took it and read the contents of the list. He said, "When will they ever learn? Some of these places have been breached before. No matter, it will make it easier for us to do as much damage as possible if these places aren't being defended or even watched for that matter. Very good job. Now, the other matter. Did you find anything out?"

"I did. Anko is alive and well. I saw her with my own eyes."

The man laughed low. "Anko is alive. Did you hear that Kimimaro? An explosion can't kill Kakashi or Anko. But I would expect that of our dear Anko. Now, when is the wedding to take place?"

Yukio said, "In four days' time at the Shinto shrine. 3:00PM."

The seated man laughed sinisterly and said, "Did you happen to get invited?" He laughed again, Yukio looked at him without expression. Kimimaro laughed slightly. "No matter. Have your best outfit ready. We're going to that wedding. We all are." The he laughed again.

Yukio asked, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No. Just return to the Hidden Leaf Village and keep a low profile. Leave the village the morning of the wedding and come meet us in the clearing north of here. We will make final preparations then. For now, you are free to go."

Without so much as a word, Yukio turned and left.

Kimimaro waited to say anything until he heard the overhead door shut down at the far end of the corridor. When he was sure Yukio was gone, he said, "How will we begin the attack?"

The seated man said, "I've been planning more than twenty years for an opportunity like this. It's perfect. For Kakashi and Anko to get married, most of the village will likely want to witness it. Most of the shinobi will be there, that's a given. The village will be largely unguarded. With mostly everyone wanting to see the ceremony at the shrine, all I have to do is present them with a small distraction that will cause utter confusion. And I have just the thing."

Kimimaro said, "You don't mean,"

"Yes. Yes I do. I mean to use her, finally after all this time. And when I do use her, the chaos it will cause, in the brief time she is there, will cause Konoha to fall on its knees before me." Kimimaro smiled, as Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

"Brief time she is there?"

Orochimaru said, "She's perfect for what we need, and then she's utterly expendable." He hummed slightly to himself as his eyes dilated with joy in the dim room.

The four days before the wedding blew by like a strong wind. The man in the temporary housing facility kept a very low profile, just as he was instructed to do. He plotted and planned while he waited. He plotted how to make it look like an accident when he killed Kimimaro during the "plans" that Orochimaru had for the Village. He recalled all the people he'd seen in his travels to and from the village while serving his master. _Master. He's not my master. He could never master me._ He saw many faces he'd seen before, that he knew he would see again. But not for some time. At least not until later in the day.

The morning of the wedding, he packed his meager things and left the village and the temporary housing knowing he'd be back soon, bringing with him, utter chaos.

As he walked through the village an air of excitement was all around. It was the big day. Kakashi and Anko were to be married that afternoon. It seemed as if the entire town had decided to decorate itself. Business owners hung signs saying that they would not be open that day, or that if they were open, they would close by noon to attend the ceremony and reception afterward. The academy itself was not in session, as all the students and shinobi were at their respective homes getting ready to attend something that hadn't happened in a very long time in the Hidden Leaf Village. The marriage of two shinobi was something that wasn't commonly done. It was actually quite frowned upon, but seeing as two of Konoha's greatest loners had found each other and actually made it work, Tsunade herself had finally given her blessing.

As Yukio walked through the streets he thought _how easy this will be. This village has grown soft. These people have no idea what is coming in just a few hours. The next great ninja war may begin with Konoha burned to the ground and turned into nothing but rubble. _He didn't care for the village or its people at all. Not anymore. Although there was only one person that he might be quite amused to see again.

Anko woke up suddenly. She had been lying on her back, and suddenly as the sun hit her face her eyes snapped open and in seconds focused on the crack in "their" ceiling. She thought _it's today. Holy fuck it's today. I'm getting married today. Oh my God._ She was nervous for a few moments, then she heard the early morning inhale of the silver haired ninja sleeping next to her. Right at that moment, she wasn't nervous anymore. She more or less just wanted to get the whole day's festivities over with.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at her. He said, "Happy wedding day."

Anko smiled back and said, "Happy wedding day."

"Come here." Kakashi held his arms open to her, and she snuggled up against him. He kissed the top of her head as he was fond of doing. He was very quiet, just holding her close to him.

Anko asked, "You're so quiet. Why are you so quiet?"

Kakashi said, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The beginning."

"Of us?"

"Yeah."

Then Anko let her mind wander back to that time so long ago when she and Kakashi were just friends who worked together. Then that one fateful night, something brought them together. They'd been through hell and back again since then, and they'd managed to stick together. And now they were going to finally make it official. They would be joined heart to heart, soul to soul, two people becoming one for as long as they both shall live.

Anko said, "Who knew that just a couple of simple drinks and foot massages,"

"and back rubs,"

"between two friends would take us where we are now."

Kakashi said, "If I had known that's all it took, I could have spent years married to you already."

Anko said, "Could you imagine? We'd probably have a few kids by now if that were the case."

Then both ninjas fell silent as they thought about what their children might look like, or act like. Both of them silently hoped that any children they might have did NOT end up with Anko's temper. A child? With Anko's temper? That would be absolutely terrifying.

Kakashi said, "Do you remember that time I surprised you in the alley?"

Anko laughed. "Do I! That was one hot night! But I swear my arms were sore for DAYS after I hung from that fire escape."

"That was hot."

Anko said, "I personally liked the whole quickie over the copy machine."

"Oh really?" Kakashi said.

Anko said, "Oh yeah! The whole explosive passion thing and the danger of possibly being caught. Very HOT indeed."

"I tried to get you to do it again recently."

"I'll make sure to put it on my 'to do' list."

Kakashi said, "The theater was nice too."

"Yeah, sneaking into the little dark hallway and doing the nasty right there in public. What is it with your obsession with having sex in public places?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "You know I really have no idea. I guess when the mood hits me, I'm sometimes outside. I'm just glad you go along with it."

Anko asked, "I remember other things too. Like the time you showed up on my doorway almost dead. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with."

Kakashi got quiet. He said, "I know how you feel. I saw you that way more than once. It tore my heart in two each time."

"Either one of us could still die at any time."

"True. It's all part of the job."

Both ninjas got very quiet as a solemn silence hung thickly in the room. Finally, after about a minute, Anko pushed herself away from Kakashi, and propped herself up on her elbow. She said, "We could lose each other tomorrow, that's why I can't wait to marry you today."

Kakashi said, "My sentiments exactly. So when are we supposed to meet Kurenai and Asshola at the shrine?"

"Well, we had the kimonos delivered to the shrine this morning. Kurenai has two make up ladies coming in too. She thought we should get to the shrine about an hour and a half before the ceremony. It's going to take me a long time to get dressed. Those wedding kimonos are beautiful, but my GOD are they hard to get in and out of."

Kakashi said, "Do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Wear the Fridays under your wedding kimono."

Anko smiled wickedly and said, "Hatake Kakashi, I like the way you think. What do you plan on wearing under your hakama?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Anko. She said, "No. NO WAY! You're going, commando?"

"Sure am. Never know when the mood may hit me at the reception. And if you have the Fridays on, it'll make it very easy for me to have my way with you."

Anko said, "You are the biggest perv in the world, but you're MY big perv." She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

They were quiet for a minute. Then Kakashi asked, "So exactly how many people are coming to the actual wedding?"

"Well, since traditionally only family and friends attend the actual wedding ceremony, and since we both have no family, BUT all our friends call themselves our family, everyone's going to be there."

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Define 'everyone.'"

"From what Kurenai says, she's received RSVP's from just about every family in the entire village. Everyone wants to attend." Anko lay next to her fiancé and continued, "It seems nobody believed either one of us would ever get married, so they all want to see it with their own eyes."

Kakashi said, "Holy fuck, that's a lot of people."

"Everyone at the academy's invited too, right down to the brand new ninjas in training."

"Even that fuck Genma's coming too?"

Anko laughed, "Yes, even that fuck."

Kakashi said, "One question, who's going to be on guard duty then? If everyone's going to be at the wedding and reception, who's at the outposts and lookout towers?"

Anko said with a smile, "Naruto."

Kakashi said, "Naruto?" He paused and then he got it, "Ah, Naruto and his many shadow clones."

"Yep. Exactly. If any one of them sees anything, the info goes back to the original loud mouth who will be right up front standing next to Tsunade inside the shrine."

"How do you know all this?"

"Kurenai is entirely too organized. She has a seating chart for both the wedding and the reception. I saw both."

"Why don't I know any of this?"

Anko turned and looked at him, "Do you really wanna know all the details?"

"Just one."

"Ok."

He said, "Did she get the flowers I wanted?"

Anko smiled widely and said, "Yes, the shrine and garden behind it will be full of purple irises as per your request. What are you going to do? Retire and become a florist?"

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "Not a bad idea really. Kind of hard to get killed if you're a florist."

"Unless you're allergic to bees."

"Which I am not."

Anko sat up and said, "We'd better get up and start making ourselves pretty for later."

Kakashi sat up and said, "It won't take you any time at all."

Anko smiled at him and said, "NO sucking up on wedding day. Get your ass out of bed, or I'll drag you out of it."

Kakashi stood up quickly and chased Anko into the kitchen hoping for a little Icha Icha Countertop Coitus re-enactment, before they had to get ready.

* * *

**A/N:** It's happening! It's wedding day! Are you ready for it? I know Orochimaru and his band of mayhem makers are.

Next up: Yukio arrives at the clearing, and Anko and Kakashi become VERY self-conscious as they get ready to go to the shrine. While they get ready, Anko shows Kakashi something new she'd been saving for a special occasion. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi again all! Well now, there are evil doings afoot. Yukio is about to receive his assignment, and he begins to plot how he will kill Kimimaro "accidentally." And Anko does something really cool with something she's kept secret for a long time. Time for them to leave for the wedding. Enjoy!

* * *

Yukio traveled well past the hidden door in the forest floor – to the pre-designated clearing. As he stepped into the clearing, he was impressed at the sheer size of the army that was amassed there. He easily picked out Kimimaro from the crowd – no one was naturally that pale. Yukio approached Kimimaro, and said, "Where is Orochimaru?"

Kimimaro said, "He's not here yet. He asked me to give you this," he handed him a scroll.

"What is it?"

"Your instructions on what area to attack when we get to the Village."

Yukio stepped away from Kimimaro so he could read his scroll privately. He opened it, unrolled it and read:

"_I will send in the distraction first. She will proceed directly to the shrine. She will send up a flare, then you will attack the northeast wall. Take it down. Proceed inside directly to the Shinto shrine. Once there . . . unleash hell."_

Yukio stood there and nodded silently, until Kimimaro asked, "Where are you to begin your attack?"

"Northeast wall. You?"

"Southeast wall."

Yukio thought _good. I'll know exactly where you are, so I can kill you when I'm done bringing down the wall. I'll make it look like an accident during the melee._ Then he asked, "Who is this 'distraction' that is mentioned?"

Kimimaro smirked because he realized he knew something that Yukio didn't. He said, "Someone no one in the Hidden Leaf Village will expect."

Yukio figured that Kimimaro wasn't going to volunteer any information so he decided to move on. He said, "Which group is mine?"

"Orochimaru has given you a battalion of rock and fire ninja."

_Perfect. All the better to burn you to cinders and bury you with._

Before Yukio or Kimimaro could speak another word, silence fell as an ominous chakra filtered around everyone. Orochimaru appeared in the clearing, rising dramatically up from the ground. All eyes turned toward him and all ears waited to hear him speak.

Yukio himself wanted to take his battalion and leave immediately. He had no reason to stay any longer. He knew who his men were; he knew where he was to attack. On top of all that, he was quickly tiring of taking orders from a madman obsessed with leveling a village that he'd failed to destroy before. But he would lend his services a little longer, but just long enough. Long enough to get exactly what he wanted.

Yukio snapped out of his thoughts as Orochimaru moved forward as if he were about to speak.

Anko and Kakashi couldn't stop grinning. Both got their things ready to go to the shrine. Every time they passed each other – in the hall, the bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, wherever, they both couldn't stop smiling.

Anko felt almost bashful around Kakashi those hours before the wedding. She thought to herself, _this is what a blushing bride is, isn't it? Normally, I'd never believe I'd ever feel like this. But I'm getting married today. Holy fuck._

As she thought that, she giggled. She immediately slammed her hand over her mouth to suppress it, as Kakashi said from another part of the apartment, "I heard that!"

She giggled at the fact that he'd heard the original giggle then she said quietly to herself, "Snap out of it Anko! You're a ruthless killer! You are not some sissy girly girl even if it is your wedding day."

She giggled again.

Kakashi was in the bedroom sorting through the things he wanted to take with him. Anko walked in on him as he was sorting, and as soon as they made eye contact, both smiled, but said nothing.

Finally Anko said, "Watcha doing?"

"Getting a few things ready." He reached into a small trunk, more like a box that he stored in the closet. Some metal clanks sounded as he put it on the bed.

Anko said, "You can't be serious!" as her 'soon to be husband' turned around with his arms loaded with shuriken and kunai. She said, "We're getting married, not going to war!"

Kakashi continued to lay things out. He strapped a pouch to his leg and said, "It's always good to be prepared."

Anko couldn't argue with that logic. They were shinobi after all. At times of peace, and times of war, they had to be prepared. She said, "Pass me some of those."

"How many do you want?"

Anko tied a pack to her leg and strapped her kunai holster to her other leg. She said, "In the dress I'm wearing, I could hide a small armory. Keep 'em coming."

The soon to be newlyweds loaded themselves to the teeth with ninja weaponry to 'be prepared.'

Anko walked over to the closet where she reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a small beautifully carved jewelry box she kept there. Kakashi asked, "So that's where you keep all the fancy jewelry?"

Anko smirked and said as she pointed to the bracelet Kakashi had given her that was always on her wrist, "This is the only jewelry that matters, beside the one I'm going to wear on this finger."

"What's in there then?"

"You'll see." She opened the box and inside were rows and rows of short, four inch senbon.

Kakashi said, "Please tell me that fuck didn't give you those."

"Nope – I had them custom made a while ago."

Kakashi picked one up. It shone with a metallic glow. It was slightly thicker in the center, and had tapered ends that were of course meant to penetrate flesh. He looked it over and noticed that the ends were dulled a bit. He said, "What are these? I've never seen anything like them."

Anko said, "First of all, they're titanium."

"Ooh. Nice."

"And that's not all! They're filled with a paralytic drug. It doesn't kill the victim, just shuts down the central nervous system."

"But how does the drug," Kakashi started.

"See the ends? They're wax. Once thrown, if they hit a body, the force with which they penetrate breaks the wax away, and the drug is injected. Any wax that stays on is designed to melt with internal body heat, and the drug enters the blood stream. Whoever gets hit with one of these would drop before they could pull the damn thing out. Be careful handling that. I don't want to have to wheel you down the aisle in a cart today."

Kakashi carefully put the drugged senbon back. He said, "What do you intend to do with them?"

Anko said, "They're pretty shiny, they'll look like jewelry. I'll wear them in my hair, under my hood."

Kakashi said, "Oh that's right! You're wearing the hood to cover your HORNS!"

"Watch it Hatake. Even though you're right, you don't have to say it that way."

It was true. Traditional Japanese brides did wear a hood to cover their "horns," or in other words, to show their obedience to their husbands. Anko intended to go through with "the tradition," but obeying was not something Anko would never do. If Kakashi knew what side his bread was buttered on, that obeying shit would never happen, unless he wanted to obey HER on occasion.

He smiled at her and said, "Ready to go?"

Anko gathered her things and said, "Yes. Let's go get married."

The two soon to be married shinobi walked out their door and started walking toward the Shinto shrine they were to be married in.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't want to say anything more! Oooh, but there's so much . . .

Next up: Orochimaru performs a terrifying jutsu that scares the hell out of the entire army, except three people, and one of them is going to be very sorry he wasn't scared. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. Now is the time where Orochimaru exerts his power. His plans are revealed, and he performs a terrifying jutsu that gets everyone's respect and attention. This chapter is solely about his preparations and his plans. Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru stood silently as all noise ceased and all eyes turned to him. Even the slight wind that blew made no sound, as if it feared retribution if it disturbed him.

He glared at the army of men amassed around him. They stood in groups and battalions as they awaited word to begin their assault from their serpentine leader.

Yukio waited for instructions even though he wished to leave. He noticed that Kimimaro had slipped away during the silent moments that Orochimaru stood there evaluating his army.

Still, Orochimaru stood still as if he were a statue, his chest rising and falling slightly being the only proof that he was not, in fact, a statue. As he stood there, rogue and missing ninjas, as well as every warrior present could feel it. A pressure pushed against and all around each one of them. Each mans' heart rate increased and their respiration rate began to rise as they stood in amazement of the physical characteristics of Orochimaru's massive chakra.

Some began to feel as if they would scream – anything to stop the pregnant silence that hung all around them. He was testing them, and they knew it. He wanted to see if anyone would crack and run under pressure.

Yukio watched Orochimaru and thought _the drama. I can smell the fear coming off some of these men._ He refocused his mind as Orochimaru raised his hand.

When Orochimaru did this, the silence deepened. Men prayed that their thundering hearts and nervous breathing wouldn't be heard lest Orochimaru exert his evil punishments on them directly.

Kimimaro circled behind the crowd. He could feel different levels of excitement, fear, apprehension, and regret coming from the assembled soldiers. Only one beside himself and Orochimaru seemed unaffected by Orochimaru's "test." That was Yukio. Then Kimimaro looked across the assembled groups and said to himself, _Ah, there is one more who does not quake with fear at the sight of our lord._ He made his way to that individual as Orochimaru lowered his hand.

The evil snake sannin said flatly, "Do any of you oppose me?" He was met with fearful silence. Then he said, "Would any of you run from battle?" Again, he had no takers. He asked, "Would you lay down your lives in service to me?" Almost hypnotically, the men nodded. Finally he said, "Do you oppose my plans and ideals?" More silence.

Kimimaro reached the man who was not fearful of his master. He walked up to the man, and put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned his baleful gaze toward Kimimaro who said loudly, "Here is one my lord!"

The entire crowd turned to see who would possibly ever defy lord Orochimaru. As the man saw all eyes turn to him, he found that he indeed did have a fear of Orochimaru. Quite a bit of fear in fact. He attempted to pull away and run, but Kimimaro was ready for an attempt at fleeing. Bones extended from each of his fingers and curled like hooks, which he drove into the man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain as Kimimaro smiled slightly at him.

Over the din of the crowd, Orochimaru's voice boomed, "Bring him."

Yukio watched as Kimimaro dragged the bleeding man by the shoulder out of the crowd and to Orochimaru. He thought, _now this is interesting._

Kimimaro held the struggling man in front of Orochimaru. The evil sannin stepped closer to him and in an almost undetectable flash; his eyes dilated, then went back to their normal snake-like slits. The struggling man stopped moving and crumpled to his knees shivering, falling from Kimimaro's grip, with his jaw agape. Aside from his punctured shoulder he seemed to be uninjured. Orochimaru hadn't even touched him – he'd just looked him in the eye. The man didn't seem to be damaged, but Yukio knew better. He knew that Orochimaru had just shown the man his quickly approaching death.

The trembling man on his knees gasped in disbelief at what he'd seen. Orochimaru said, "He'll do. Prepare him." The crowd watched as Kimimaro grabbed the man by the shoulders and laid him out flat on his back on the ground. The man didn't resist and he couldn't break the genjutsu he was trapped in. So he lie there trembling watching as his death played over and over before his unfocused eyes.

Yukio saw Orochimaru begin a series of hand seals as he looked at the man who lay at his feet. Kimimaro yelled loudly, "Behold the fate of those who oppose lord Orochimaru. Behold the fate of Konoha!"

The man on the ground began to convulse as Orochimaru finished his hand seals. The mans' body began to actually rise up off the ground as it shook. Small stones, branches and random loose clumps of dirt began to rise also, in response to Orochimaru's building chakra.

When the man's body was a foot off the ground, Orochimaru growled, "You will know obedience. You will do as I command. You will know fear. You will serve your lord."

As he finished his final statement, he clapped his hands together loudly, elevating the chakra level exponentially. Yukio and the rest looked on, watching the man's body begin to lengthen and change.

At first, Yukio had trouble believing what he was seeing. The man that opposed Orochimaru was being changed into something else. The man emitted one loud shriek as his arms, legs and head were stretched in different directions as if pulled by giant invisible hands. As his neck dislocated, his screaming stopped, but the man was far from dead.

Orochimaru performed another series of seals and muttered, "Come to me." Kimimaro stood there with a passive face, as inwardly he smiled maniacally, wishing to fall to his knees in worship of the raw power his lord and master possessed. But he kept standing, lest he upset his master by distracting him.

As all looked on, the man's skin turned blue. Not from lack of oxygen, instead it took on a new color. Whatever he was being changed into, was blue. Deep blue. His neck began to thicken to match the size of his head. His clothes began to tear and split open as the blue skin stretched and expanded. Then all over the man's body, scales appeared, the tips gilded in gold. Then his head fell back and his mouth opened impossibly wide. What emitted from it made quite a few battle hardened warriors turn pale.

Yukio thought to himself, _this is a new one Orochimaru. I haven't seen you use this one before._ He watched as a deep blue snake, its scales matching the rest of the man's body, come slithering out of his mouth. It hit the ground with a sickly wet thud and continued to grow larger, as if the air around it fed it. The snake immediately opened its orange eyes and turned its head instinctively in the direction of Orochimaru. Then it slithered to him and wrapped loosely around his legs as it continued to grow.

The man who was suspended in the air was still growing. His arms, legs and head got longer and he was now completely covered in blue, gold tipped scales. Then his arms and legs took on unnatural positions. It seemed that they had gotten heavier, and sagged toward the ground. His torso didn't even look human anymore, as he began to take on more of the shape of a starfish as he was pulled in five directions at once.

Orochimaru smiled as he felt the terror and horror growing as the crowd watched his little "display."

Kimimaro watched with building glee as the suspended victim began to break apart. The odd thing was, the man didn't bleed. It seemed that each of his limbs kept their tissue and blood supply, but stretched and grew into golden gilded deep blue snakes. The snakes basically had been summoned to Orochimaru by using this human sacrifice as a means to manifest themselves in this dimension and do Orochimaru's bidding.

One by one the snakes broke away from the others and continued to grow, some to astronomical sizes. Those who broke away first, grew the largest. Their size approached that of twenty year old trees, just as long, and just as thick. Others grew wider and not as long. All tolled, Orochimaru had summoned six multi sized terrifying looking snakes to assist his attack on Konoha.

All six snakes slithered throughout the army. Terror finally took over one man, and he broke from the ranks and ran toward a wooded area away from the snake that was approaching him. As he cleared the crowd, and continued to run, Orochimaru pointed his finger toward the running man. The closest blue gold snake turned and raced after him catching up to him quickly. Murmurs started in the crowd, "Is the snake going to attack him?" "Is it going to bring him back?" "Will it eat him?"

None of the above.

The snake stopped short of the man and reared its massive body up. It took a breath and let out a blast of green flame that scorched the ground and blasted a trail to the running man and engulfed him completely. He didn't even have time to scream.

The snake stopped its flames, turned upon itself, and slithered back to the army. All that was left of the man were a few pieces of bone amidst a dark shiny spot on the still burning ground.

Orochimaru said, "Anyone else care to leave?" He waited, and then said, "Then to your ranks!" Instantly the assembled army broke into six squadrons. Yukio was in front of his, Kimimaro was in front of his, and so on. In the front of each leader a blue snake positioned itself to lead the way. It seemed that Orochimaru had decided to burn his way to Konoha.

Orochimaru said loudly, "I have sent the distraction to Konoha to cause utter confusion. Circle the village and get into position. The distraction will send up a flare. When you see it, crush the Village!" A roar came up from the crowd as the men began to feel the blood lust that Orochimaru always possessed. Kimimaro stood stoically breathing heavily, waiting to begin the reign of terror. Yukio took out a scroll, and opened it, and summoned a large katana to himself. Even though passive looking, he still looked every bit a warrior. He just hoped his part of this war was over soon, so he could focus his efforts on killing Kimimaro. Still he wondered what, or who the distraction Orochimaru had sent, was.

Moments later, Orochimaru yelled, "Death to the Hidden Leaf Village!" And the entire army leapt forth, huge blue snakes leaving a charred path in their wake that the battalions of Orochimaru's minions marched down.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh. The destruction that is on it's way to a unsuspecting village. And get ready, I've been easy on you with the cliffies so far - but not much longer. The "Evil Cliffy Queen" will emerge soon.

Next up: Kakashi and Anko arrive at the Shinto shrine and begin to get dressed and ready for their wedding. Very educational chapter with more Japanese traditional wedding stuff. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Ahhhh. Time to get the happy couple to the Shinto shrine. They have no idea what's coming. But that's what makes it so - suspenseful. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi and Anko arrived at the shrine and were immediately separated by Asuma and Kurenai. Both were whisked off to different dressing rooms where they would don their wedding attire. It was an hour before the wedding, and already people were starting to mill around outside the shrine, or walk around in its huge stone walled garden.

The reception was set up in the garden behind the shrine. It was a massive garden, full of tables set up for eating, tables set up with snacks and trinkets and traditional wedding favors. Paper lanterns hung, not lit yet, and there was an area where a band had already set up their instruments. As the wedding took place, the food would be arranged and be ready for the happy couple, and just about everyone in the Village to partake of at the reception celebration. Everything was perfect thanks to Kurenai's careful planning.

Inside the "bride's chambers," Kurenai paced like an expectant father. She had a clip board and was muttering to herself and checking things as she went. Anko finally grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Will you quit it! You're driving me nuts!"

Kurenai said, "Are you serious? How can you be so calm! You're about to get married!"

"I KNOW! I'm doing the best I can, and you're going to make me get all nervous and I don't want to do that, so PLEASE STOP!"

Kurenai stopped, and took a deep breath. Anko reached out and put her hands on the clip board, and tried to take it to put it on a table close by, but Kurenai wouldn't give it up. Anko said, "Give me the clip board. Give me; give it, GIVE ME THE CLIP BOARD DAMMIT!"

Anko was still able to scare Kurenai a bit when she ROARED at her at certain times, and this was definitely one of those times. She released the clip board and allowed Anko to set it down.

"Now," said Anko, "You have to help me get that contraption on! I have no idea how to get into all those layers myself. It'll take probably the whole hour just to get in it!"

Kurenai said, "You can't get into it yet, first, there's hair and make up, and the ladies should be here at any moment." And they were. Momentarily, a knock let Kurenai know that the make up and hair ladies had arrived.

Immediately the women scurried in. Anko reached up and undid the ribbon that held her hair in its distinctive style, and let it fall to her shoulders. She stuffed the ribbon in the bra that was under her shirt. Kurenai looked at her with disgust. Anko said, "What? If I get all sweaty later from dancing with everyone, and this hair-do falls, I may have to tie it up again. No use wasting time looking for something to put my hair up in if I've got it right here!" She patted her cleavage for emphasis. Kurenai rolled her eyes and sat back as a lady worked on pinning her hair up in a "sister of the bride" type of style. Both were to get traditional wedding hair styles called bunkin-takashimada that would be adorned with kanzashi ornaments. The beautiful clips, gold combs and picks would add a touch of color and sparkle to their dark hair.

Anko asked, "Is Kakashi getting his hair 'coifed' too?"

Kurenai said, "I made Asuma ask him if he wanted his hair done for the wedding. Kakashi apparently said that if anyone came at him with styling 'product' and a hairdryer, they'd be leaving with the offending object lodged in their hindquarters."

Anko laughed and thought _that's my Kakashi._ She knew all along that he'd be sporting his regular high hair, with a white mask this time. They'd talked about it in private and he decided to wear a blue and white outfit symbolizing fidelity, truth and loyalty. He still insisted on going "commando," or in other words, WITHOUT underwear, but Anko didn't really care.

After some slight grunting and twisting, both Kurenai and Anko's hair was transformed into traditional wedding up-do's. They looked at each other admiring how "nice" they looked, and then they both burst out laughing. Anko said, "Your hair . . . is very . . . high!" And she laughed harder.

Kurenai said, "That's nothing. I think you really do have horns under yours. I'm going to take like a million pictures of you tonight and spread them all over the village!" They laughed until their sides hurt. They were finally interrupted by the hair ladies who were waiting to apply their make up. Time was ticking down and they still had things to do.

Anko said, "Wait just a sec. Something I want to do." She went over to the things she'd brought with her from the apartment and took out the small box of drugged senbon. She said, "I want some of these in my hair too. They make me feel more secure."

Kurenai said, "You plan on killing people at the reception or something?"

"No, I plan on firing one of these at anyone who objects to our union when the priest asks the question, "if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace." Anyone speaks, one of these will paralyze them in about a second and a half and then they won't be able to confirm that they said anything. Smart huh?" She started putting the senbon in amongst the kanzashi ornaments.

Kurenai said, "Not bad. They actually kind of add to the whole look you've got going on there. Normally I'd never permit it, but since they make you feel so secure, and they look like they're supposed to be there anyway, you can keep them there."

Anko looked at her and said, "If you wouldn't let me keep them there, I'd find another place to put them."

Kurenai turned away and said, "I don't wanna know."

Anko laughed at her and put a few more of her drugged senbon in her hair.

The men were already dressed and ready to go. It didn't take them long at all. Asuma looked like a stone wall, opting to wear a grayish silver patterned hakama, and formal black kimono. Kakashi looked at him and said, "What the hell ever possessed you to wear gray on my wedding day? Trying to look like a dried up old man?"

Asuma glared at him and said, "For your information, I wanted to wear brown, but Kurenai said that was too "earthy" looking for the day. So when I asked her about gray, she jumped on it. I think I look good."

Kakashi said, "If you say so."

Asuma had thought well when he'd suggested his gray and black wedding attire. Gray and silver symbolize security and reliability, two things he definitely wanted Kurenai to think he was capable of being, every time she looked at him that night.

Kakashi said, "How much longer now?"

Asuma said, "It's 2:30. Not much longer. Why?"

Kakashi sighed, "I've waited long enough. I just want to make this official and get it over with. All this pomp and circumstance is necessary and I'm proud of Anko, but I'd run away and marry her privately if she wanted it that way. But we've gone to all the trouble and of course we wanted to have our extended "family" as witnesses – but I had no idea the entire village was going to turn out for this!"

"Neither did we. You guys are going to be bankrupt after paying for the booze alone."

"I did ask Anko not to invite Jiraiya or Tsunade."

"Not invite the 5th? What, are you nuts? It's because of her that we're all here today!"

Kakashi said, "Have you seen how much that woman drinks?"

Asuma thought for a moment and said, "You're gonna need to take out a loan."

"Yeah. I know."

"But don't worry; just think of all the shugi bukuro you'll be getting at the wedding."

Kakashi said, "I hope it's enough to cover the bar bill." He hadn't really thought about how much money they'd be receiving, or how many shugi bukuro envelopes they'd get. It just wasn't something that crossed his mind until Asuma brought up the one bill they'd still have to pay. Luckily, he and Anko paid for mostly everything before the actual wedding day. But the bar bill, was one thing they'd have to worry about when the evening was over.

The men sat there waiting as the minutes ticked away, while at the main gates of Konoha, Naruto spied a lone figure approaching.

* * *

**A/N: **And the cliffies begin! Just a little one here that will be answered in the next chapter. So in this chapter, did you learn some things? I did some research, so you knew some of the things that went on at Japanese weddings and receptions. I know I didn't include everything, but I did include some of the things that were pertinent and that you might find interesting! See! Educational fanfic!

Next up: A LONG chapter! With so much detail and things happening all at once. We'll meet "the distraction," and the wedding ceremony will begin. There will be tender scenes, and Kurenai is quite proud of herself and the work she's done to make Anko and Kakashi's wedding perfect. She's planned for everything - or so she thinks. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Let's get this show on the road shall we? More Japanese tradition is ahead for you and the ceremony begins. Oh, and wait until you see the beautiful gift that Anko gets. It's kinda neat - I think you'll like it. There's a lot happening in this chapter, so take it slow and let it all sink in. Time to get started - enjoy!

* * *

The girls had their faces painted in traditional wedding make up, their hair was done, and Kurenai was ready to help Anko into her dress. As Anko kicked off her regular clothes, Kurenai said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"WHAT?"

"I can understand the weapons strapped to every appendage, but black underwear under a wedding dress?"

Anko folded her arms across her chest and said, "So? It was a special request."

Kurenai said, "What's so special about them?"

Anko looked at her deviously, reached down with one hand, and quickly zipped open one of the Velcro attachments that held her "Fridays," together. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"That Kakashi and his obsession with ripping off your underwear! Put those things back together and get over here. We've got to get you wrapped up." Kurenai had already donned her scarlet pink and white wedding kimono and obi, so she helped Anko get into her uchikake gown. After fighting with all the folds and wraps of the wedding kimono, Anko was finally wrapped up like a present for her husband to be. Kurenai stepped back and said, "You really look incredible. Go see for yourself." She turned Anko and helped her toward a semi-full length mirror.

Kurenai had to help her walk to the mirror because the wedding attire had so many folds and jackets that Anko couldn't carry it all herself.

Anko stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, REALLY looked at herself. She thought _is that really me? Holy fuck, I'm beautiful. I can't wait for Kakashi to see me._ She smiled quietly until Kurenai said, "See. Nobody's going to believe how great you look. But there are a couple more things yet."

"I know about one, but there's more?"

"Yep!" She turned away and opened up a small bag she'd brought from her own apartment. She turned back to Anko holding a small ornate white and silver fan, about the length of a person's hand, plus a half. She said, "Temari is representing the Sand at the wedding today, and she gave this to Tsunade to give to you. She said it's a present from the Kazakage, the entire Sand, and herself. Actually, she made this for you."

Anko said, "Wow. That's just amazing. Let me see,"

Kurenai said, "Remember. Temari made it. The edges of the fan are sharp. Be careful. Don't want you to bleed on your wedding dress."

Anko carefully took the fan and unfolded it. It was amazingly intricate. It had silver cranes painted on it, and the ends were in fact probably better than razor sharp. Anko quickly folded it back up and said, "Help me put it on. This would make one heck of a weapon."

Kurenai helped her attach it to her wedding Kimono, as it was tradition for Japanese brides to carry a small fan with them as well as other things on their wedding day. "There. Perfect."

Anko said, "I'm going to have to seriously thank her." She smiled and felt like a little girl who just got a new doll. But in her case, she was a grown up ninja who'd just received a beautiful new deadly weapon.

Kurenai said, "Ready for the last bit?"

"Ok. Just do it."

Kurenai produced a white tsuno kakushi hood that looked more like a half moon shaped bag that she opened and placed over Anko's hair to hide her "horns" and show her supposed "obedience" to her husband. The only reason she agreed to go along with it is because they were going traditional for this wedding. If they had adopted more western styles, she would have gotten married in a plain white dress with NO HOOD! A veil maybe, but NO HOOD!

Kurenai said, "Happy?"

Anko said without hesitation, "Yes."

"Ready?"

Anko took a deep breath and said, "Just about. How much time do I have?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Ok. Question, what am I going to do with my clothes and things?"

"The priest gave me a key to an armoire that we can stash them in. We can lock it so no one takes your stuff. Not like they would even try to with an army of shinobi in the other room, but if it makes you feel better, we'll lock your stuff up."

Kurenai opened the armoire with a little key, and Anko shoved her clothes, and other things she'd brought with her from home in it. Then she hung her coat on a coat rack next to the armoire. Kurenai closed everything back up again and locked it. She put the key in one of the many small folds in her Kimono.

Anko said, "Don't lose that. My apartment keys are locked in there."

Kurenai said, "Don't worry the priest has a spare – he told me himself." Anko was relieved.

Anko walked up to Kurenai and hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much for everything. You're just like a sister to me."

Kurenai said, "You're like the sister I always wanted. I'm happy to do it."

Kurenai helped Anko walk over to the door of the dressing room. Both could hear many voices outside. All the Village residents who had decided to witness history in the marriage of two deadly shinobi were gathered, ready and waiting in the shine beyond the door. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Kurenai said, "Won't be long now."

She had no idea how prophetic that little statement would be.

Naruto's shadow clones were placed practically everywhere around the village. They stood at look out towers, gates, and in various other places inside the village itself. The original of course, was already at the shrine, seated as he was told to be, right next to "Granny Tsunade." She herself wore a brilliant green formal kimono that was quite fetching on her buxom figure.

Naruto's job was to relay any information regarding activities that his clones witnessed, to Tsunade. So far, everything was going to plan, but that was soon to change as a lone figure approached the main gate of Konoha. The main gate had been closed and locked because of the festivities, but a small side door could be opened to anyone who rang a bell announcing their presence. The lone traveler rang that bell. Naruto's clone opened the small side door and said, "Afternoon! What can I help you with today?"

The figure said in a distinctly female voice, "I am in need of directions to the wedding. I'm from out of town and am only just arriving. Where can I find the shrine?"

Naruto took her by the arm, and led her through the door, closing it behind them. Then he pointed and said, "If you go off in that direction as straight as you can, you'll get there in about twenty minutes. Sorry, but you're gonna miss the beginning of the wedding."

She said, "That's ok. I'll be there for the best parts I'm sure. Thank you for your help." Then she turned and headed in the direction of the Shinto shrine.

Moments later, inside the shrine, Naruto turned to Tsunade and said, "There's an out-of-towner coming to the shrine. Says she's been invited. She's on her way."

Tsunade said, "Too bad she's going to miss part of the wedding, the music's already started."

Not a single guest thought anything bad was afoot as the opening music began and the Shinto priest walked into the room and stood in the front next to an altar set up there. All eyes went to the front of the shrine that was partially covered in purple irises, waiting for the couple to appear.

In the men's dressing room, Asuma jumped up and said, "They're playing our song."

Kakashi said, "You are SO gay."

"Only around you honey. Now come on, let's get you married."

Kakashi stood up and walked right past Asuma, elbowing him in the stomach as he did. The big ninja let out an audible "oof," and bent slightly, making sure Kakashi heard him say, "I'm so kicking your ass later."

Kakashi whispered back, "You're not getting anywhere near my ass. We've talked about that. Now shut up. I want to get married already."

In the women's dressing room, Kurenai looked at Anko and said, "It's time!! I'm about to explode!" Anko looked terrified. Kurenai said, "Don't do this! Don't do this to me!! Snap out of it! Look at me!"

Anko turned her terrified eyes to Kurenai and looked into her scarlet ones. Immediately, Anko felt as if she were at a peaceful stream on a cloudless day where the sunlight penetrated her skin right to her bones. She felt wonderful as a breeze cooled her slightly, and a butterfly flitted past. She breathed in the air deeply and sighed, and then she heard Kurenai say, "Better?"

"Did you just genjutsu me you bitch?"

"I had to, you were about to have a panic attack. Had to calm you down quickly so I can get you down that aisle!"

"Still, you didn't have to,"

Kurenai was losing patience with Anko. The music was playing, and they were supposed to be WALKING! Anko was not following the schedule! She cut her off and said, "DO YOU FEEL BETTER?"

Anko said, "Well yes, I do, but,"

Kurenai spun her to the door, grabbed a bunch of her gown and said, "No buts! Walk!"

Before Anko could protest, Kurenai half pushed, half dragged Anko out the door and toward the waiting shrine full of almost all the villagers Konoha housed.

The lone figure didn't hurry to the wedding. Instead, she took her time, as she was told to do, so she didn't look suspicious to anyone who might see her, or as was the case, Naruto's various other shadow clones that kept track of her as she traveled to the shrine. She had few thoughts as she went. She was single purposed. That was all her mind could process at once. She was doing as she was ordered to do. She was told to go to the shrine and release a flare. Then she was to open the door and step inside, and make sure the people who were getting married saw her. Then she was supposed to leave again, and wait for further instructions.

She didn't even know the people who were getting married, but then she didn't know much at all. She couldn't remember her childhood, and entire pockets of her adolescence and adulthood seemed to have vanished completely. She had no idea who her parents were, but she did know that she'd been with Orochimaru for a very long time. He never treated her cruelly, as far as she could remember. He just asked her to do favors for him every once in a while. She was happy to do them, because every time she came back from doing them, he praised her and rewarded her with trinkets and bobbles that made her smile. But for some reason, if she tried to recall any of the favors he'd asked her to do, even though she had done them, she couldn't really remember any of the details of them.

She remembered fleeting spots of her teenage years. It was around that time that Orochimaru had started asking her to assist him in developing new jutsus. She found she had a knack for it. She couldn't remember any that she'd help him create, but he did keep asking for her help on occasion, that was until that Kabuto boy showed up. Then he didn't need her as much. She hadn't seen Kabuto in quite a while. She wondered what happened to him. Her thoughts seemed to flash in her head, then her mind went blank, and nothing but her instructions kept repeating themselves in her head. She quietly followed her feet closer to the Shinto shrine and the completion of her assignment.

The entire crowd stood and turned as Kakashi and Asuma walked in and proceeded to where the Shinto priest stood. Asuma stood back, as he wasn't formally a best man, and he wasn't part of an old married couple that would serve as witnesses, but he was the closest thing to family Kakashi had – other than Anko. And then Kakashi saw his bride to be, being led out by Kurenai.

For a moment he stopped breathing.

He'd just seen Anko merely two hours before, and there she was like a totally different person. He was tempted to rub his eye and try and refocus it to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He thought _that beautiful woman, is mine. She is mine. Now and forever. I'll never be alone again. She will be my family. She will be my wife._ He was surprisingly calm as he watched her slightly fearful face as she walked closer to where he stood waiting for her. He felt like his heart would burst at that moment. It was truly the happiest moment of his life thus far.

Anko looked up and saw Kakashi's eye. The fear she felt inside because of the sheer volume of people who were _staring _at her suddenly faded away as she got lost in his one dark lazy eye. It was as if he called to her from a far away place and told her to come to him, and that he'd make everything ok. And she believed it with every fiber of her being. She felt her confidence building, and all feelings of panic leave her as she drew closer to him. She thought _he loves me. He accepts me for who I was, and who I am. He doesn't judge me, he just loves me. He's my new family. He's about to be my husband._ She suddenly felt like she wanted to cry from happiness. And she tried to stop herself, but when she blinked, two tears dropped from her right eye as she stood right in front of him and looked at him.

As the two tears rolled down her cheek, Kakashi did something very tender. He gently reached up and let the two tears roll onto his finger, and then he used his thumb to wipe them into his palm where he held them until they vanished. Anko saw what he did and realized that he would be with her forever, to take all her tears away. She couldn't have been happier.

Kurenai took a step back just as Asuma had done, then she looked out into the enormous crowd and saw so many familiar faces. In the first twenty rows of people alone were shinobi of various ranks. There were new candidates, as well as retired ninjas, current academy students, instructors, and even ANBU black ops. There was a large aisle down the center of the shrine that separated the seats. On the left side, representing Anko was Tsunade, and next to her Naruto, who kept her abreast of the goings on of their out-of-towner. On the right, representing Kakashi was Jiraiya, and next to him, Sakura.

Next to Naruto, stood Shizune, and next to her of all people, was Genma. His nose was mostly healed from the accidental run-in it had had with Sara the waitress's elbow the week before. He stood there with his eyes cast down, as Shizune practically beamed at the soon to be married couple. Then Kurenai saw Genma do something significant. He looked at Shizune's face, and slipped his left hand into her right. She stopped smiling and slowly turned to look at him. He gave her a small smile that she returned shortly afterward. Kurenai smiled to herself as she saw a very bad wound between two people begin to heal itself.

As the music continued to play, Kurenai looked through the crowd to make sure that all the other people she'd "assigned" seats were actually in them. Kotetsu and Izumo, as well as their girlfriends, the sister scientists Hanami and Harumi were seated to the left of Korekimi who was seated to the left of Sakura. Kurenai saw Temari seated next to Genma, and Shikamaru was seated next to her in the front row on Tsunade's side. Normally, Shikamaru would have sat closer to his former sensei, Asuma, but Kurenai chose to seat him next to Temari instead. Kurenai almost chuckled to herself at the cleverness of her seating the Leaf Village's biggest slacker genius next to the Sand's most "un-lazy" representative female. She thought to herself, _what a match THAT would make._

Her former team was seated in the second row behind Tsunade, Kiba on the aisle, Hinata next to him, conveniently directly behind Naruto, and Shino next to her. She noticed how Hinata continually blushed and stared at the back of Naruto's head. Kurenai wanted to shake Naruto and make him open his eyes and see the love that Hinata kept secret from him. But she knew she couldn't interfere. She just hoped the 'King of Duh' would realize it sooner or later.

Gai was seated behind Jiraiya with his ever present favorite former student, Lee at his side. Kurenai saw that both were silently weeping, tears falling freely from their eyes. She could just hear him say, "The beauty of youth is overflowing into the union of two souls in love. It's wonderful isn't it Lee!" Then she pictured them hugging each other weeping even harder. If they actually had done that, she was sure that Kakashi would have interrupted the wedding and told Gai to stop crying.

Next to Lee was Tenten, with Neji next to her. Kurenai could see Tenten looking at the couple at the altar and sighing, then looking at Neji and sighing again. She gave herself another pat on the back for seating those two next to each other. She had made a mental note to do that after she saw them dancing at the bachelorette/bachelor party.

Against the wall on Jiraiya's side, Kakashi's hounds were lined up smallest to biggest. Pakkun was in the front wearing a small black bowtie. The dogs all had some kind of special formal wear on, including Bull who brought up the rear. He had on a formal black cape over his massive shoulders that had a fire symbol on the back. They all watched quietly as their friend and partner stood at the altar with the woman he loved.

As far as she could tell, everyone was present and accounted for. She had issued an open invitation to many of the outlying villages that the Hidden Leaf was friendly with. If anyone wished to come to the wedding they could if they RSVP'd. Some did. Everywhere she looked there were happy expectant faces, young, old, and in between. There were representatives from other villages, peasant people, and even a few feudal lords and nobles that had come to see history in the making.

As the music concluded, Kurenai looked back to the couple standing before her and thought to herself _Kurenai, you've prepared for every eventuality. Everything is running smoothly. Well done._

What Kurenai didn't know was that she hadn't planned for quite _every_ eventuality.

* * *

**A/N: **Have I taught you anything new again? I hope you find the wedding information interesting. Now, I have to pull the rug out from under you. The evil laughter begins . . . NOW - MWOOHAHAHAHAAAA!! I have just officially ran up to the door of Hell, kicked it open and run away. HA HAAAA HA!! THE CHAPTER is next for all you chaos lovers.

Next up: A flaming rampage to Konoha, the wedding ceremony continues, a lone figure completes her mission, Kakashi does something NO ONE could have expected, a million other things happen all at once, Anko gets SERIOUSLY pissed, and probably THE BIGGEST SHOCKER in this entire series will just happen to be the last two words of the chapter. Now do you understand the evil laughing? See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Welcome back everyone - or should I say, "Welcome to Hell?" Either way, I suggest you fasten your seatbelts for this one. This is THE chapter. That timing thing I've mentioned before? It all leads up to this. Get ready and hold on tight. Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru's six squadrons blazed closer to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They began to fan out and encircle the Village, burning their way into position. Yukio made sure to keep tabs on where Kimimaro was leading his battalion. Since he himself was to attack the north wall – outside the Shinto shrine region, and Kimimaro was to attack the south wall, he had to find a way to accomplish his mission, and then get to Kimimaro before he could complete his. He wanted to catch him off guard and make it look like he was "assisting" Kimimaro's battalion, while he "accidentally" assassinated him instead. But how could he get from the north of the village to the south so quickly? He had a way to cut his time in half, and he patted the small pack he had with him, for what he needed was inside.

What Yukio didn't know was that Kimimaro had been given additional instructions from Orochimaru, which involved "the distraction."

Yukio still had not dropped his jutsu in front of the men he led. He hadn't dropped it in front of Orochimaru or Kimimaro when they were in the clearing observing Orochimaru's "spectacle." But he intended to drop it, probably during battle, if the time was right. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't. He and his band of fire and rock ninjas followed their destructive snake toward the position they would take outside the north wall of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The lone figure could see the Shinto shrine. She said to herself, "there it is. I'm almost there. Just a few more minutes." She noted the presence of the yellow haired ninja at just about every corner she passed. It was obvious he was keeping an eye on her. She thought _that only makes sense. I'm a stranger, going to a wedding. He doesn't know who I am, so he should keep an eye on me. He doesn't know who I am, but what's funny is I don't really know much of who I am either._ Her thoughts flashed again, and her mind focused on the task she was about to complete.

Naruto continued to whisper to Konoha's Fifth as the wedding began.

Silence fell as the Shinto priest began the wedding rite. Anko and Kakashi stood before each other, linked their hands and barely heard a word the man said. Both couldn't believe that the day had finally come. It was finally time for them to officially marry. Neither would have believed that this would have EVER happened to them, let alone with the person they were now standing with. But it was right, and it was perfect and it would be forever. They loved each other. Nothing can stop true love from happening.

As the priest continued the wedding rite, the lone figure reached the shrine. Before she opened the doors and stepped inside, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a flare. She stepped back a few steps and held it skyward as she pulled the cord to send it sailing. After a short pop, it burst upward, casting a yellow/orange glow across the sky, until it glowed red and started to slowly fall. With that accomplished, she turned back to the shrine door and began to open it.

Kurenai saw the flash of color and thought _fireworks? We're not having fireworks until it's dark later at the reception. What the hell is that?_

Each of the six battalion leaders saw the flare and immediately issued the command to their company to attack Konoha and burn it to the ground. Legions of men, led by large blue snakes began bursting out of the forest surrounding the village and heading straight for the village walls.

Minutes later, in every guard tower, Naruto's shadow clones saw smoke. The clones heard crackling, as if wood was burning. Everywhere, the clones raced to investigate what was happening, and then they saw them. Men with weapons, and giant blue snakes emerged from the forest and were heading straight for the Village. Moments later, the real Naruto's eyes shot open as he repeated to himself, "no. No, no, no. Not now. No."

Tsunade turned to him and said quietly, "Be quiet! We're coming up to an important part in the rite!"

Naruto looked at her with desperate eyes, as everyone heard the priest say, "If anyone opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." And precisely at that moment, the door to the Shinto shrine opened and the lone figure walked in.

Absolute silence hung in the air until the door closed behind the figure with an audible click. She stood there a moment and waited as she was told to do, until more and more eyes turned to look at her. Anko and Kakashi saw that everyone was turning to see who had entered the shrine. Even the Shinto priest looked up. They both turned and saw the lone woman standing at the back of the church. Then Anko snapped her head back as she heard Kakashi make a choking sound.

She looked at her almost husband, as he stared at the woman at the door with a terrified look on his face. It wasn't actually terror but it was more like utter disbelief that made him question his sanity. Then Anko turned to look back at the woman, who had already turned, slowly opened the door and walked out.

Kakashi dropped Anko's hands and ran to the door. He sprinted past his co-workers and long time friends, his former students, he confidants, everyone. His hakama flew as he ran, as he urged his legs on faster. He had to stop the woman. He had to find out why she was there. He had to find out where she had been. He had too many questions, but first he had to find her and stop her.

Everyone started to murmur in the shrine, and Anko said, "What the fuck just happened? Who the hell was that?" Kurenai rushed to her side, as did Asuma.

There was confusion all around. Nobody expected Kakashi to run out on his own wedding, and to have someone come to the shrine that could actually cause him to do that. Then as the talking got louder, a huge BOOM was heard and the ground shook. People screamed, and began to panic. Tsunade stood up and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Naruto screamed at her, "I've been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't let me. We're under attack!"

Tsunade thought _oh dear God. _Then she swung into action. No way was anyone going to harm her village as long as she was Hokage. She bellowed, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN! NOW!" No one questioned her, and everyone found a seat, even though some soft crying and whimpering could be heard here and there. Nervous eyes watched her as she approached the Shinto priest who was equally as nervous looking. She said to him, "Do you have a basement here?"

He answered, "Yes, quite a large one. We hold meetings there at times."

"Good, you'll need to help get all the civilians, the men, women, children and elderly down there right away. KOTETSU, IZUMO! Front and center!" Her two lackeys jumped up and ran to her side, leaving their girlfriends behind. She said, "Help get the evacuation started. You'll be leading all the "designated people" down into the basement below the shrine. Move quickly, but don't insight a panic."

Both Kotetsu and Izumo said, "Hai," as they went to the rows behind the shinobi and instruct people to form a line behind the Shinto priest who would lead them to the basement. Iruka jumped up to help, as did Ibiki, Ebisu, and many of the former students. The ANBU immediately went to the various doors and guarded them. No one could leave, but no one could get in either. Everyone had a job, and everyone tried to remain as calm as they could.

Kurenai and Asuma and even Kakashi's hounds joined in to help as Anko stood at the altar by herself. She looked down at her dress, the lovely fan, everything. It had all been so perfect, and now it wasn't. She heard Tsunade yell, "ALL CIVILIAN MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND ELDERLY AS WELL AS INVITED GUESTS, PLEASE FOLLOW THE LINE TO THE BASEMENT!" As Anko watched the scared faces pass her she stood there and felt as if she was about to cry. The village was under attack, thousands of people's lives were at risk and her almost husband had run off after some woman, and left her there alone. She balled her fists and looked up at the ceiling of the shrine and let out a primal scream full of anguish. Everyone around her got even more fearful at the sound of her.

But she didn't cry. There would be time for that later. It was time to punish the people who DARED ruin her wedding. She was a shinobi, and even if it was her wedding day, she had a job to do. And with every moment that went by, a bitter taste grew in her mouth. It was the taste of anger, and hate, and frustration, and rage. She got angrier by the second. She picked up her wedding attire as best she could and made her way back to the dressing room. Whoever had DARED ruin her wedding day was going to die a painful death.

Anko was pissed.

Yukio directed his rock ninjas to hammer away at the walls outside the north walls of Konoha. The walls of the Shinto shrine shook from the effort he was putting forth. A legion of fire ninjas came forward and burned everything outside the wall that the snake hadn't already destroyed. Rock ninjas hurled massive flaming bounders at the walls and after a continual beating, the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village began to crack and crumble. The repeated concussions were felt in the shrine as well as throughout the whole village.

When Kakashi burst through the shrine doors he scanned the area quickly. He could still feel it, a trace of chakra. He uncovered his sharingan and then closed both eyes trying to orient on the chakra. Moments later he found it, and sprinted off in the direction it was trialing off into. It wasn't far, and he soon came upon the lone figure, with her back to him as she walked calmly away from the shrine. He stopped suddenly and in disbelief he shouted, "RIN! WAIT!"

* * *

**A/N: **- YEAH! The evil has come, oh, but there's more. There's soooo much more. Mwoo hhaa ha haaa!! Did I live up to "The Chaos Queen" title? He he he!!

Next up: About a hundred and fifty other things all at once, including a very significant gesture from Jiraiya, an EXTREMELY ANGRY Anko, and a someone is gonna die. See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Welcome back! Have you recovered yet from the last chapter? Are you ready for more? If you're back, I'm sure you are. Tighten up that seatbelt again, there is going to be a great amount of anguish in this chapter. And as an added treat - you'll find out who exactly Yukio is - even though if you remember his last name - who he is, is in his last name. HE HE!! Anyway, go ahead and read. Enjoy!

* * *

Outside the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru's six battalions began tearing down the walls of Konoha. Kimimaro had begun his assault and was making great progress. As soon as he had a small opening in the wall, he slipped inside by himself, as he was instructed to do, and went in search of a certain distraction.

Inside the shrine, controlled chaos continued. A steady line of people were being led into the basement by just about every available ninja and hound – except Anko. She was in the dressing room trying to unravel herself from her wedding attire. And with every fold she undid, with every piece of fabric she untucked, she swore to herself that whoever did this to her and her village would not live to see tomorrow, much less that evening. She carefully placed the beautiful fan down, making a note to take it with her – she planned on removing heads with it. She continued to unravel herself from her kimono as she plotted violent deaths.

After Kakashi yelled, he stopped and waited. The lone figure did too, but she didn't turn right away. She thought _how does he know my name? _Curiosity got the best of her and she turned to face the man who had called her. As soon as she did, as soon as she looked into his eyes, every memory she ever thought she lost came back to her at once.

She remembered everything. Kakashi was like a key that unlocked the parts of her mind that Orochimaru had shut away. She suddenly remembered her childhood, her adolescence, how she had come to be with Orochimaru, her adulthood, the murders she'd committed under orders, the poisons she'd helped Orochimaru invent, the human victims she'd experimented on, and she remembered the Uchiha's eye that she transplanted into the man's face that stood in front of her. She remembered Kakashi.

She held her head, fell to her knees and screamed.

Kakashi rushed to her. Thousands of questions flowed through his mind. He didn't know what to ask, he didn't know where to start, he didn't know what to do. He squatted and put his hand on the still screaming woman's shoulder and said, "Rin. Rin. It's me Rin. Do you remember me, because I sure remember you." Then he realized something – when he'd made a tribute to her on his sabbatical and nothing happened, this was why. She was still alive, while the others were dead.

Rin stopped screaming and quietly sobbed with her head still in her hands. She felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder, and she heard him say her name. She heard the question he'd asked. She turned her face up to him and said, "Of course I remember you Kakashi. It's just that I didn't until just now. I didn't know a thing. He had me. Orochimaru found me injured and took me. He must have taken away parts of my memory, because I didn't remember large amounts of things. But now I do! And most of it is so horrible. He sent me here to interrupt your wedding, but I had no idea he was going to attack the Village! Kakashi, I never knew how much I missed you until right now." She leaned forward and sobbed into her hands again.

Kakashi looked at his former team mate and his heart broke. He'd never loved her like anything more than a sister, but he believed her dead for so long, that seeing her in this much pain made him feel like her family again. He said, "It's ok Rin. None of it was your fault. You were taken and used by that maniac. It wasn't your fault. Come with me. I'll protect you and take care of you. I want to introduce you to my fiancé. Oh my God. Anko." Then he looked back toward the Shrine and could see smoke rising behind it. He stood up and headed toward it and said, "Come on Rin. We have to go now. After this is all over, we have a lot to talk about."

Rin nodded, wiped her eyes and said, "Ok." She stood up slowly and took one step to follow Kakashi when four white projectiles burst from her chest. Her eyes got large as she fell forward into the dirt. Kakashi looked up at where the projectiles came from and saw Kimimaro on the roof of a building not far away. The pale man turned and leapt away, and as Kakashi prepared to chase him down and tear him apart, a soft noise stopped him. "Don't," Rin said behind him.

He squatted down and turned her over carefully. Blood flowed freely from the wounds she'd received. She was fading fast, as Kakashi tried to make her comfortable. He was about to lose his "sister" for the second time. He said, "I'll avenge you Rin. I'll get him and Orochimaru too. They'll pay for what they've put you through."

She said quietly, "This is my punishment. This is the payment I must make for all the wrong I've done. Everything I did under his command, this is my punishment. I accept it."

Kakashi couldn't believe what she was saying. He said, "But none of it was your fault. You were controlled like a puppet by him! You only did what you did because he blinded you to what you were doing!"

Rin said, "It doesn't matter now. I'm only sorry that now that I've found you, that we can't," she arched her head back, as a fresh rush of blood poured from the holes in her body. She said, "I wish I could have met your fiancé."

"You will. Just hold on a minute. It'll be ok. Just hold on." He turned around to look for someone, anyone that could help him. But he knew they were all inside the shrine. When he turned back to her, he saw that she was already gone. Her unfocused eyes were pointed toward him and she had a slight smile on her face.

Kakashi thought _I can't do this again. I can't. I can't let anyone else I ever loved, anyone that was ever close to me die again. I can't. I won't._ He knew what he had to do. He had a promise he had to make good on, but first, he had to take care of Rin.

He gently picked her up and began to carry her back to the shrine as her blood flowed down his wedding clothes.

Inside the shrine, most of the civilians had been safely transported into the basement. Everything was running smoothly as Tsunade continued to bark orders to save as many people as she could. "Where the hell is Jiraiya!" she bellowed as the toad sage was nowhere to be found.

Asuma mumbled, "Probably went out to the garden to test the sake before he had to fight."

Tsunade looked toward the door that led to the gardens behind the shrine and said, "He'd better not be."

Soon the last of the civilians were loaded into the basement. It was a very tight fit, but everyone managed to squeeze in. Tsunade took a look around at the shinobi, both past, present and future that were scattered around the shrine in front of her. She said, "Everyone please take a seat close to me. We have a few things to discuss, and I'm sure we don't have a lot of time to discuss them." All the varying ranks of shinobi and ANBU came forward and sat in front of her waiting for her to begin.

"Naruto, get up here with me."

Naruto was surprised that granny Tsunade needed his help again, but he was happy to be called on to help her. He stood next to her and she said, "Tell everyone what's going on."

Naruto said, "The north and south walls are being attacked by two enormous blue snakes and groups of rock, fire, water and other ninjas. They're trying to tear the walls down and they're making progress. There are four other places being attacked too. The entire village is surrounded."

Tsunade said, "Have you seen Orochimaru?"

"No. Not yet."

Tsunade contemplated her next move. She knew they had to defend the Village, but she knew she would probably lose many lives that day, maybe even her own, but nothing was too much to sacrifice for the Village and people she loved. She picked her head up and said, "We'll divide up and take them out. Use whatever means necessary. Show no mercy."

She was greeted with a loud round of, "Hai."

She called up all the jonin that were there, including Temari. She said to them, "We need to split up into six groups. I wish Kakashi were here. We need him."

The door opened and Kakashi stepped inside silently. He was holding a body.

Asuma said, "Speak of the devil, but who's he got with him?"

Iruka said, "That may be our little visitor from earlier."

Genma said, "I bet it is."

Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune immediately went to Kakashi while the others waited. As soon as the three got to him, they knew there was nothing they could do. The women Kakashi held in his arms was dead.

Tsunade asked, "Did you do this to her?"

"No," he said flatly. "Kimimaro did."

Tsunade said, "So he's already inside the village. Damn it. How many were with him."

"It was just him. Then he ran away."

Kakashi walked past them and down the aisle where the other shinobi waited to see who he was carrying. As he passed his colleagues, a few gasps escaped surprised lips as a few people recognized who Kakashi had with him. Kakashi laid Rin down in front of the altar. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura had rejoined the others.

Kakashi looked at Rin and said absently, "Where's Anko?"

Kurenai said, "She's probably undressing."

He said, "I wanted her to meet Rin." He confirmed to all present who the body in front of the altar was.

Tsunade walked up to him and said, "Let her finish getting undressed, Kakashi. Join us. We have a war to fight, and we need you now."

Kakashi nodded and turned away from Rin. He joined the rest of the shinobi gathered there, and let his anger silently build. He promised himself that there would be nothing left of Orochimaru when he got done with him.

As the group of shinobi divided up into six teams, they were interrupted by Jiraiya who came running in with a box.

Tsunade screamed at him, "Where the FUCK have you been? And if you smell of sake I will skin your toad ass right here in front of everyone!"

Jiraiya said, "Calm down woman! I know we are in the middle of a crisis, but there's something I wanted to make sure I did before we all ran off into the fray." He put the box down and opened it. He said, "I brought these here today myself and wanted to hand them out as wedding favors to all the guests. Since that doesn't look like it's going to happen, I wanted to make sure that we all got one. Looks like we'll need them today." He reached into the box and brought out handfuls of kaeru frog charms. He walked to each shinobi and said, "Take one and keep it with you."

After everyone took a charm, Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and handed her one. She smiled at him, and said, "Thank you, you sentimental romantic old fool." She knew the significance of the kaero frog charms. They were often given out at wedding receptions as favors. The little frogs carried wishes for a safe return home to anyone who had one. What better present to come from the toad sage himself, especially considering the crisis they all faced. Hopefully, the little frogs would ensure everyone's safe return after the battle.

Then Jiraiya turned and looked at the altar, and the body lying there in front of it. He silently went back to the box, picked up another kaero frog charm and walked up to the body. He knelt down, and opened the woman's hand. He put the charm in her hand and closed it back up again. Tsunade thought that was the most beautiful gesture she'd ever seen the old pervert do. She was proud of him.

**A/N: (sniff!)**

Jiraiya stood up and said, "Where's Anko?"

Again Kurenai said, "She's probably changing her clothes."

Loud booming noises made the shrine shake. Jiraiya tossed another frog charm at Kakashi and said, "Make sure she gets that when you see her. We don't have any time left. What's the plan Tsunade?"

Tsunade went over the plan she'd come up with, with her former team mate. Jiraiya liked the idea, and agreed to attack the south wall along with a group of ANBU. He even said he would summon Gamabunta if he deemed it necessary.

The Leaf ninjas were ready to do battle with the attacking legions outside.

Yukio was making progress on the north wall behind the Shinto shrine, but was soon joined by some company. Leaf ninjas in formal attire appeared on the walls and began using their jutsus to try and push his army back. One ninja in particular stood out to him, a certain yellow haired ninja that was yelling his head off while firing shuriken at the enemy below him. Yukio looked up at the loudmouth and said, "Well, well. What have we here? I guess the time is right after all. Time to create another distraction."

Yukio ran toward the wall, jumped on the blue snake's back, then he ran up the wall to where the loud ninja was attacking, dodging the shuriken as he went. He flipped to the left of the ninja and stood on the wall next to him, and as Naruto turned, Yukio dropped his jutsu, and said, "How's it going idiot?"

Naruto almost fell off the wall as he looked Sasuke in the face.

* * *

**A/N: **HA!! How many of you THOUGHT Yukio was Sasuke? If you did, give yourself a good pat on the back! I gave you a LOT of clues, remember his last name? Haichu? Mix up the letters and you get Uchiha! YEAH! Yukio means, like I've mentioned before, "The man who gets what he wants." That's why I chose that name. Also, this is the first fic in this series that features Sasuke. I've kept him hidden until just now. And wasn't that sad with Rin? But sorry, I had to kill her off - I had no other use for her. I know that sounds callous, but she would have complicated things, had I let her live. Hope you liked it.

Next up: Anko finds herself with quite a LARGE dilema, then she CAUSES an even LARGER one. Her anger fuels her blood lust as she does some SERIOUS damage. Sasuke reveals his plans to Naruto, and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, along with another group of ninjas come up with a way of taking out one of the legions of enemy ninjas but not without the help of the hounds! See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Welcome back again. Now, let's get started. Time for the Leaf ninjas to defend the home turf. Our dear Anko is going to show her stuff - literally - on a couple of levels. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, time to get going. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko was in the dressing room still trying to remove her wedding garb. She was almost completely undressed, and just had to get her "street clothes" on. It would have been impossible for her to kill people with her wedding gown on. Plus, if they could eliminate the enemy quickly, she still might be able to get married, so she didn't want to mar her dress with dirt, grass stains, blood or brain matter. No, that would definitely ruin the mood.

She turned when she heard Tsunade yell, "Disperse!" She thought _damn it! They're leaving without me! I guess I'll just have to go out on my own. Oh wait a minute. Oh fuck._ She ran in her underwear to the dressing room door and looked out. Kurenai wasn't anywhere, and neither was the Shinto priest! _How the fuck am I going to get my clothes out of that damn armoire?_ She considered breaking into it until a large rumble shook the shrine. She thought, _no time. Gotta go NOW!_ She grabbed the beautiful fan Temari had brought her, and then she spied her coat hanging next to the armoire. She put it on over her bra and her "Fridays," and headed for the door. Anko ran off to fight in her underwear.

She ran out to the altar where she saw a body laying before it. She thought _that's the woman who came into the shrine. She's the one who interrupted everything. Why is she here and why is she dead?_ It was obvious that the woman had been wounded gravely as four holes were visible across her chest. Anko had no idea what was going on, but as she stood there, she got even angrier. This woman was the reason all this started. But deciding that she couldn't kill someone who was already dead, she decided to join the battle outside instead.

As she turned away from the body, she saw a scrap of paper with her name on it in Kakashi's writing. It said, "Sorry I ran out. Will explain later. Take this with you and find me when you can." A kaeru frog charm sat next to the note. She smiled at it and tucked it in her bra, next to her hair ribbon that she was glad she kept there. She just may need it after all. She definitely planned on getting sweaty. Killing people makes you sweaty.

Continual loud noises came from the area of the garden behind the shrine, so Anko took off in that direction. When she burst through the door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The place where she was to have her reception was completely in shambles. Tables had fallen over from the constant barrage outside the shrine walls. Paper lanterns had fallen down. Her cake was still assembled on a table, so she ran to it and swiped her finger across it, placing a large lump of frosting in her mouth. She closed her eyes and let the sugar do its thing for a second or two, then grabbed another large finger full of frosting, ate it and stormed forward.

She saw some leaf shinobi on the walls throwing shuriken, and using fire techniques on the enemies that were threatening to breach the walls. Whole sections of wall were crumbling, and she could almost make out something blue and large on the other side of the wall.

She said to herself, "That is IT! No more of this bullshit today! HEY! You guys on the wall, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She bit her thumb and raced through some hand seals. She slammed her hand down on the ground and took a few steps back. She put her hands on her hips as the ground started to rumble.

As the sudden smoke cleared, Anko stood on the head of a giant snake she'd summoned. She yelled down to it, "Get over the wall and get behind the people attacking the walls. Open up!" The colossal snake opened its mouth and Anko climbed in, yelling, "GO!" The snake immediately obeyed and flew toward the shrine wall.

The leaf ninjas abandoned their posts immediately upon seeing the unbelievably large snake barreling down on them. Naruto almost didn't move in time. He only got out of the way fast enough because Sasuke grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled him off the wall.

The enormous snake sailed easily over the wall, crashed into the flaming debris below it and kept on going. Anko signaled from inside its mouth, which it opened back up, and she hopped out, unbeknownst to the enemies on the ground, who were trying to focus on the gigantic snake that was turning around to face them.

Anko slipped behind the coils of her huge summon and then reached up into her hair. She moved with the snake, and soon saw an enemy ninja. She launched one of her drug filled senbon at him, and hit him in the upper shoulder. She laughed low to herself as he tried to pull the senbon out, and then started shaking his hand as if it had fallen asleep. She continued to watch and move along with the giant snake until moments later, the man crumpled and fell. She thought _you're one of the lucky ones. You won't die – yet. But I promise I'll come back for you mother fucker for ruining my wedding day._ She patted the fan she'd put in her coat pocket – she had plans for it. She wanted to see just how sharp it really was.

Her snake ran down enemy ninjas and began crushing them under its massive girth. Anko continued to move along with it, launching drugged senbon and paralyzing nine more enemy ninjas. The snake itself was so massive that the flaming boulders that the remaining army launched at it bounced off, leaving just small char marks. The snake zeroed in on the blue and gold snake that was attempting to push itself through a hole that was finally created in the wall. Anko screamed to it, "GET THE BLUE SNAKE!" Her summon opened its enormous mouth and grabbed the tail of the smaller snake and pulled it right back out of the hole it was almost through.

The great snake swung its head high in the air, the blue snake's tail in its mouth, and then it slammed the fire spewing snake into the ground. It repeated this two more times, crushing additional enemy ninjas while it killed the blue gold snake. The great snake opened its mouth releasing the battered and dead blue gold snake. It burst into flames shortly after and was nothing more than a pile of ash with gold flakes through out it, when it burned out later.

Yukio, who was actually Sasuke saw that his battalion was quickly dwindling. Naruto stood next to him and said, "Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing? Why the hell are you attacking the Village? Where is Orochimaru?" He took a look around at the army that Sasuke fronted – none of them moved. They were paralyzed, crushed, burned, or otherwise deceased. He said, "Looks like you've lost your army. You've failed. I'm going to take you in to the Hokage. She's going to want to deal with you herself."

Sasuke said, "Sorry Naruto, but I haven't failed my mission. This wasn't MY mission. I was just part of Orochimaru's plan to crush Konoha. It was never my mission. I quit following him long ago, I just haven't let him know that yet."

"Then why did you go ahead and attack the Village if you're not following his orders anymore?"

"I needed to surpass him. I have. And now I plan on destroying a certain someone who follows him first."

Naruto asked, "Then what will you do?"

Sasuke reached in the pack he had and pulled out the second small teleporting scroll that was given to him that he never used. He said, "I'll be free to avenge my clan, then rebuild it. Goodbye idiot." He opened the scroll and was gone.

Naruto felt as if he'd been kicked in the chest. He looked around and saw various Leaf shinobi had jumped down from the walls and were checking on the status of the enemy ninjas that lie everywhere. He saw Anko talking to her snake. It waited for further instructions. Naruto went to help the other Leaf ninjas inspect the bodies of the dead enemies.

Anko's blood lust rose to a new level as she walked slowly to the first ninja she'd paralyzed. She looked down into the man's eyes. He was conscious, but couldn't move a muscle. She took the beautiful fan out of her coat pocket, unfolded it and said, "You made a big mistake coming here today." Then in a sweeping motion, she sliced open the man's throat without any effort at all. She stood there and watched the man bleed into his own esophagus until he suffocated on his own blood. As his eyes lost their focus, she turned and said, "Who's next?" She spied her next victim, and slowly walked to him.

Kakashi, his hounds, Asuma and Kurenai zeroed in on a battalion that was smashing one of the East walls. When they all arrived at the site, Pakkun scaled it and reported what he saw. "The kid was right. There are about thirty ninjas down there and one hell of a big blue snake. The thing's spitting fire at anything that will burn."

Kakashi thought a minute and said, "If we can get behind them, we can take them down, hand to hand, one by one."

Asuma brought out his knuckle blades that he never left home without and said, "Leave it to me."

Kakashi said, "Not so fast there big guy, we need a distraction of our own first."

Kurenai said, "Ok, but how do we get behind them?"

Kakashi said, "We make them turn around, then we'll already BE behind them."

Then Kurenai understood what Kakashi meant. She was to create a genjutsu that would cause the enemies to turn away from the wall. She said, "I've got just the thing." She ran away from them to a small hole that had been knocked in the wall. She looked through it while flying through hand seals. Then she smiled as everyone heard what sounded like hundreds of people issuing war cries. Kurenai had created an army behind the enemy army.

As soon as they heard the approaching hoard from behind them, the enemy ninjas turned in fear. They hadn't expected anyone to attack them from behind, but sure enough; they all saw an army rushing toward them in the not too far distance.

Kakashi acted quickly. He said, "Quick Asuma, over the wall with me. Boys (meaning the hounds), go under the wall and attack from the ground. Bull,"

The massive hound who still sported his black cape said, "Yup?"

Kakashi said, "Get that snake."

Bull smiled showing his terrifying teeth. He nodded, and was off.

Kakashi yelled, "Kurenai, keep it up! Everyone else – GO!"

The hounds dove into the ground and tunneled under the thick wall that protected the Village. They burst out on the other side. The smaller dogs attacked in teams, while the larger ones grabbed unsuspecting enemies from behind and dragged them to the ground. The hounds dragged down one after another, quickly dispatching them.

Kakashi and Asuma stealthily moved up behind the rest of the still distracted enemies and took them out. They had to engage in hand to hand combat with a couple of the more skilled ninjas. Kakashi's anger drove him to slay the men who ruined the happiest day of his life. But he wasn't done yet. A few of the ninjas ended up realizing that they were trapped in a genjutsu, so they released themselves from it. They turned to fight one very angry ninja, and one very big one.

Asuma injected his wind chakra into his knuckle blades and hacked away at the ninjas that attacked him. At times he made no physical contact with his enemy; yet wide open slices appeared on the sides of faces, arms and necks, causing blood to spray like burst pipes. The wind chakra lengthened his blades, so that even a glancing blow could prove to be a fatal one.

All the ninjas that were previously attacking the village there were down. None moved. Only two things moved a large blue/gold snake, and a massive ninja hound.

The hound and the snake circled each other. Neither took their eyes off the other. Kurenai jumped down from the wall and approached Kakashi, Asuma and the rest of the hounds that sat in a ring around them. She said, "Should we help him?"

All the hounds turned to her and silently shook their heads, "No." Pakkun said, "Bull hates it when anyone interferes. Plus, do you want to risk getting bitten by either one of them by mistake?"

Kurenai said, "Good point." Then she went and stood by Asuma.

The deadly dance of the snake and hound continued. The snake stopped suddenly and blasted fire at Bull, who dove into the ground to avoid being cooked. The ground burned with sickly green flames. The snake slithered in a circle around the spot where Bull had been. Bull, tracking the smell of the snake from underground, burst from it, grabbing the snake behind its head before it could turn on him. The snake was about as big around as a large sake cask, but Bull's jaws were wider. He clamped down like a giant toothy vice and bit right through the snake. Everyone nearby heard the crushing and cracking noises that came from the snake as Bull's teeth began to grind it to bits.

The snake's head went limp, yet Bull continued to crush it until the head fell away completely, separated from the rest of its body. Bull spat the rest of the body out and walked back toward the group of ninjas. He said, "Eww. Ick. Snake guts."

Pakkun said, "Doesn't taste like chicken?"

Bull glared at the little smart-assed pug who grinned at him.

Suddenly something crackled behind them and they all turned as the snake remnants spontaneously combusted. Soon there was nothing left but a smaller and larger pile of golden flecked ash.

Kakashi said, "Well done everyone, but we're far from done yet. We still have Orochimaru to find and deal with."

But none of them knew where to look for the evil snake sannin yet. Naruto's clones still reported no sign of him. But being the man he was, Orochimaru wouldn't hide for too much longer.

* * *

**A/N: **YES! Bloody carnage and more chaos! Anko fights in her underwear. She's one tough chick. Yeah.

Next up: Sasuke goes after Kimimaro as Jiraiya goes after intruders inside the village. And we have a special appearance from one of Jiraiya's summons, and it is NOT Gamabunta! Another team of ninjas take on a group of enemies, and Temari steps up with a battle ending jutsu. Even Tsunade jumps into the fray. A whole lotta fightin' going on. See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. Ready for more CRAZY? The battle's not over yet. The shinobi are desperate to defend their home. They do whatever they need to to get the job done. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Time to call in some BIG help. Anything to save the village. Here we go - hold on tight! Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the main gates of Konoha thanks to the scroll he'd held on to. He oriented himself on where Kimimaro's battalion would be and took off quickly in that direction. He thought, _I'll kill that bastard. Then with him out of the picture, I'm out of here._ He raced in the direction that smoke and loud booming noises continued to emanate from.

Jiraiya and a squad of black ops arrived at the wall that Kimimaro's battalion was successfully tearing down. A few enemy ninjas had slipped inside the village and were setting fires and using flaming boulders to damage parts of some streets.

The ANBU quickly scattered out over the wall that was crumbling while Jiraiya prowled the immediate location just inside the wall for infiltrators. He found two preparing to burn down a small group of houses. He walked up behind them and said, "Nice day for a fire isn't it fellas?"

The taller of the two men said without turning, "Actually, yes it is," then he turned and faced the giant sannin.

Jiraiya said, "Now, be good boys, put down the torches and run along."

The taller of the two men puffed up his chest and said, "Who do you think you are old man?"

Jiraiya, seeing an opening to sing his own praises, said, "Who am I? Allow me to introduce myself!" He assumed his best "game-show host" pose and said, "I am the sexy lady killer, the incredible mountain toad sage, the legendary sannin, the one and only Jiraiya!"

The two men looked at each other and said, "Who?"

Jiraiya's face fell. He asked, "Did you come here with Orochimaru?"

The two men looked at each other again, not willing to give up any information.

Jiraiya said, "Just answer the question!"

The taller man said, "Yeah, we're here with him, what's it to ya?"

Jiraiya smiled evilly and said, "Does he _scare_ you?"

The shorter of the two blurted out before he could stop himself, "He terrifies the shit out of me!" The taller man elbowed him to try and shut him up.

Jiraiya took a step closer and said, "Guess what?"

Both men started to get unnerved. The taller one said, "What?" as he took a step back.

Jiraiya took another step forward and said, "I used to be his teammate, but I'm a whole lot more terrifying than he is."

The shorter of the two men gulped audibly and said shakily, "Why?"

Jiraiya began wiggling his fingers at the two men as if he meant to tickle them. Then he said, "Why?" He stepped forward again and said, "Because I'm a PERVERT!" He licked his lips sloppily and started walking toward the two men. Both dropped their torches and ran away screaming. Jiraiya shouted after them, "Be sure to tell you friends!"

He giggled a little at his antics and thought _everyone won't be that easy. May have to call in the big guns sooner or later._ He walked back toward the crumbling wall, keeping an eye out for anyone or any suspicious activity.

Once he was at the wall, the ANBU gathered around him. One with a lion's mask said, "Master Jiraiya, there is a large blue gold snake outside the wall. It is too large to come through the hole in the wall, but it seems to be building up boulders on the ground against the wall. I believe it will use them to climb over the wall and into the village."

Jiraiya said, "One of Orochimaru's creations I'll bet. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Yes sir. The snake breathes a greenish fire that is particularly devastating."

"Thanks for the update. Get your ranks together and begin assassinating the men on the ground. Then take out any you find in this part of the village. I'll take care of the snake."

The lion masked ANBU flickered away with his men. Jiraiya walked over to one of the holes in the wall and slipped through. The men who were attacking the village saw him immediately. Some began to rush toward him. He said, "Uh, you'd better stand back," but instead they kept coming. "Suit yourselves," he said as he performed a summoning jutsu after biting his thumb.

A gigantic crash shook the ground. When the dust cleared, Jiraiya was standing on the center of Gamaken's head. He shouted down to the remaining enemies on the ground, "I told them to move back!"

The ANBU did their thing. Jiraiya saw the enemies around Gamaken falling one by one as if from an invisible force. Gamaken asked, "Master Jiraiya, why am I here? These people are all falling over dead! I took a bath today,"

Jiraiya said, "Gamaken, it's not you. The ANBU are working."

Gamaken said, "So why am I here?"

A great green flame shot in front of Gamaken, making him jump backward instinctively. Jiraiya said, "THAT is why you're here. That thing has gotta go."

Gamaken spun his giant fork and said, "I'll get it. This shouldn't take too long. Maybe you should sit this one out Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said, "If you think that's best." Jiraiya wasted no time, and hopped from the giant warrior toad into the skeletal remains of a burned out tree. Just as he did, Gamaken leapt into the air preparing to dive toward the blue and gold snake and skewer it on his giant battle fork. Unfortunately, that was easier planned than accomplished.

The blue and gold snake lurched up off the ground and wrapped itself around Gamaken's fork and began to climb right up it, spewing fire at the big toad's face. Gamaken let go of the fork, stretched out his back legs, hit the ground with them and leapt backward, his underbelly getting slightly singed by the green flames. The snake wrapped fork fell to the ground with a thud and a partial clank.

Gamaken then braced himself as the snake uncoiled itself from his battle fork. The toad's stomach began to swell. It looked as if he were going to belch hugely at the huge snake.

The snake came straight for him. Just before it reached him, it released a jet of green flame. Simultaneously, Gamaken spit a stream of toad oil at the snake, whose flames ignited the oil. Gamaken spit the oil with such force that it sent the flaming oil back on the snake.

Gamaken cut off his toad oil and rolled to his side. The massive amphibian grabbed his battle fork as he rolled, reorienting on the snake, and leaping again. The blue and gold snake turned, trying to get a bead on the great toad. It burned in places, and was scorched in other places from the flaming toad oil that had touched it.

Before it could find Gamaken, the great toad speared the snake with his battle fork. The snakes head spun widely, spraying green flame in a wide arc. Gamaken began to turn the fork and spin the snake upon itself. Then in a great burst of strength, he picked up his massive fork and lunged forward with it. He drove it into part of the Village wall that still stood. The snake was cut into multiple pieces that shook and quivered; parts still smoking from toad oil induced burns.

Jiraiya shouted from the perch he still occupied, "That's why you're here Gamaken. No one could have done that better than you."

The big toad almost blushed, and then he turned as he heard something at the wall. The snake parts that had been impaled to the wall had combusted and were fully engulfed in flames. He reached over and yanked hard on his fork, pieces of burning snake falling to the ground as he did.

Jiraiya said, "Looks like we've got things under control here. Thank you for your help Gamaken. Go take care of that burn."

Gamaken rubbed his stomach slightly and said, "It does hurt a little. If you need to, you can call on me again." Poof, he was gone.

Jiraiya looked around the destruction and thought _it's going to take a long time to recover from this much damage. And the day's not over yet._ He noticed two ANBU were down, but not seriously injured. The rest were checking to make sure every enemy ninja was dead.

Meanwhile on the southeast side of the Village, yet another group of Leaf ninjas attacked the enemies tearing down the wall there. Tenten attacked from the top of the wall, summoning thousands of projectile weapons that rained down upon the enemies. A few yards away from her, Genma and Shizune worked in tandem. Both launched fistfuls of senbon, hers, poison tipped from her wrist launcher. As the senbon flew, Genma did a series of hand seals that multiplied the senbon exponentially. His "senbon rain" technique practically covered the attacking ninjas with needles and/or poisoned needles. Soon, all the enemies were dispatched and the only thing left was the snake.

Temari stepped up on the wall and opened a storage scroll. Her giant fan appeared in her hands. She quickly bit her thumb and dragged the blood across it. Then she did her whirl technique and swung her fan in the direction of the flame spewing snake. Instantly, her Kamatari appeared and dove straight for the snake at breakneck speed. The weasel and its giant sickle oriented on the snake and chopped it to pieces. Huge amounts of dust were kicked up as the weasel, sickle and various smaller sickles spun their way through the snake, foliage, trees, rocks, and anything else in their way.

The Leaf ninjas looked expectantly as the dust began to settle. They soon were able to see small piles of snake remains burning, where the once fierce green flame breathing beast once was.

Tsunade was no stranger to battle, but she wasn't taking any chances either. She wanted to eliminate as many enemies as she could as quickly as possible. The best way to do that would be to take them all down at once. She did some hand seals and summoned Katsuya. The giant slug appeared inside the village walls, crushing a row of houses as she materialized. The head slug said, "Oh, I am so sorry Mistress Tsunade!"

Tsunade said, "No need to worry. We need your help immediately."

Katsuya asked, "Is it Orochimaru again?"

Tsunade said, "We haven't confirmed a sighting of him yet, but we believe he's behind this."

"What will you have me do?"

Tsunade said, "Peek over the wall and give our friends an acid bath."

Katsuya asked, "Do I have to be careful?"

"Not this time. But beware of the blue and gold snake. It's a fire breather. Make sure it gets a good amount of acid."

"Yes Miss." Katsuya slimed her way partially up the crumbling village wall. Almost thirty enemy ninjas were using water jutsus to drill holes in the walls as well as wash portions away. As Katsuya's head crested the wall, enemies shouted, "Look out!" "What is that?" But before they could say more, Katsuya's acid fell on all of them.

None were spared from the burning corrosive acid. It burned right through their armor, clothes and blistered their skin. The screaming was horrible. Men writhed on the ground as their skin melted and slipped from their bones in places.

Katsuya called back to her mistress, "Only the snake is of concern now. The others are immobilized."

Tsunade said, "Maybe you should cover it."

"Yes Miss." Katsuya took in a deep breath and looked as if she might pop. Then, she did! Tiny Katsuyas fell all around the snake.

The snake jetted green fire at them as they fell, but of the thousands that were falling, the snake couldn't orient on any group of them at once. Katsuya's moist skin protected her from sustaining any serious injuries as many tiny replicas of the huge one continued to fall on the snake.

The struggling snake was being buried by the tiny Katsuyas. When it was completely buried, it tried to thrash its way out from under the tiny slugs, but the slugs adhered firmly to the snake's golden tipped scales.

Then two tiny Katsuya's merged together to make a slightly larger Katsuya. Then those two merged with two more to make an even larger one. The tiny Katsuya's began absorbing each other becoming larger and heavier with each one that joined the rest. The larger and heavier they got the more the snake got covered. Soon, they all again formed the one and only original Katsuya effectively crushing the blue and gold snake under her massive girth.

Katsuya said, "I have succeeded Mistress!"

Tsunade said, "Good. Please pass over the other bodies and make sure all are deceased." Tsunade thought to herself, _no need for them to suffer from acid burns until they die._ She watched as the giant slug slowly slid over the bodies of the still moaning men, smothering them with her weight. In minutes, all was quiet, except for a flattened blue and gold snake that crackled and burnt to ash as Tsunade watched.

Katsuya said, "Is there anything else you need?"

Tsunade stood still and listened. The huge booms had stopped. The ground didn't shake anymore. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she looked back at the village she loved and realized that they'd won the battle. She finally answered her, "We seem to be ok now, but may I call on you again if need be?"

"Of course Mistress," the great slug said, and then she vanished from sight.

Tsunade looked down from the wall. The devastation was immense. She thought _and to think today was supposed to be a day of celebration. Orochimaru sure picked the perfect day to attack. He even picked the perfect time. But that's impossible; no one can have that kind of luck. Unless, he's got someone inside the Village again. _She took a whistle she kept with her out of her pocket and blew it silently. In moments a large bird flew to her. She told it as it landed next to her, "Fly once around the Village, then circle the arena where the chunin exams were held. Make sure everyone sees you." The large bird squawked and took to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the battle SEEMS to be over doesn't it? Seems to be. But you know me.

Next up: Tsunade calls everyone in to regroup and re-assess the situation. What's Sasuke up to? And where the heck is Orochimaru? You shall soon see. See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Glad you're back. Embarrassingly short chapter this time, and for that I apologize. But, I wanted to get the most bang for the buck with this one and leave you with a little something to think about at the end. The Evil Cliffy Queen reigns again! HA! Ok, enough already, let's get to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke had watched Jiraiya and Gamaken's fight with the large blue and gold snake. He thought _the old man's still got it._ He looked around for Kimimaro who seemed to be nowhere in the general vicinity. It seemed as if Kimimaro had abandoned his battalion even before the battle had begun. What Sasuke didn't know was that a certain pale individual was actually watching his every move – his chakra masked by his own jutsu, as well as the haze from the fire and smoke that still smoldered.

Sasuke thought to himself, _there's nobody left around here except the old man and some ANBU. I think I'll stick around here for a while and see where and when Orochimaru decides to show his face. All Kimimaro's men are dead, mine probably are now too. I don't hear any more explosions, so the Leaf must have defended itself thus far. They don't know that Orochimaru brought all those men and snakes as sacrifices. He himself is the one who's going to take down the Village – with a little help from his friends. I think he considers Kimimaro one of his "friends." Too bad he'll be dead when Orochimaru needs him. All I have to do now is find him._

Quietly, Sasuke waited to see what was going to happen next. Then he saw the large bird fly over head. He watched it as it took off over the Village. _Looks like the Hokage is gathering the troops. Good, keep them away from me so I can kill Kimimaro without any interruptions. I wanted to make it look like an accident, but now, there's been a change of plan. _He waited for his opportunity to exterminate his enemy.

The bird circled over the Village. Tsunade quickly made her way to the arena and waited for the bird to circle there, announcing where they were to meet. She hoped that everyone was ok, and that no one had been killed or gravely injured. All the Leaf ninjas were attending a wedding not two hours previous to the start of the battle. She figured that not many of them would have been prepared for what they ended up facing. But they were Leaf shinobi, and they never ceased to surprise her.

Jiraiya saw the bird and waited to see where it settled. _The arena – Tsunade's calling us in._ He turned and headed in that direction, the ANBU running off in front of him.

Anko saw the bird, and then saw where it circled. _Time to go. Looks like Tsunade's gathering everyone together. Hope she's got another plan. It's too quiet around here now. I hope Kakashi's ok._ She took off following the bird to the arena, but not before grabbing a large blob of frosting from the remnants of her wedding cake and shoving in her mouth.

Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi saw the bird, gathered everyone that was with them and followed it. When they arrived at the arena, Anko was already there. As soon as Kakashi saw her, he breathed easier and jogged over to her.

Anko saw him coming, and broke into a run. Her coat flew open and Kakashi stopped running as he got an eyeful of Anko running at him in nothing but her Fridays, bra, and her coat. She stopped a few feet in front of him and said, "WHAT? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Kakashi pointed from her head to her toes and back up again and said, "Oh, I'm quite happy to see you, but I'm not too happy that everyone else can see you too."

Anko looked down because she'd forgotten she didn't have her "street clothes on." She smacked herself in the forehead and then buttoned her coat.

Kakashi smiled and said, "That's better. Come here."

Anko walked to him and he folded her into his arms. He said, "I'm sorry today went so badly. We'll be married soon, I promise."

Anko said, "It's ok. I know. Everything will work out. It has to."

Tsunade cleared her throat and all the rest of the Leaf shinobi that followed the bird soon gathered at the arena, except Naruto.

Konoha's Fifth stood in the center of a circle of ninjas of all ranks. Some of those ninjas present were burned. Some bled. Some were bruised. But all seemed accounted for, again, except for Naruto.

Soon everyone noticed he wasn't there because there was no one shouting or complaining loudly about what had just happened. That worried Tsunade slightly. Still, she decided that she couldn't wait any longer for him. Precious seconds were ticking away, and just about the entire rest of the village population was still hiding under the Shinto shrine. She had to make sure that everyone in the village was safe before she could let anyone go back to their homes, if they still had homes to go back to.

Tsunade said, "Thank you all for what you've done. We seem to have won the battle, but I'm not sure if we've won the war yet. Has anyone seen Orochimaru?" No one spoke. No one indicated that they had. She continued, "That's what I was afraid of. He's playing with us. He's probably watching and waiting. All the civilians are safe for the time being, but to ensure their safety, we have to make sure that there are no infiltrators in this village, and none of those damn blue and gold fire breathing son of a bitch snakes!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. She continued, "Naruto told me that there were six total snakes. From the silence everywhere, I'd like to believe that all the men who attacked are dead or captured, and all six snakes are down. So own up, who got a snake?"

Jiraiya raised his hand and said, "I called in Gamaken – he got one."

Anko said, "I called in a snake of my own who beat it to death on the ground. And I made sure that each and every person who attacked outside the shrine was put down permanently. Those bastards; I should go back and cut them into little pieces,"

Tsunade said, "Ok Anko. We get the picture, settle down."

Anko still mumbled, "pieces of shit each one of those fucking bastards how DARE they ruin my day."

Tsunade barked, "ANKO!" Anko shut her mouth and silently fumed.

Kakashi knew better than to try and coddle her so he just spoke up instead and said, "The hounds were with us. I sent Bull in. He got the job done. But didn't like the taste too much."

Tsunade said, "That's three. I had Katsuya crush one, so that's four. Please tell me the other two are dead!"

Temari raised her hand and said, "Tenten, Genma and Shizune and I took out a battalion, then I called in my itachi to take out one of those nasty snakes."

Everyone looked at her, and Kakashi said, "You had ITACHI here? THE Itachi?"

She said, "NO! MY itachi, you know the weasel with the giant sickle?"

Everyone was relieved. There was no WAY they wanted anything to do with Itachi in the Village. Not right then anyway.

Tsunade said, "OK, that's five. Who got the last one?" Not a word. Not a peep. She said, "Oh God, there's one more still out there."

Everyone hoped that the one more that was still out there, hadn't gotten Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **EVIL!! HA! Something to think about - one snake left, Naruto's missing, can you guess what I did?

Next up: The Leaf ninjas divide into two groups with very specific missions. Sasuke and Kimimaro have the throw-down of the century, while Anko says she shouldn't even try to have another wedding because Orochimaru will just find out and ruin it. Kakashi makes a silent promise to himself after hearing her say that, and finally I leave you with a terrifying cliffy. See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Hi again everyone! To make it up to you, I'm giving you a big fat juicy chapter this time. Lots of action coming up in this one, so the only thing I'll say other than, "Let's go!" is, "Are you prepared for a disaster?" We'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

When Sasuke had left Naruto after revealing his actual identity to him, Naruto tried desperately to find him. Even after all the time Sasuke had been gone, Naruto never gave up hope that someday his rival and friend would return. He had to find him. He had to know if Sasuke was back to stay, or if he was yet another "distraction" of Orochimaru's.

He created a hundred shadow clones and sent them in every direction away from the spot Sasuke disappeared from. Eventually, one of them found a trace of Sasuke's chakra at the main gates. Naruto headed there as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsunade spoke again to the assembled ninjas, "ANBU! Break into three man squads and search the village. If you find anyone suspicious, bring them here for questioning. If they resist," she paused, "do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of the Village."

"Hai," they said in unison, and dispersed.

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Tsunade, I think we need to post guards around the shrine. The entire civilian population of the village is there. They should be guarded until we know we're safe from any more surprises."

Tsunade agreed. She said, "We'll leave a core group here in case the ANBU bring anyone back to be questioned or detained. Ibiki, you'll stay here for questioning purposes. Kotetsu, Izumo, both of you stay here too. Iruka, Ebisu, you both may be needed here also." Tsunade then chose another twelve shinobi of various ranks to act as back-up in case anyone suspicious decided to misbehave inside the Village."

Tsunade barked, "Alright! That means that the rest of us are going back to the shrine. Iruka, when all the ANBU return, send one of them to inform us of what or who they found."

Iruka said, "I will Tsunade-sama. Good luck and be careful."

Tsunade said, "Thank you and you too."

With that, Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi and their group left the arena and began to walk back to the shrine. It was decided that once they got there, that the medical kunoichi would take care of healing those that were injured. Those shinobi who were still fit and well would check on the civilians that were hidden in the basement.

Sasuke knew Kimimaro had to be close. He began to have the feeling that he was being watched. He leaned against the remnants of a tree and looked around only with his eyes. He knew it wasn't Orochimaru who was watching him. Orochimaru watched him almost constantly – he knew exactly what it felt like to be spied upon by the snake sannin. It felt more like a lusty wanting feeling, but not in a sexual way, in a possession way. Sasuke thought, _it's going to take an additional army for Orochimaru to possess me now. I know, and he knows, that I've surpassed him._

He decided that rather than standing there all day, he'd make a move. He had no idea where Orochimaru planned to make his appearance, or when for that matter, so he figured he might as well get started with his own self-imposed mission.

'Hey," he called. "I know you're out there watching me. I think you've got a 'thing' for me. You must be some sort of voyeur. Like what you see?"

Kimimaro seethed silently from the shadows. _You waste of flesh and bone. If only Lord Orochimaru would take my body instead of yours. But he wants your eyes._

Sasuke taunted him again, "What's the matter? Afraid a snake might bite you?"

Kimimaro stepped out from a shadow behind a building. The moment his chakra signature was revealed, Sasuke was behind him. Before Kimimaro could move, Sasuke kicked him square in the back, propelling him out into the open.

"Bastard!" Kimimaro yelled as he jumped and did a spin kick that missed Sasuke's head.

With blinding speed, Sasuke dodged Kimimaro's leg, then whipped his left arm in a circle toward himself. As he completed the circle, he wrapped his left arm firmly around Kimimaro's still outstretched leg and slammed him sideways into the ground.

Sasuke let Kimimaro's leg go and backed away a pace or two. Kimimaro was angry, and Sasuke knew it was always wise to give an angry animal some space. They're easier to keep an eye on that way.

Kimimaro glared at Sasuke. He panted hard, but his ego was bruised more than his body was. Still, he didn't want to waste much time with Sasuke. He also knew he couldn't kill the Uchiha, or face the wrath of his master. He decided to hurt him badly enough to incapacitate him, and teach him a lesson on who was the stronger of Orochimaru's 'chosen.'

Kimimaro's left shoulder bone began to protrude through his skin. He reached over and pulled it free. The end was tapered to a deadly point. He took an attack position and held his bone sword at the ready.

Sasuke said, "I've got a sword too. This should be an interesting battle. My grass cutter against your bone sword. I wonder who will walk away victorious?"

Kimimaro said, "Since I'm not permitted to actually kill you – you will walk away, but it won't be victoriously. You'll only walk away if I allow you to."

"We'll see," Sasuke said as he charged Kimimaro. The moment their swords crossed, Naruto knew exactly where Sasuke was.

Naruto took off like a shot. He said to himself, "Sasuke, stay there. I'm coming." Thoughts raced through his head as he hurried to confront his rival and former friend and ask him if he was coming home to stay this time.

Sasuke and Kimimaro's battle continued. Bone against steel. Sheer will and determination pushed them to try and hack away at the other. Both landed blows on the other. Both left glancing slices. Both bled.

Sasuke had underestimated Kimimaro and his bone techniques. When he got too close to him, Kimimaro produced bony spikes from his body to try and impale Sasuke. If Sasuke got too far away from him, he knew that Kimimaro could shoot his finger tip bones like bullets at him. He kept him mid range which was best for him at the moment.

While the two fought, Naruto struggled to reach Sasuke. As he hurried, ANBU scoured the village looking for enemies. While they scoured, Tsunade and her band of ninjas headed back to the Shrine. As they were heading back, Iruka and his group waited at the arena to do any questioning and detaining as necessary. While all this was happening, Orochimaru was laughing.

Orochimaru knew Sasuke would turn on Kimimaro if given the chance, so he made sure to give him that chance. He watched from a distance as the Uchiha, HIS Uchiha, battled with the pale bone wielder. Orochimaru said, "Perfect Kimimaro. Keep Sasuke occupied. Wear him down. He will be easier to possess if he hasn't the strength to resist me. This will be a great day indeed." He laughed low as his plans to crush Konoha and gain the Uchiha eyes he craved and the power that went with them, were almost within his grasp.

Tsunade and company finally reached the shrine. One of the front doors had been blown back off its hinges. Tsunade said, "This doesn't look good."

Gai stepped forward and said, "Allow me to enter first Lady Tsunade! Lee and I will check to make sure the structure of the shrine is still sound!"

"Be my guest," she said as she stood back while Gai approached the door.

Gai said, "Come on Lee! We have a job to do!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee bellowed as he ran forth to join his former sensei. The two of them disappeared into the shrine.

Sasuke had had about enough of the battle with Kimimaro. He decided that he'd had enough of Orochimaru too. He thought about killing the snake sannin then he thought it better to just let the Leaf Village ninjas attempt to do it instead. He had more important things to do. He said, "It's been a piece working with you Kimimaro, but I have to go now. You're starting to bore me."

Kimimaro said, "I haven't hurt you badly enough yet. Also, I never said you could leave."

The sound of thousands of birds chirping was suddenly everywhere. Sasuke said, "I said I could leave. And I will."

Naruto heard the chirping sound and knew immediately what it was. He thought, _I'm so close! Sasuke's fighting and from the sound of the birds, he's about to kill someone!_ Naruto kept running, his lungs close to bursting, while he oriented on the sound and hoped he got there in time.

Orochimaru stood in a clearing outside the crumbling village walls with the bodies of his men all around him. He let them attack the walls of Konoha for a while, then he killed them all himself. He needed them available when the time came for him to make his entrance into Konoha. That time had come. His final blue gold snake slithered around his legs as if forming a moving protective circle. He bit his thumb and wiped blood down the tattoo on his arm. He said to no one, "It's time."

Sasuke channeled his sparking chidori down his katana. His left hand also crackled with electricity. Kimimaro said, "Your sword won't break my bones, even with your jutsu applied to it. My bones are harder than steel." He rushed Sasuke, who stood still and waited for Kimimaro to try and land an attack. He stared at him indifferently as Kimimaro closed in on him. Then, in an instant, he flickered behind Kimimaro, raised his chidori enhanced grass cutter and swung it – hard – at the back of Kimimaro.

The chidori enhanced grass cutter passed easily into Kimimaro's back below his right shoulder blade, lacerating a kidney as it traveled. The heat produced from the concentrated chakra of the chidori sealed Kimimaro's skin as it cut through it. But when the enhanced blade happened to hit bone – it warped and bent the bones that were as hard as steel, and caused the structure that was Kimimaro to buckle.

The blade had almost concluded its destructive journey through Kimimaro when Naruto burst into the clearing. He saw Sasuke cut a very pale man through the back, all the way across – the blade severing his spine and coming out the other side. Naruto could do nothing but stare as the pale man fell forward and dropped his own bone blade.

Sasuke's chidori quieted and he panted as he looked down at the goal he'd set out to accomplish. He said to the almost dead Kimimaro, "You seem to forget that a lightning strike can bend steel and cause it to collapse."

Naruto made a small noise. Sasuke turned and saw him standing not far from him. Sasuke said, "What are you doing here idiot?"

Naruto had a pained look on his face, as if he didn't know where to begin. He said, "Sasuke, are you,"

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said flatly.

"But you just got here."

"Are you really that dumb?" Sasuke asked. "Don't you realize I came here with Orochimaru?"

"Then why are you leaving? I hear he's still somewhere around here. Why do you follow him Sasuke? All he wants is to possess your body and your sharingan."

Sasuke said, "He won't ever possess me. Not now. He's incapable of it if I resist him, and he knows it. I'm leaving him and going out on my own. There are some things I have to do."

Naruto knew what Sasuke had to do, so he decided he had to do what he must too. He had to let Sasuke go. He asked, "Will you ever come back?"

Sasuke turned to go and said, "If my path ever leads me back here."

Naruto said, "I'll be waiting for that day."

Sasuke stared at him and gave him the smallest hint of a smile. He said, "Goodbye Naruto," and walked slowly away.

Naruto didn't have much time to mourn the loss of his friend again, because much larger problems were developing that had just become much, much more urgent.

Gai and Lee popped their heads from the shrine door. Gai reported, "It's a royal mess inside, but the structure is sound."

Tsunade said, "Then we'd better check on the civilians in the basement and set up an area for people who've sustained injuries to be treated. Shizune, Sakura, find a place inside that we can section off, and use as a triage area."

Both girls said, "Yes Tsunade-sama," and they walked into the shrine.

Anko stood there looking at the shrine, not knowing whether to cry, scream or kill something else. Tsunade saw her face and walked up to her. She pushed some of Anko's fallen hair-do out of her face and said, "I'm so sorry Anko. You too Kakashi." Kakashi stepped up next to his almost wife as she continued, "This was supposed to be your day. It was supposed to be full of celebration and joy. I promise you both, when we get the village cleaned up and everyone healed; we'll throw the best damn wedding ever."

Anko looked at her and said, "Why?"

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at her with concern.

Anko continued, "Why bother having another big lavish wonderful, beautiful wedding? Orochimaru will catch wind of it and ruin it again!"

Kakashi was about to reach his boiling point. _That bastard. I promised myself I'd kill him right after I married Anko. Now it looks like I'm going to do it before I marry her. I vow this to you Anko – he dies today._

Kurenai walked up to Anko and put her arm around her. She said, "Come on. We'll worry about it later." She led Anko inside the shrine, with Kakashi right behind them. Then the rest of the band of ninjas went inside and tried to make it a little more orderly.

They began to set up a sectioned off area to treat the injured. Tsunade stood and watched her loyal shinobi working all around her – in formal wear. None of them complained, none of them shirked their duties – they all helped for the betterment of all.

She thought _what a great group of people to work with. No complaints._ Then her eyes grew wide as she thought _NO COMPLAINTS! I forgot about NARUTO!_ She said loudly, "Has anyone seen Naruto?" Silence was her answer.

_Oh no, no, no, no, _she thought as she ran back out the front door of the shrine. She ran out into the street and yelled, "Naruto! You idiot, where the hell are you?"

Naruto was walking slowly back to the shrine – he figured that since things were quiet, that everyone may have gone back there to possibly resume the wedding. He thought of Sasuke and already missed him terribly.

Suddenly a giant rumble shook the ground and a huge cloud of smoke appeared in the direction of the shrine. Naruto didn't hesitate and began running back to the shrine.

An awful sound accompanied the ground rumble. Tsunade turned toward the direction of it which happened to be directly behind the shrine. A huge cloud of dust and smoke filled the air behind the shrine. Tsunade said, "What the fuck?" She was answered immediately when a gigantic snake head shot out of the cloud right at her, with Orochimaru standing on its head. She could hear Orochimaru laughing as Manda swung his body sideways and ripped the top completely off the shrine, causing most of the rest of it to collapse.

Tsunade stood there frozen in horror, her mouth open. She then realized that she may very well be one of less than twenty citizens left alive in the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**A/N: **HA! I threw a disaster in there amongst the chaos! But at least Naruto's safe for the moment. But not everyone is.

Next up: What's left of the shrine, and a tiny bit of humor amongst the ruins. Also, ANOTHER CLIFFY! I told you there would be more. See you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. Egads! Is there anyone left in the shrine? You'll see in a minute. Tsunade sure hopes so. She can't be Hokage of a village of 20 can she? This chapter sounds tragic, but I've actually put a tiny bit of humor in a couple places just to let you breathe a minute, because we're not done yet. Enjoy!

* * *

Anko groaned. She felt something warm on the back of her naked leg. Sharp edges threatened her skin from too many angles for her to count. She groaned again. She tried to move and found that she could, even though she had cuts, bruises and scrapes that she could feel everywhere. She said, "I feel like a house fell on me."

"No that was me," Kakashi said as he too groaned as he tried to move. When he did move, Anko realized that he was the warm thing that was on the back of her naked leg.

Anko tried to get up slowly. Nothing was broken, but she was going to be one sore girl in the morning, if she made it to the morning. She pushed her way up from the rubble on what used to be the shrine floor, and said, "What the hell happened?" Then she looked up and saw that there was daylight attempting to break through the thick dark dust. She said, "Holy fuck the ceiling's gone!"

Kakashi stood carefully, testing his legs as he got up. Then he looked up and said, "You're right. We'd better start looking for people. Looks like Orochimaru must have made his grande entrance."

Anko said, "That bastard. He's what's behind this. It'll never end. It'll NEVER end, do you hear me? First, he just wanted me, now he's going to wipe out everyone BECAUSE of me!"

Kakashi stumbled over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He said, "Look at me Anko. LOOK AT ME!" She stopped her raving momentarily and looked at him. He said, "He can't have you. He knows it. And I'm going to make sure, this all ends today."

Anko softened a bit and said, "But,"

Kakashi practically roared, "IT ENDS TODAY!"

Anko believed him. She smiled at him, as he planted a masked kiss on her forehead. Then they heard a groan coming from behind them, and they heard Tsunade outside screaming. Anko said, "We'd better try and see how many of us are left. We've got a snake or two to kill."

Kakashi slowly began to try and feel his way around in the rubble. It was still too dusty to see things clearly, but the dust was dissipating slightly. Something grabbed his foot. He tried to push the dust out of the way to see what it was. It was a hand attached to an arm. He felt a large piece of board pinning the arm. He squatted and heaved it up, freeing the arm. Then he gently grabbed the arm and pulled. Someone moaned loudly, but began to come free from the rubble that buried them. Soon, Kakashi was able to make out Genma's face.

Genma struggled to get up. Kakashi said to him, "Well if I would have known it was you, I would have left you there."

"Ha, ha, bastard. Help me get up."

Kakashi helped Genma up the rest of the way. He asked, "Are you good? We've got a lot of people to look for."

Genma moved his arms and legs and stretched his back. He said, "Yeah, I think so. Come on, I'll help you."

Kakashi yelled, "Asuma! Where are you? We need you!"

Asuma said, "I think I'm over here."

Kakashi heard where the voice had come from. He grabbed Genma by his kimono and dragged him in the direction of where Asuma's voice seemed to have come from. When they got there, without running into anyone else, Asuma was lying on his back with part of a wall across his chest. One of the wall beams was sticking out right next to Asuma's head. Just an inch or two closer, and the big ninja would have been killed instantly.

Kakashi said, "You ok?"

Asuma said, "Are you serious? I have a fucking wall on my chest! GET IT OFF ME!"

Kakashi said, "Ok, Genma, come over here and pick up this side. I'll lift the beam part and Asuma; you get out from under it. Ok, ready?" Genma nodded and reached down and put his hands under part of the wall. Then Kakashi straddled the beam, and unbeknownst to him, gave Asuma a very good view of not only his ass, but his "parts" as well.

"Oh GOD NO!!" Asuma yelled.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing, and said, "What are you in pain?"

Asuma said, "My eyes are! I just saw your STUFF! Ew, man!" Genma couldn't help himself and started laughing.

Kakashi said, "But you're always talking about my ass."

"But that's not ALL I SAW! GOD!"

"Maybe I should just leave this part of the building on you then? Hmm?"

Asuma said, "I'll shut my eyes. Just don't sit on my face."

"Only if you ask nicely, big boy." Asuma made a gagging noise, then closed his eyes as Kakashi squatted again.

Kakashi and Genma pushed and pulled up the wall, and Asuma, with a grunt, un-wedged himself from underneath it. He got up quickly and seemed to not be damaged. He said, "Feels like my chest has been punched too many times, but other than that, I'm ok. Listen, we've gotta find Kurenai,"

"and Shizune," Genma interrupted.

"and soon," Asuma finished.

The three men quickly turned their heads when they heard an almighty, "HI-YAA!" not far from them. Part of a wall was tossed into the air, where it came right back down again. They could see a figure outlined in the dust, and realized that it was Sakura who'd just freed herself.

Kakashi was suddenly grateful that Sakura had learned the secrets to amazing strength. He yelled, "Sakura! Over here."

"Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura started to make her way to the three outlines she saw in the dust. Then she stepped on something soft and it moaned at her. "Kakashi! Over here! I found someone!" Sakura started feeling around until she found the hand she'd stepped on. Then she followed it down the arm. There were chairs piled up, and whoever this was, was underneath them. The men soon arrived and she told them, "Take the chairs off from the top down. We have to get some of this weight off whoever's under his pile." All three men began pulling down chairs one by one.

Sakura squatted down, as Asuma pulled the chair away from the person's face. It was Shizune, and she didn't look too good. Sakura looked up and saw that Genma realized it was Shizune.

Genma felt as if he'd been punched in the face all over again. He got down low and looked at her face. He could see she wasn't well at all. There were bruises on her face where the chairs had hit her. There was blood. He was suddenly terrified that he might lose her – permanently. He asked, "Sakura is it ok to move her?"

She said, "I don't think so. Let me give her a once over first. Go help the guys find more people. I'll call you in a minute when I assess her injuries."

Kakashi put his hand on Genma's shoulder and said, "I've been here many times before. It's best if you let Sakura work. Come on. We're needed elsewhere."

Genma looked up at Kakashi and nodded. Then he looked back down at Shizune, kissed his fingers and put them to her lips. He reluctantly left here there with Sakura and joined Kakashi and Asuma as they searched for more people buried under the rubble.

Anko worked her way back toward where the shrine garden was, while Kakashi was busy finding Genma and Asuma, Sakura and Shizune. She heard the rubble shifting and ran to it. She began pulling away pieces of wood and mortar, and like a Jack in the box, Gai popped up from the pile.

"Thank you oh lovely Anko! Now that I am free of the rubble prison that held me, will you help me look for Lee?"

A very muffled, "I am here Gai-Sensei!" was heard a few feet away. Lee too was buried in rubble, and Gai and Anko pulled it away to free the youthful green shinobi.

Anko asked them both, "Are you both ok? Are you injured?"

Gai and Lee went through a synchronized regimen of stretches and twists, and then both gave her their patented smiles and thumb's up.

Anko said, "Ok, ok. If you two are fine, then fan out and look for more people. There are a bunch of people in here and we've got to find every one of them before something else happens."

As if on cue, another rumbled shook the remnants of the shrine, causing things to shift. Then Anko smelled something burning. She glanced toward the garden and through the thinning dust she could see the last blue gold snake, and it was setting fire to the remnants of the shrine.

* * *

**A/N: **So there are a few survivors in the shrine, but there are so many more people to find. Will they be burned to death in the rubble before they're found? Heh, heh, heh, the Evil Queen was busy with this fic. YEAH!

Next up: Anko goes crazy when she sees who is waiting for her in the garden, and she tells that person exactly what she thinks of them with two simple words. Tsunade breaks into the shrine and tries to get everybody out. Everyone inside the shrine doesn't know who's waiting out in the garden. And at the height of Tsunade's desperation, I drop yet another cliffy on you. See you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well, but I had to take advantage of both cliffies. Many of you may have guessed who's waiting in the garden, AND Anko's two very Anko-esque words. If so, I applaud you! I just hope you like how I deliver them to you. Time to let Anko shine. Ready? Let's go. Enjoy!

* * *

As Manda picked up its massive body, and Orochimaru's sinister laughter faded away, Tsunade snapped out of her stupor. She started yelling; trying to find out if anyone was alive inside the shrine. Since Manda was now there, she was tempted to summon Katsuya again, but in doing so, she risked crushing anyone who might be alive in the vicinity. She had to protect those that were still alive. And to do that, she had to find them first. She lunged forward and began pushing boards, bricks, and parts of walls out of her way as she tried to force her way to the people she was bound to protect.

As soon as Anko saw the last snake, she didn't even think. She didn't do anything, except grab her fan and head straight for it screaming like a banshee.

Kakashi heard her scream, and looked up to see her running over the rubble toward where the garden was. Through the dust he saw her running, her coat blowing open, letting him catch a glimpse of her Fridays. Then he smelled smoke and saw something large slither by in the garden. The dust hadn't fully settled yet, but he knew, it was the last snake, and Anko was going after it. He was terrified that in the blind rage she was in that she might be injured or killed, but he was too late to stop her. Even if he tried to, he knew he couldn't. He said a silent prayer that she would be protected and that she'd picked up the tiny kaeru frog that he'd left for her on the altar. He wanted her back home and safe.

Anko ran toward the garden in an angry haze. She saw the snake as the reason her day was ruined. She saw the snake as the tool of Orochimaru and he was to blame for ruining her life. She had to hurt him, and breaking his tool was one way to hurt him. She'd already dispatched one. She was ready to do another one.

As she ran out of the rubble, there was fire all around her. She didn't even stop. Instead, she burst right through the scattered flames that were burning into the rubble and then she saw the snake slither to her left, away from her. Her attention was drawn to her right as she saw movement. Manda. Manda was there, and Orochimaru was on his head. She considered summoning her own gigantic snake that was just slightly smaller than Manda, but she knew that it would not fight against the head snake. She was on her own in this fight, and she intended to do as much damage as she could before she was stopped.

She ran after the blue gold snake and jumped on its back. She stabbed the fan in its back, then tore it open, leaving a wide deep gash. She stuck her left hand into the gash and used it to get a grip on the snake and pull herself up higher toward its head. The snake thrashed back and forth, trying to loosen her from its back. But Anko held firm.

The snake jetted green fire in all directions. It tried rolling Anko off its back, but still, she held on. She stabbed the snake with the fan again, and again used the wound she'd made to pull her up higher. She was then high enough to do what she wanted. She opened the fan wide and ran it up the side of the snake's head, over the top, and down the other side – slicing through both its eyes as she went. If the snake could have screamed, it would have. Instead, it jettisoned more green fire and bucked hard. Anko was finally thrown free of the snake, but with it now blind; it didn't have a chance in hell against her.

Orochimaru stayed back with Manda and watched what Anko was going to do to his last blue gold snake. He thought to himself _that's my Anko. Show me what you can do. _

Anko stood up slowly. The snake rolled on itself, trying to rub its face on the ground and clear its eyes. Anko took a kunai from the ones she'd strapped to her thigh, held it high over her head and buried it wrist deep into the snake's back. She leapt back out of the way as the snake turned; trying to find what kept stinging it. She repeated this process, somewhat like a matador at a bull fight. Soon, the snake had kunai all through its back.

The snake was slowing down. She walked up to it and said, "You ruined my fucking day. Now, I'm ruining your life." She drove a kunai straight between what was left of the snake's eyes and it immediately fell dead. Anko took a step back and watched as the blue gold body relaxed. She spat at the snake, and then turned to face Manda and Orochimaru. Her attention was dragged back to the snake she'd just dispatched though, as it burst into flames.

Anko turned back to Orochimaru who was at the end of the garden with Manda. He yelled to her, "You do good work Anko. You haven't lost a step in all this time. Come with me, there's so much you and I could do together. What do you say?"

Anko's blood began to boil. So she said the only thing that seemed appropriate at that moment. She stuck up her middle finger, and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" (**A/N: YEAH!**)

Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, Gai, and Lee found just about everyone during the time that Anko tortured and killed the blue gold snake. Temari had a broken arm, and Kurenai had a pretty bad cut across her shoulder, but mostly everyone else that was found, had nothing more serious than bumps, bruises and a laceration or two.

Tsunade worked until she forced her way past the blocked doorway. She found Sakura and Shizune right away. She was so relieved to see them, as well as other outlined shadows in the thinning dust that she almost wept with joy. The people she was bound to protect, had survived - at least some of them did. She said, "What is it Sakura? Tell me how she is."

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune's been knocked unconscious. She has various bruises and I think one of her feet is broken, but she's not in any danger. She looks a lot worse than she is."

"We all probably do. Good work Sakura."

"Thank you."

Tsunade said, "We need to get everyone out of here and get as far away as we can."

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade said loudly, "Everyone that can hear me! Get out of here NOW! Go back to the arena – it's not safe here. Where is Jiraiya?"

Gai said, "Lady Tsunade, no one's found him yet."

"I need him here NOW! Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi – we need to find that old pervert immediately! We are out of time!"

Kakashi said, "We should organize an orderly evacuation so no civilians get injured."

Tsunade said, "I'm not talking about the civilians. I'm talking about all of you! The Shinobi of the Leaf! You all have to leave here now!"

All those who were still searching amongst the rubble stopped and stared at her.

Kurenai said, "What's going on Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade said, "Don't you know why the roof was torn off this building? Don't you see? Orochimaru brought Manda to this little party and he's outside by what's left of the shrine's garden wall!"

The room got icy cold as every shinobi realized that at any second, the head snake himself could crash through the dust and eliminate every one of them.

Tsunade said, "Now do you see? Get out of here as fast as you can!"

Kakashi's heart almost stopped. Without a word he turned and began running over the rubble toward the garden behind the shrine.

Asuma said, "Kakashi – you're going the wrong way!"

Tsunade screamed, "Get back here Kakashi!"

Genma spoke up and said, "Save your breath." Everyone looked at him questioningly. Genma said somberly, "Anko's out there."

* * *

**A/N: **And another! Kakashi, going to help his lady - if he can. And they say chivalry is dead.

Next up: Anko and Orochimaru showdown, but Orochimaru directs Manda at Kakashi instead. But Anko won't let Manda go easily. What can one single shinobi do against the head snake? She can be smart, and use what she has to distract him if possible. Pakkun makes a return appearance with the rest of the hounds. Jiraiya is still missing and someone else comes forward with a plan to try against Manda. See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Welcome back. Now, we've got a lot to get through in this chapter. Anko has completely defied Orochimaru, but does he EVER take "no" for an answer? And all Kakashi wants to do is save his 'almost wife.' But how the hell are they going to stop Manda of all things? I came up with a way. Read, and you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

When Kakashi made it out of the rubble and through the lingering pockets of leftover flames, he spotted Anko half way to Manda. _God that thing is fucking huge,_ he thought as he looked up at the colossal snake. He looked at Anko again and she seemed to be screaming at Orochimaru. Then she did something that made him say, "Did she just flip him off?"

Kakashi looked to his left and saw charred ash with flecks of gold throughout it. He knew Anko had killed the final snake. Now, she was facing the head snake and its summoner.

It seemed as if Anko and Orochimaru were having a stare down. After she ever so eloquently told him to "fuck off," neither made a move toward the other. They just glared at each other. That is until Orochimaru saw Kakashi emerge from the remnants of the shrine and stand next to what was left of his final blue gold snake.

"Perfect," Orochimaru said. "Manda – that man is an abomination to our plans to destroy this village. Eliminate him."

Manda replied, "You're lucky I came here at all. I demand 100 sacrifices for my time."

Orochimaru said, "Already done – the bodies all around the walls of the village are yours."

Manda said, "Then the man with the white hair will die."

"Don't harm the girl. I still have need of her – services."

Kakashi slowly started to advance toward Anko – she was close to a football field away from him. Suddenly Manda moved and Kakashi watched in horror as it looked as if the big snake meant to crush his almost wife. He watched as it dove over her head and raced straight for him instead.

As the massive snake passed over Anko's head, she reacted quickly. She opened her fan and angled it forward, parallel with Manda's body. As he passed over her head, the fan cut into the snake's thick skin, producing more of a minor irritant than a serious injury. Still, it got Manda's attention. He roared at Orochimaru, 'That girl you speak of cut the length of my underbelly!"

Orochimaru thought for a moment, then got a bit worried_, to strike at Manda? Anko must be serious._

Kakashi realized almost too late that he was in fact the big snake's target. He performed a rapid succession of hand seals and disappeared underground – earth style. Manda crashed into the ground where Kakashi used to be moments before and quickly turned to find Anko running toward him screaming.

Inside the shrine, Tsunade was getting desperate. She still couldn't find Jiraiya and there had just been another god-awful crash outside. Kakashi popped up outside the front of the shrine and ran inside the wreckage where Tsunade stopped him.

"Kakashi! I know you need to help Anko, but I need to find Jiraiya. He and I need to call our summons to fight Manda or we're going to lose this village!"

Kakashi thought a moment then did some hand seals of his own. In a poof of smoke and dust, the hounds returned to him, having left earlier. They sat down and waited for instructions.

Kakashi said, "No time to explain boys, just find Jiraiya. He's in here somewhere."

One of the hounds said, "How do we know what he smells like?"

Kakashi said, "Just sniff around for 'pervert' and, uhm, 'old,' oh, and there's this." He reached inside his kimono pocket and pulled out the small kaeru frog Jiraiya had given all of them. "He gave this to me." He stuck his hand out, and all the hounds came forward and sniffed it.

Pakkun said, "Got it. Come on boys. We have a pervert to find."

All the hounds stopped and looked at Kakashi who yelled, "NOT ME! GO!" Pakkun laughed as he and the rest of the hounds began padding around the rubble looking for the King of all perverts.

Tsunade said, "Thank you Kakashi. As soon as I find Jiraiya, we'll be right out to assist you. We'll be there shortly."

Temari walked up to Kakashi, broken arm and all, and said, "Tsunade-sama, how much destruction do you need to happen to stop Manda?"

Tsunade answered, "Enough to mow down a forest, if that forest were made of one enormous moving tree."

Temari said, "Kakashi, lead the way." Kakashi took her by her good arm and led her out to where the evil snake lurked.

Tsunade watched them go, thinking _what can that girl do to Manda? For God's sake, she's got a broken arm. I hope she can at least slow him down until I can get out there._ Tsunade paused momentarily, then joined everyone else, plus the hounds in the desperate search for Jiraiya. She knew they were seriously running out of time.

Anko ran at Manda. She'd seen Kakashi's hand seals and knew he'd more than likely done an earth style jutsu to avoid Manda's attack. Still, it infuriated her to know that Orochimaru would still use anything he could against her, including, anyone. But she had a plan. She had no idea if what she had in store for the big snake would work or not, but she decided to try it anyway. She got closer to Manda, who still was searching for Kakashi. Then she reached up into her ruined hair-do and felt around in it. She picked out three of the drugged senbon that still were in her hair and ran right up to Manda.

As the snake coiled around itself, she could see the whitish line the fan had cut on the snake's underbelly. She said to herself, "This has got to work. Or at least slow him down a bit." She reached back and threw the senbon as hard as she could. All three hit the whitish line, two of which sunk in half way.

"YESSSSS!" she said as she moved away from the great snake. She wanted to see if the drugs would have any effect on something as huge as Manda.

Kakashi helped Temari out over the rubble. Manda and Orochimaru were not far from them. Temari said, "I thought Gaara's Shukaku was huge, but this thing is unbelievable."

Kakashi said, "He's fast too. What can I do to help? Your arm's broken."

Temari said, "Nothing, but you can stand back so you don't get caught up in the jutsu. I don't even know how much damage I'll end up doing, but any is at least some."

Kakashi saw Anko close to Manda. He said, "Wait Temari – Anko's still out there!"

"Well you'd better get her out of there, or she'll be killed!"

Kakashi said, "Be right back." He dashed back to the shrine and screamed, "PAKKUN!" The little pug trotted over to him and said, "Yo, what's up Kakashi?"

"I need you to run an errand for me, FAST!"

"You're not making me the doggie delivery service again are you?"

For just a moment, Kakashi remembered back to when he was on his sabbatical and he'd asked Pakkun to be his messenger to bring Anko gifts while he was away. He said, "If you want to save Anko's life and preserve the rest of the Village, you'll do it quickly!"

"What is it?" the little pug asked.

"I need you to get to Anko and have her get over here immediately. Temari is going to use a very destructive jutsu and she'll get caught in it if she doesn't get out of there!"

Pakkun said, "The Lady? Say no more – I'm on it." He popped from existence and then reappeared at Anko's feet.

"Lady!" he yelled up at her.

"What do you want Mutt?"

Pakkun looked offended for a moment and then he said, "Your fiancé sent me here to tell you to get the hell away from the snake. I think they're gonna try and blow it up or something."

"But I'm waiting to see if my paralytic drug senbon will have any effect on this thing!"

"We don't have time. Come on!" Pakkun started running like crazy. When she didn't follow him, he went back to her, jumped up, and clamped his teeth on the battered hem of her coat.

"What the fuck Mutt!" Anko said as she tried to shake him off her – but he wouldn't let go.

Pakkun said around a mouthful of Anko's coat, "I'm not letting go until we're half way back."

"Alright, alright!" Anko said, and then she started trotting back toward Kakashi, making Pakkun bounce up and down as she jogged. She kept looking back at Manda to see if he'd changed in any way because of the drugs from her senbon.

Manda shouted to Orochimaru, "That woman stung me! She hit me with something. Where she hit me, it feels numb, like it's not there anymore. Am I disappearing? She'll pay for that." The big snake made a move toward Anko and the dangling Pakkun, but part of his underbelly would not respond. It was just a small section and it felt as if it had fallen asleep. Manda tried to see where the "stingers" were, and what in fact, they were.

Orochimaru was getting furious. He wondered what Anko could have done to Manda to make him react in the manner he was reacting in. He said, "Never mind that now, we need to kill Kakashi and level this village!"

Manda replied, "I will to destroy everyone, yet I can't feel a part of me. Something isn't right."

The two bickered at each other as Anko and Pakkun made their getaway.

As Anko and Pakkun reached Kakashi and Temari, Temari warned them, "Everyone get back behind me. If you haven't seen this jutsu before, you won't know what to expect." Pakkun finally dropped from Anko's coat. She went and stood with Kakashi well behind Temari, close to the remains of the ashes of the last blue gold snake.

Temari carefully opened her fan. Her swollen broken arm, causing her great pain as she attempted to do something she had done a hundred times before. She re-opened her thumb and spread her blood in the same place as before. She thought _I don't know how well I'm going to do this, my arm is killing me! But I have to try and stop that monstrosity._ She did her whirl technique and then as she let out a pained cry of exertion and agony, she swung her fan in Manda's direction. Her Kamatari came forth and headed straight for the great snake, its huge sickle ready, and other small sickles spinning along with it.

Manda saw it coming and said, "What is that thing?"

Orochimaru knew what it was, and immediately said, "Avoid it! At all costs!"

Manda, full of boastful pride said, "It's so small, it can't harm me."

Orochimaru yelled, "Get out of its way!" But it was too late.

The wind picked up as the weasel flew toward the giant snake with its sickle. The small creature began to swing the sickle even before it reached Manda's body, as if it were getting up speed to slice through steel. Even still at a distance, each swing of the sickle caused a white stripe to appeare on Manda's skin. He felt them right away. As the weasel closed in, the stripes it inflicted began to leak blood. More and more stripes contained blood, and some stripes got deeper.

When the weasel was right on top of the snake, it changed the direction of the sickle and drove it into the giant snake. The smaller sickles also continued their journey through the head snake. Manda was sliced open in various parts, as the weasel and its sickle passed through the snake and came out the other side. Blood flowed like a stream and splashed on the ground from Manda's multiple wounds. He roared in disbelief that something so small could damage him so badly.

Manda turned to face where the weasel had gone, but it had disappeared, leaving huge amounts of destruction in its wake. Rocks were split, walls had crumbled, and trees had been lopped off.

Kakashi said, "That's some jutsu."

"Thanks," Temari said as she held her arm.

Anko said, "Oh my GOD! Manda's injured! It's almost impossible to even touch him. I barely made a scratch on him! That IS some jutsu Temari. Pakkun, you should take her inside and get Sakura or Tsunade or someone to look at her arm."

Kakashi said, "Thanks buddy. Help the guys find Jiraiya, and one more thing,"

Pakkun eyed Kakashi, looking almost annoyed at him.

"Don't look at me like that! Anyway, I didn't get a chance to look myself, but will you make sure you find Rin's body? It was where the altar was."

Anko said, "That was Rin? How is that possible?"

Kakashi looked up and said, "Anko I have a lot of explaining to do. I said I would tell you everything, but right now, we don't have time. Look!"

Anko and Kakashi turned to see Manda bleeding heavily and thrashing about. It looked as if he was trying to dislodge Orochimaru from his head.

Kakashi said, "Pakkun, get Temari out of here!"

Pakkun didn't have to be asked twice. He said, "Come on girlie," and he led her back into the wreckage of the shrine.

* * *

**A/N: **Damage! YES! Good ole Temari and her itachi. Only 4 more chapters to go - I can't believe it! But I still have a few things up my sleeve yet.

Next up: Manda is PISSED. We also have the return of Naruto with news he HAS to get to Kakashi. Finally, Kakashi and Anko get into an argument, and eventually come to a compromise that is significant. See you soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Can you say, "Complete insubordination?" That's what seems to be going on now. Wanna see more? Well, you're in luck. Plus, Naruto's got some information to spread that's pretty important, so, without more waiting, let's just do this. Enjoy!

* * *

Manda continued to thrash about as Kakashi and Anko looked on.

Orochimaru struggled to hang on to his perch on top of the snake's massive head, but even with huge amounts of chakra channeled to his feet, Manda still threatened to dislodge him. Orochimaru screamed, "Manda, I command you to stop this insolence! I control you since I summoned you!"

Manda roared, "You are NEVER in control of me. You will NEVER command me. I respect your POWER, not YOU. I am done here." He thrashed some more, and then aimed his great head at a wall, attempting to smash Orochimaru against it. Orochimaru wisely jumped from Manda's head and landed inside the shrine's garden wall as the massive snake beat his head against the wall itself.

Manda said, "Don't ever summon me again, or I'll eat you the instant I lay eyes on your sickening carcass." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Amazingly, all the bodies around the village walls disappeared too.

Orochimaru was furious that Manda had humiliated him. He knew that Anko and Kakashi had seen the exchange between the two of them. His plans were falling apart. But he still had his Uchiha and he was sure that Sasuke had killed Kimimaro by now. He figured that he'd done enough damage to the Village for the time being. He decided to go find Sasuke, take possession of him, and come back another day to finish the job of destroying Konoha. But first, he decided to have a word with Anko, and kill her fiancé while he did. She, after all, deserved to be punished for not coming back to him willingly. He thought _might as well make her pay the ultimate price for her disobedience. I'll kill her fiancé while she watches._

The snake sannin walked slowly toward Anko and Kakashi who both took up attack positions and waited.

Naruto finally got close to the shrine. He saw that it had been almost completely demolished. He panicked as he ran to it, and fought his way inside it. He yelled, "KAKASHI! GRANNY TSUNADE! ANYONE!"

Tsunade turned away from Shizune as soon as she heard Naruto's voice. Her voice cracked with relief as she said, "Not so loud! I'm over here!"

Naruto scrambled over to her and said, "Granny Tsunade. Where's Kakashi-sensei? I have to tell him, have to tell him," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Tell him what Naruto? Slow down!"

Naruto took a couple deep breaths and said, "I need to tell him that Sasuke was here!"

Sakura heard what he said, and said, "Naruto did you say Sasuke was here?"

"Yeah! Sasuke was this guy with a different face! He used a jutsu to fool everyone. He was Orochimaru's inside man!"

Tsunade thought _I knew he had someone on the inside, but Sasuke? That was bold._

"But that's not all!" Naruto said. Now he had everyone's attention. "He killed this pale guy with this katana he had. It was terrifying. He used chidori, and actually put it IN the katana, and used it to kill this guy who was also with Orochimaru."

All the shinobi that could, moved closer to hear more.

"But THAT'S not all! He left! He's not allowing Orochimaru to possess his body. He said he has more important things to do, and that he's surpassed Orochimaru. He left and he said the only way he's coming back is if his path leads him back here."

Sakura smiled quietly inside and out.

Tsunade smiled too. She said, "Naruto, Kakashi is outside, where the garden was. Make sure you go tell him that loudly. Orochimaru and Manda are out there too, so be careful. They both need to know what you just told us."

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto ran off to tell Kakashi the news.

Tsunade looked around and said, "Looks like Orochimaru's plans are starting to unravel, and he doesn't even know it yet."

As Naruto ran outside, Pakkun passed him, leading Temari in. Once the little pug was inside, he said, "Lady Tsunade, this Sand Lady needs some attention. The Leaf Village owes her a great debt." Pakkun and Temari walked over to Tsunade.

Tsunade took her arm and began pumping healing chakra into it. She asked, "What did you end up doing Temari?"

Pakkun interrupted and said, "She chased away that big fucking snake is what she did!"

Tsunade stared at Temari and said, "Is this true?"

Temari said, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I tried something, and it worked. But I'm sure it was a combined effort. Anko was busy working on him, and I just did my part afterward."

Tsunade was silent. She thought _two young girls made Manda leave? That's impossible! But Pakkun said . . . no, it can't be right. Orochimaru must have released him from his summoning._

Pakkun said, "I'm sorry to say Lady Tsunade, that there is an unbelievable amount of blood out in the garden. I hope that snake's blood doesn't poison the ground."

Tsunade desperately wanted to run outside and see for herself. But instead, she kept her head and said, "Temari, the Leaf Village does owe you a huge debt of gratitude. I believe a commendation is in order. Pakkun, thank you for your assistance too. Now, would you please find Jiraiya?"

Pakkun said, "I have one thing I have to do first. Kakashi requested I do it."

"And what is that?"

"I have to find Rin's body."

Tsunade said, "Certainly. By all means go ahead. Then find Jiraiya if you please."

Pakkun grunted at her and hopped away.

Outside, Kakashi told Anko, "Get back. I've got him."

She said, "No way! He's mine! I'm taking him down."

"Listen Anko, I made a promise to myself that I'd kill Orochimaru right after I married you, but I'm going to do it now instead, so he can never torment you, or bother us again.

"But I'M the one he wants! I'M the one he tortures! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Anko was getting quite insistent with her almost husband.

They turned toward each other, and then leapt apart as shuriken landed at both their feet. Orochimaru walked forward and said, "Neither one of you has what it takes to kill me."

Kakashi said, "We may not, but I think we can probably hurt you REAL bad."

"Yeah," Anko said. Both turned to face him again.

As the three prepared to attack each other, Naruto came running outside, "KAKASHI SENSEI!! IT'S SASUKE!"

Kakashi thought, _Sasuke?_ while never taking his eyes off Orochimaru.

Orochimaru thought _Sasuke indeed._

Anko thought _I am going to take your head off Orochimaru._

Naruto stopped when he saw Orochimaru. He said, "Orochimaru! Guess what? Sasuke's GONE!"

Orochimaru said, "You don't know what you're talking about, foolish boy."

"That's what I came here to tell Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was here, he killed this pale guy, then he talked to me and told me he was not only leaving Konoha, but leaving YOU! HE'S GONE! You'll never have him!"

Kakashi said, "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Sure am. He was actually this other guy. He used a jutsu to disguise himself, then he dropped the jutsu and there he was. Called me an idiot and everything."

"Then that was Sasuke alright," Kakashi said.

Orochimaru thought, _I knew that Sasuke was using a jutsu to disguise himself. He may be gone, but I'll find him. I'll find him, and then I'll take possession of him. My plans may have been delayed, but they're not ruined._ He began to get very, very angry.

Anko said, "Get back Naruto. This is not a place for you to be right now!"

"But Anko-sensei. I'm here to help!"

Kakashi growled, "You can help by staying out of the way." Naruto knew better than to disobey his former sensei. He took a step back and vowed not to jump in unless asked to – or unless he couldn't control himself.

Kakashi said, "I have an idea Anko."

"What's that Hun?" she barked in his general direction.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Let's do this together."

Anko laughed evilly and said, "Yeah. Let's."

* * *

**A/N:** And we have compromise! What other couple would argue about who gets to kill someone? Only our fave couple. Three more chapters to go!

Next up: Anko and Kakashi join forces against Orochimaru, with a questionable outcome. Painfully short chapter, but it's so packed full of action, you may not notice. See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hi again all! We're almost done, but first, I have to throw you into a desperate fight, where our fave couple will come up with ingenius ways of trying to strike down Orochimaru. But will they be successful? Will they both survive? Egads! I'll tell you this much - they won't come away unscathed. Now - ready for a bit more before the end? I am. Let's go. Enjoy!

* * *

In a flash Kakashi reached under his blood stained kimono and threw three kunai at Orochimaru's head. At the same time, Anko dashed to the side, and used her dragon flame jutsu to try and catch Orochimaru's clothes on fire. She kept moving as Orochimaru dodged both attacks. He threw shuriken at Anko and lunged at Kakashi. The two then tangoed in a dangerous taijutsu dance, blocking blows, kicks, and the occasional slash.

From the side, Anko used her striking snake jutsu to send snakes from her sleeves. She was able to grab Orochimaru by one leg. She pulled with everything she had and wretched him away from Kakashi. She pushed him high into the air, and then slammed him down on the ground again.

Before Orochimaru even hit the ground, Kakashi was under it. He waited and could feel the evil snake ninja's chakra as it got closer to the ground. He reached up and grabbed one of Orochimaru's arms and pulled it into the ground.

On the surface, Anko ran toward Orochimaru as he lie there with his arm encased in the earth. As she got close to him, she pulled out a kunai and prepared to stab him in the face. He began to laugh as she got closer. She didn't understand why until she watched him turn dark, and then melt into the ground. _Mud clone. Bastard,_ she though. _This is going to be tough._

Kakashi appeared again on the surface, and as he oriented on the melting mud clone, he was kicked in the side of the head by a spinning Orochimaru.

"Kakashi!" Anko yelled, as her fiancé went sailing to the side.

Orochimaru laughed then said, "Just come with me Anko, and I'll leave him alone. Follow me, and all this stops."

Anko said, "You can't have me. I belong to him." She remembered back long before when Kakashi had introduced her to the sister scientists, and made sure to tell them, "She's the one I belong to." She was just returning the favor.

Kakashi smiled when he heard what she'd said. Then he got right back up again.

Both Leaf shinobi were tiring. They'd had so many things happen to them on what was supposed to be their wedding day. Yet they continued to fight on, determined to eliminate Orochimaru from their lives, as well as everyone in the Villages lives forever.

Anko threw multiple shuriken at Orochimaru as Kakashi whipped through hand seals, creating a blood dragon, instead of a water dragon. Since there wasn't much water around to create a water dragon jutsu, Kakashi used Manda's blood that had pooled on the ground close to them. Orochimaru dodged the shuriken, and then turned to see a huge dragon made of blood, coming right for him.

Anko was a bit put off by Kakashi using Manda's blood to perform a jutsu. She thought _yuk, but at least he's resourceful. _

Naruto was witnessing a battle that never thought he'd ever see. He stayed back, wide eyed as he watched things unfold. _That Kakashi-sensei is something else. Using blood to make a jutsu. Gross, but who woulda thought to use that?_ Naruto had a great respect for his former sensei, even though he still considered his perverted nature a huge character flaw.

As the blood dragon crashed into Orochimaru throwing him forward, both Anko and Kakashi attacked. They reined blows on Orochimaru, trying to connect as many as they could. They were not that successful. Orochimaru was no slouch, and even though he was partially covered in slippery snake blood, and the ground was drenched in it too, he was still able to dodge and parry as Anko and Kakashi tried to give him the beating they knew he deserved.

As the threesome continued their close hand to hand combat, Anko slipped. The blood was congealing slightly, and she lost her footing just for a moment. Orochimaru saw it and immediately took advantage of the situation. He blocked one of Kakashi's punches with his left arm and elbowed Anko as she slipped with his rigth, sending her flying backward away from him. Anko landed on her back, hard.

Kakashi saw her fall, and glanced in her direction for just a moment. When he did, Orochimaru landed a solid kick to his stomach. As Kakashi pitched forward from the force of the kick, Orochimaru hit him in the back of the neck with both fists. Kakashi went face down into the bloody dirt.

Naruto stood back and watched both Leaf ninjas fall. _Get up Anko-sensei! Get up Kakashi-sensei! Don't let him win. He can't win!_

Orochimaru stood over Kakashi and started to laugh. "Kakashi. I expected so much more from you. But you really don't have the chakra you need to do some serious damage to someone like me. Now, your dear Anko on the other hand," he glanced over at Anko, who had rolled on her side, and was trying to get up, but couldn't, "she's got a bit more left it seems. She'll have just enough to stay awake and watch me kill you."

Anko had gotten the wind knocked out of her. She struggled to regain her breath as she turned on her side. Her back hurt, her front hurt, all of her hurt. She was exhausted, and pissed off. All she wanted to do when she woke up that morning was marry the only man she'd ever loved. _And this? All this happened instead? This is bullshit._ She just wanted to be happy. She just wanted to do her job, protect her village, get married and LIVE! She didn't want the moon and the stars, and tons of money. All she wanted was just a little chocolate every day, and Kakashi. She could be happy with that, but she'd NEVER be happy as long as Orochimaru was alive.

"Anko!" Orochimaru called over to her. "You're going to want to watch this." He threw his head back, and a snakes' head came out of his mouth. It opened its mouth and then Orochimaru's grass cutter began to emerge from it.

Anko almost panicked. Kakashi hadn't moved yet. He could be dead for all she knew, but there was no way she was going to let Orochimaru touch him with that foul blade of his. She tried to get up, but something wasn't right. She couldn't get into a kneeling, standing or sitting position. She could curl up in the fetal position, or lie flat, but that was it. Every time she tried to get into a positiont to get up, her back SCREAMED at her. Something was really wrong, but as she watched, the grass cutter lengthened and in moments would be free from Orochimaru's mouth and in his hand. All the nightmares she'd ever had of Orochimaru cutting Kakashi in half, could very likely come true in mere moments.

She curled herself up into a painful ball. As she did it, her ruined hair-do got in her mouth. She reached up and pushed it out of the way, then she remembered and thought _I've got to try._

* * *

**A/N: **Crazy! Completely crazy! Blood dragon jutsu. Did you like it? Icky, but effective. But now, Kakashi's down, Anko's down but conscious. Orochimaru is going to deal a death blow to Kakashi while Anko watches. The horror! Only two chapters left!

Next up: Anko plays her last card to save the man she loves. Orochimaru comes to a stark realization. Anko has a thing or two to tell her former sensei.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I REALLY like this chapter. What's gonna happen, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Some things that you've all been hoping, wanting, and wishing for. But first, Anko's got to save Kakashi and say a few things to her former sensei while she attempts to do that. No more waiting, let's set this muther off. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi lay face down in the bloody dirt, and Orochimaru stood over him. The grass cutter was almost completely out of the snake sannin's mouth. Naruto couldn't do a thing. He stood there trying to decide whether to jump in front of the grass cutter and take the death blow for his sensei, or go back to the ruined shrine for someone to help him. Either way, he ran out of time.

Anko lay on her side and thought _this better work. It's all I've got left._

Orochimaru removed the grass cutter from his mouth with his hand. As his head was still tilted back, as the snakes' head recoiled back into his throat, he felt a bee sting his neck.

Make that two bee stings.

Orochimaru turned toward the source of the bee stings. He turned toward Anko who still lay on her side on the ground. He said, "What have you done!" He brought his free hand up to his neck and felt two senbon sticking out of his neck. "What is this! What is, what, wha," the great snake sannin lost the ability to speak in seconds. His knees buckled and he fell sideways, barely missing impaling himself on his own grass cutter.

He lay there completely conscious, but unable to move. He had no idea what hit him. He felt two tiny stings on his neck, then he lost the ability to move. He couldn't even move his EYES his body was so completely paralyzed. He worried, because he knew that the predicament he now found himself in could indeed be his last. He thought _today was the wrong day to invade the Hidden Leaf Village it seems._ He lay there and watched his plans, his world, begin to crumble.

Naruto ran to Anko. He said, "Anko-sensei. He's down. Whatever you did, he's down, and he's not moving. Let me help you up."

"Thanks kid. Get me over to him. I have something I need to say to him."

"Sure."

Naruto helped Anko up. The pain in her back was unbelievable. It was like her hips and legs didn't belong to her. She could feel them; it just hurt like hell when she moved them. As Naruto helped her toward Orochimaru, Anko said, "Wait. Check Kakashi first."

"Ok."

Naruto walked Anko slowly over to Kakashi. He said, "Can you stand? I'll turn him over and check on him."

She said, "I'll try." Anko stood as straight as she could; the pain in her hips was incredible. She said, "Go, go. Check him."

Naruto went to Kakashi and gently turned his former sensei over. Kakashi's face was covered in dirt and blood – whose blood, the snake's, Kakashi's own, or a mixture of both he wasn't sure. He listened carefully, then licked his finger and held it where Kakashi's nose would be behind his mask. He felt cool air hit his finger. "He's breathing," he said.

"Good," Anko said, "Now get back over here before I fall down."

Not wanting to piss off the crazy chunin examiner, Naruto ran right to her. He got under her arm and helped her situate herself in front of her fallen former sensei.

Anko said, "Help me down. I need to talk to him face to face." Naruto helped Anko kneel, then sit, then slide to her side and lay down on the ground – face to face with Orochimaru. Then she began,

"I know you can hear me. In case you're wondering, those were special senbon I had made. They're full of a central nervous system paralytic drug, and since I hit you with two, you'll be down for a good long time. I can have my way with you Orochimaru. I can do whatever I want to you right now, and you're defenseless to stop me." The snake sannin didn't register any emotion, or even bat an eyelash because he couldn't.

Anko continued:

"I looked up to you more than anyone else in the world. You were my world. You were everything to me. But I was just another piece of meat to you. I was just another experiment. And when I proved myself worthy of you by not DYING when you gave me a god forsaken curse mark, you decided I might be worth having around. Do you remember what I did? Remember back then – you wanted me to come with you. But I refused. I chose the high road, while you chose a sickening evil."

"All I ever wanted to do was impress you and please you. I wanted you to praise me and tell me how good I was. I wanted you to tell me that I would make a great shinobi and that the Village would be proud to have me. But you did none of that. And you know what? I AM a great shinobi. The Village IS proud to have me. And you? You are an outcast with nothing now. Did you hear what Naruto said earlier? Sasuke left you! You really DO have nothing now! Manda abandoned you, I chose not to follow you, Sasuke's gone, and from what Naruto says, Kimimaro is dead! You really do have nothing, don't you?" Anko laughed in her former sensei's face.

"You just couldn't leave us alone. All I wanted to do was get married today, and you had to ruin it, just like you ruined my childhood and my memories. You came to the Village with a mission to destroy it on my wedding day. You bastard," she suddenly raised her hand and slapped his still face. He didn't even flinch, because he couldn't. "You will never again ruin anything for me. Did you hear that? I was done with you a long time ago, and I'm done with you now. I reject you and all you stand for. And now, you'll pay for everything you've done to me, Kakashi, and this entire village. Your time is up Orochimaru." She looked him in the eye, then said, "Naruto, hand me his sword."

Behind her, Kakashi groaned.

Naruto handed her the grass sword, which she held in her right hand. She said, "Check on him again Naruto. See if he's conscious. I want him to be part of this."

"Right Anko-sensei." He ran off to Kakashi to see if he could rouse his former sensei.

Anko showed Orochimaru his own blade. "See what I have? This is going to be your undoing. Everything wrong you ever did in your life you are about to pay for. You brought everything upon yourself. You made your decisions to ruin people's lives, and use them as pawns for your personal gain. Well not anymore. I am going to put an end to your ways right here, right now. My only regret is that Tsunade and Jiraiya can't be here to see this, because I'm sure they'd enjoy it. Prepare yourself Orochimaru. I am your judge and jury, and I sentence you to be executed for your crimes."

Naruto said, "Anko-sensei?"

She couldn't turn, but she said, "What is it Naruto?"

"It's ok Naruto. Just help me get over there." It was Kakashi. He was conscious after all, to Anko's great relief.

Anko waited. She knew that Kakashi wanted to be part of this, and she wouldn't deny him it. Just like he said, 'they'd do it together.' Soon she felt a hand on her hip. She said, "You ready?"

Kakashi said as he lay down behind her, "I'm ready." He put his hand over hers on Orochimaru's grass cutter.

Orochimaru stared blankly at the faces of the two ninjas before him; one lying on her side, almost unable to move with his grass cutter in her hand, and one who had been unconscious moments before, with his hand on top of hers. He thought _they're going to kill me. They're going to try and kill me with my own blade. It's impossible! This can't happen! They can't kill me, I'm immortal! They're going to be sorry they tried, for when this paralytic drug wears off; I'll make them wish they were never born._

Then Orochimaru saw his sword, coming toward him.

Naruto stood back and watched as Anko and Kakashi pushed Orochimaru's grass cutter upward until the tip of the blade met his throat. Neither had any expression on their faces, as they continued to apply pressure to the blade. The tip broke the skin. Orochimaru didn't move. They continued their steady pressure through the skin, the larynx and the vocal chords, until they hit his neck vertebra. With a little extra push, Kakashi helped both of them push through his neck bones, severing his spinal chord. The blade continued its journey through the bones, until it began to push against the skin at the back of Orochimaru's neck. It poked through with a slight ripping sound. The two Leaf shinobi continued to push it until they were sure it was all the way through.

Orochimaru felt every millimeter that the grass cutter traveled through his body. Every nerve that was cut, every bone that was broken, every blood vessel that was severed, he felt it all. The paralytic drugs continued to make it so he was unable to move, and his own grass cutter had made sure that he would never move again.

Kakashi removed his hand from Anko's and she took hers from Orochimaru's sword. She said, "It's over. Oh my God it's over!"

Kakashi said, "Anko, honey. He's not dead yet."

It was true. By some freak of nature, the snake sannin was still not dead. He had his own blade driven through his throat, yet still he had not died. Kakashi said, "We have to make sure he's got no way of coming back. I've got an idea. Naruto! Come here and help Anko get away from here."

"Right Kakashi-sensei."

He approached Anko and attempted to grab her by her underarms when she said, "Wait a minute!" Naruto let go of her arms. She managed to grunt and claw her way closer to Orochimaru's paralyzed face. She said, "Goodbye sensei." As a parting gesture, she spat in his face. "Ok Naruto." He helped her move away from Orochimaru.

Kakashi sat up with his legs crossed in front of him. He put his head down and concentrated. He did some hand seals and concentrated some more. He thought _I've got to have enough chakra to do this. I don't care if it puts me in a coma. I've got to make sure he never comes back again._

Naruto sat with Anko. She said, "He's not."

Naruto said, "Oh, I think he is."

Both ninjas were sure that what Kakashi was about to do, would fix everything - permanently.

Kakashi casually pulled up the headband that he'd worn to the wedding. It wasn't a Leaf symbol headband, rather, a formal one, just to keep his sharingan hidden. As he pulled it up, his left eye remained closed. But when he opened it, his version of the mangekyou sharingan looked directly at Orochimaru's head.

Orochimaru saw it. He thought _that's the eye! That's the eye I've wanted! That's the fabled mangekyou, and Kakashi has it? How did he get it? I didn't need an Uchiha to get it; I could have taken it from Kakashi! He's got a mangekyou; if I could just, urk, gaaaaa,"_

A small black hole appeared where Orochimaru's mouth once was. It collapsed upon itself, taking his mouth with it. Orochimaru's head and neck lengthened into the black hole and were slowly pulled apart and transported into another dimension via the vortex Kakashi's mangekyou had opened. As soon as his head and neck were gone, Kakashi quickly covered his eye. He was weak enough to begin with; he didn't need to push it. Using his mangekyou was pushing it well beyond what he normally could handle anyway. But this time, it was necessary, not only for him and Anko, but for life in the Hidden Leaf Village from that point forward.

Anko smiled. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes. _He did it. He really did it. No more Orochimaru._ More tears slid from her eyes and a pang of sadness touched her heart. _Goodbye sensei_ she thought one more time.

Nothing could have made her happier at that moment. Nothing other than marrying Kakashi. Anko said, "He's really gone isn't he?"

Kakashi said, "Yes. He's gone for good." He got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled around in front of her. He turned to face her and collapsed into the bloody dirt. Both of them had blood everywhere. Both had dirt in places that they shouldn't have. Both had bruises, cuts, burns, you name it. Both had the remnants of wedding attire on them. Both stayed there in the bloody dirt and look at each other.

Anko said, "I just wish Tsunade and Jiraiya could have been here to see it."

Naruto said, "Anko-sensei? They are here."

Then Tsunade walked around to Anko's line of vision, and smiled at her. Jiraiya followed her with a limp. Then Kurenai appeared, holding hands with Asuma, and then Gai and his ever faithful Lee, and Genma holding up Shizune, and Sakura with her relieved face, and Pakkun leading the line of hounds, and scores of other shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village all filed in and stood there. They all smiled at Anko and Kakashi as they lie on the bloody ground of the shrine's garden where they were supposed to have their wedding reception. They all smiled, and they clapped. They applauded the efforts and the self-sacrificing ways of Anko and Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The applause went on for a good thirty seconds. When it died off Anko yelled, "Can someone find me some cake?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da!! We have heroes. Heroes who have disposed of Orochimaru once and for all. I really hope you liked how I did this chapter - it was a lot of work to get it just right.

Next up: The story finale, complete with suprises. See you soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! So here we are again, at the end of another Friends story. I wonder if I've forgotten anything . . . I hope not. So what happens now? Go ahead and read and find out. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

It took hours, literally hours for the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf to clear enough rubble away from the shrine to actually get to the basement door that sheltered the citizens and guests of the Village. During that time, Rin's body was found and carefully placed aside so she could be buried properly. Asuma and Kurenai helped many others with the debris removal. As the last few pieces of rubble and debris were removed, Kurenai reached over and opened the door. It didn't open all the way, so Asuma wretched it open. The priest of the shrine popped his head out and said, "Is it safe?"

Tsunade said, "It is now. Come on out." Asuma helped the priest out, and then began helping the citizens of the Village out one by one.

The priest turned to Kurenai and said, "What about the couple? What happened to them? We heard such terrible things when we were down there. Are they ok?"

Kurenai said, "They will be, but they fought a really hard battle. Both of them are injured, but they'll be fine. They're lying in the garden, or at least where the garden was, resting."

"Take me to them," the priest said.

Asuma said, "Why?"

"Just take me there."

Kurenai looked at Asuma, and both of them took the priest to the garden.

As they stepped outside into the fading sunshine, and the still lingering dust, the priest stepped gingerly over the rubble. He saw Kakashi lying facing Anko on the bloody ground. He remarked, "This garden was once so beautiful. It was meant to host a beautiful celebration of love today. And now it's ruined."

Kurenai looked at Anko and Kakashi and said, "I don't think the love part was ruined."

Asuma came up behind her, put his arms around her and said, "Nope. That part isn't ruined at all."

Kurenai smiled up at her big ninja as the priest walked over to the two ninjas lying in the bloody dirt.

Anko heard someone coming. "Who is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up and said, "It's the priest."

"Good, that means they're getting the civilians out."

The priest walked to where Anko and Kakashi could both see him. "I'm so sorry that your day was ruined."

Anko said, "It was rough, but it's all turned out for the best." She looked to where Orochimaru's body had been. Tsunade and Jiraiya had taken it away. To where, she didn't know. What they did with it, she didn't know. For that matter, she didn't care either.

Kakashi said, "We'll just have to reschedule for another day."

The priest said, "Not necessary."

Kakashi and Anko looked at each other. Kakashi said, "Uh, isn't that what you do when your plans get changed? You re-schedule right?"

The priest said, "You've already been through most of the rite. There's only one more thing to do, and you're married."

Anko said, "You're kidding! That's it? Just one more thing?"

The priest nodded. "Yes! If you'd like, I'll marry you right now."

Anko smiled and looked at Kakashi. He smiled back at her and nodded his head 'yes.'

Anko said, "Wait! I need Kurenai here. And we'd better have Asuma too – as witnesses of course."

The priest said, "Surely. I'll go get them." He stood up and walked away from the two ninjas lying in the bloody dirt.

Anko said, "This is not how I envisioned my wedding day."

Kakashi said, "Me either, but right about now, I'll take what I can get."

"You just want to get home and get to the consummating part don't you?"

Kakashi smirked at her and said, "Like you don't?"

They both giggled as Kurenai, Asuma and the priest came back to them.

Kurenai knelt next to Anko's head. She stroked her hair and said, "You sure you want to do this now? We could re-schedule and have it any way you want it."

Anko said, "I appreciate all your planning. Everything was perfect until the village was attacked. But all I want is to get married to him," she pointed at Kakashi. "I'd marry him in a barn right now. I just want to get married!"

Asuma knelt next to Kakashi and said, "Let's get these two married then."

The priest said, "Very well. Since we've already gone through the entire wedding rite up to a point, there is only one simple thing to do. You both have to state your intentions and that's it! Anko?"

Anko smiled at Kakashi. She took a deep breath. She said, "Never in my life did I ever think that I would find the perfect person for me. I'd given up on that ever happening, and then you came into my life. You were first my friend, and then you became so much more than that. And now, I can't see my life without you. I love you, and I always will."

The priest said, "Very well put Anko. Kakashi?"

"I have never been a person to see myself with anyone. My life has always been solitary, until that fateful night with you when everything changed. I never knew I could love someone so intensely until I found you. You are everything I've ever wanted. You're everything I need. You're the other half of me. Without you, I'm not whole. You are my everything. I love you and I always will."

The priest smiled and said, "I know this is a lot to ask, but is there any chance that you have some rings? Not a problem if you don't. We can do that another time."

Kurenai and Asuma dug furiously among the folds of the remnants of their wedding kimonos. Kurenai said, "YES!" and handed a ring to Anko.

Asuma said, "Hold on a second, I know I had it. I think I put it right, no, wait, here, yeah, alright!" He handed a ring to Kakashi.

The priest said, "I don't know how we managed this, but ok! Kakashi, put the ring you have on Anko's finger."

Anko extended her hand as far as she could and stuck her ring finger out. Both she and Kakashi watched as he slipped the gold band past the blood and grime that was on her hand and seated it firmly on her finger.

The priest said, "Anko?" She pushed the ring she had for Kakashi past the cuts and bruises until it was at its permanent place on his finger. As soon as both rings were in place, they held their newly ringed hands together tightly.

"Guess what?" The priest said to the four ninjas. He got close to Anko and Kakashi and said, "You're married."

Anko erupted in tears as did Kurenai. Asuma pounded Kakashi on the back to which Kakashi said "OW," every time Asuma made contact.

The priest said, "You can kiss whenever you can reach each other."

Kakashi said, "No problem." He scooted and scooched his way closer to Anko until he was nose to nose with his brand new bride in the bloody dirt. He put his left hand on her face and said, "I can't believe that I now have a wife. I love you so much."

He stared into her eyes as she said, "I love you too, my husband." They both smiled until Kakashi finally managed to press his lips to Anko's. It was official. Anko and Kakashi, fellow shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village were married.

As Kakashi and Anko lie there in the bloody dirt, life went on all around them. They themselves never heard a bit of it. The civilians and guests of the Hidden Leaf were removed from the shrine's basement and sent to their respective homes, hotels still standing, or shelters. The shinobi who were injured were treated and were told to go to hospitals if needed once they were staffed again. If not, they too were sent home to rest. What was left of Orochimaru's body became property of Tsunade and Jiraiya who had plans for it. Kakashi's hounds checked on Kakashi, offered their congratulations and then disappeared for a deserved rest. Kakashi and Anko? They slept in the bloody dirt until Tsunade and Sakura could evaluate them.

Kakashi ended up with a sprained neck, while Anko tore a disk in her back. Both needed plenty of bed rest, which neither of them would mind one bit.

Anko and Kakashi lie in the bloody dirt until nightfall. It was quite dark when some medical orderlies with stretchers came to get them. They carefully lifted both and transported them slowly back to their apartment. Anko said, "So much for the honeymoon!"

Kakashi said, "With Orochimaru gone? Every day is like a honeymoon."

The orderlies walked them carefully up the stairs to their apartment. Once there one asked, "Do either of you have a key?"

Anko said, "My husband has one." Then both of them picked their heads up and looked at the other. The word, "husband" had been used in a sentence. Anko giggled because she was going to have to get used to using that word all the time now that she and the only man she'd ever loved were officially married.

* * *

**A/N: **All done! YAY! FINALLY! They're finally married. Took a long time for them to get there, but it's official! They're married.

I'd like to now take the time to thank each one of you for reading and thank you all for reviewing too. It really warms my heart to hear how many people enjoy this series, and I'll actually be sad to see it go. But my mind's made up. The next story, will be the final one. We've got to rebuild Konoha! So thank you all once again, and keep an eye on my profile for daily updates on this series, and other stories that may pop up. Until next time, see you soon!


End file.
